My Life with you
by Tamara200
Summary: nach dem Tod von Breakdown ist Knockout am Boden zerstört und weis mit seinem Leben nix mehr anzufangen doch dann freundet er sich mit einer Person an von der er nie gedacht hätte das sie Freunde werden würden ( Knockout / Hardshell)
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave lief langsam und still durch die Nemesis als er plötzlich auf ein lautes Geräusch aufmerksam wurde, sofort erkannte er das dieses Geräusch von niemand anderen als Megatron kam und begab sich so auf den Weg von wo die Geräusche kamen , um so näher er kam erkannte er das es sich um Schreie handelten. Mit großer Neugier folgte er dem Weg um herauszufinden wen Megatron nun anschreit , doch als er dort ankam sah er etwas mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte, anstelle von Starscream, den er eigendlich erwartet hatte stand dort Knockout. Sorfort viel ihm etwas ins Auge und zwar das er Arzt ganz anderst Handelte als er es sonst tat, auch wenn Soundwave nur wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte wusste er doch einwenig von ihm und das verhalten passe garnicht zu ihm. Soundwave stellte sich an die Tür und hörte dem Gespräch einwenig zu er bemerkte sofort das Knockout einfach immer nur stumm nickte und nie sein recht verteidigt wie er es sonst tat.

„ du bist zu nix mehr zu gebrauchen, früher warst du der beste Arzt den ich hatte , und auch der einzigste, jetzt bin ich kurz davor dich zu ersetzen „ hörte Soundwave megatron knurren, doch immernoch stand Knockout einfach nickend da , das passte nicht zu ihm sonst war er immer Relelig und hat sowas nie auf sich sitzen gelassen.

„ jetzt ändere dein verhalten oder dir wird schlimmeres passieren als das nur dein lack kaputt geht „ Sprach megatron weiter und in diesem Moment hätte Knockout normal aufspringen müssen um seinen Lack zu verteidigen, doch er tat es nicht er stand einfach da.

Knockout drehte sich dan nach langer Zeit endlich um und begab sich auf den Weg nach drausen als er an Soundwave vorbei lief, doch anstelle von ihn anzuschreien das er ihn ausspioniert hat wie er es sonst gemacht hätte ging er wortlos weiter . Knockout begab sich auf sein Quatier und legte sich dort einfach auf das bett und starrte worlos die Decke an.

Megatron hatte recht mit dem was er über ihn sagte seid dem tod von Breakdown war er nicht mehr der selbe, er arbeitet unordentlich wenn er es überhaupt macht, er sprach kaum ein wort, meidet jede person auf der Nemesis und das schlimmste keiner wusste was mit ihm los war den niemand verstand wie sehr breakdown ihm am Herz gelegen hatte und das er mit seinem Tod nicht zurecht kommt.

Das einzige was er wollte war allein gesalassen zu werden warum konnte das niemand verstenen, ständig kam ergendwer rein in der Hoffnung das er etwas sprach oder ihnen einen hinweis gab , doch er wollte das nicht auch wenn er wusste das er ein Problem hatte war es ihm egal und wenn die anderen das nicht verstehen konnten musste er halt erstmal untertauchen. So kam er tagelang nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer raus weder zum essen noch zum Autorennen und langsam geschah es sogar das es megatron auch einwenig wunderte immerhin war er der einzige arzt und er wollte sich nicht einen neuen suchen , so befahl er jeden Tag das irgendjemand zu seinem zimmer gehen sollte um ihn Energon hin zu stellen und von Tag zu Tag standen dort mehr Unberührte Kästen rum.

Soundwave begab sich nach mehreren Tagen auf den Befehl von megatron zu seinem Quatier um nach ihn zu schauen , er musste erstmal die ganzen vollen Energon würfel aus dem Weg schaffen um überhaupt an die Tür zu kommen, doch zu seinem Enttäuschen musste er fest stellen als er die Tür öffnete das der Raum leer war auch wenn Soundwave das niemand gesagt hatte er wusste genau was mit ihm los war doch hielt es für ratsam ihn erstmal in Ruhe zu lassen und so Megatron zu sagen das er gerade Schläft.

Währendessen begab sich Knockout auf die Erde um dort einwenig in Ruhe nachdenken zu können ohne gestört zu werden, er fuhr langsam die Straße entlang und schaute dabei auf die untergehende Sonne die den Himmel rot färbte. Nachdem er Stundenlang gefahren war entschied er sich dazu sich einwenig auszuruhen und suchte sich so einen Abgelegten Platz hinter einem Dichten Wald vor einer kleinen Schlucht und setzte sich so an die Kante. Er starrte zum Himmel und schaute der Sonne beim Untergehen zu, dabei dachte er leise nach und überlegte wie genau sein leben weiter gehen sollte, denn er konnte sich ein leben ohne Breakdown einfach nicht vorstellen. Die beiden hatte immer alles zusammen gemacht, seih es gegen die Autobots kämpfen oder zusammen die Konzequenzen davon vor megatron einstecken aber nun war er weg und er hatte niemanden mehr mit dem er reden oder zeit verbringen konnte und dieser Gedanke machte ihm zu schaffen .

Unbemekt von ihm war er nicht allein, hinter einem dicken Baumstamm versteckte sich einer der ehemaligen Insekticons von Airachnid und beobachtete ihn genau. Der insekticon bemerkte sofort das Decepticon symbol auf seinem Arm und wunderte sich so noch mehr, er war zwar nie selbst bei den Decepticons wollte es aber schon immer ,zumindest seid Airachnid tot war, und hat so öffter die Decepticons beobachtet und ihr Verhalten kennen zu lernen und wenn er eins wusste dann das sie nie allein kamen. Doch dort saß einer und starrte einfach nur in den Himmel.

Er erkannte seine Chance und näherte sich ihm leise, als er kurz vor ihm Stand konnte er ihn auch besser erkenne, er hatte ihn schon ein paar mal gesehen und von ihm gehört aber wusste nicht wie er heißt , doch da er ihn nicht zu bemerken schien fing er an zu reden „ hallo „ sagte er einfach immerhin wollte er ihn nicht erschrecken auch wenn er wusste , dass das das erste ist was passieren wird, doch anstelle sich zu erschrecken und von ihm weg zu rennen blieb der Arzt einfach dort sitzen und drehte sich ganz einfach wortlos um „ du bist doch ein Decepticon richtig ? „ fragte der Insekticon auch wenn die Antwort offensichtlich war. Knockout zeigte einfach auf seinen Arm und schaute dann wieder zum Himmel zurück, dieses Verhalten wunderte ihn schon etwas.

„ kannst du mich zu Lord Megatron bringen „ Knockout schaute einwenig überrascht auf als er diesen Satz hörte und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde der Insektikon hatte etwas an sich wo er sehr mochte „ ja kann ich machen „ dies war das erste mal seid Wochen das er überhaupt ein Wort sagte und dies zu einem Insekt. „ danke schön „ sprach das Insekt und überlegte kurz, ihm viel sofort auf das er irgendwie traurig scheinte also schaute er ihn an und bemerkte sofort das er sehr gepflegten lack hatt „ dein lack ist sehr schön „ sprach er zum Abschluss.

Knockout schaute ihn an, er hätte viel erwartet aber nicht das er ein Kompliment von einem Insekt bekommt. Zum ersten mal seid Breakdowns tod lächelte er wieder und sah zu ihm „ danke schön „ er schaute einwenig ungeschickt auf den Boden „ ich bin übrigens Hardshell „ sprach der Insektikon letzendlich als er feststellte das er sich noch garnicht vorgestellt hatte „ knockout „ sprach der rote arzt kurz und musste immernoch lächeln.


	2. Chapter 2

„ Nach los beweg dich „ war das einzige was immer von Knockout zu hören bekam, den dieser hatte es nun endlich geschafft Hardshell auf die Nemesis zu bringen aber zu seinem Bedauern wollte der Insekticon nicht so wie er und blieb so immer wieder stehen, dies ging so lange bis sich knockout hinter ihn stellte und versuchte ihn nach vorne zu schieben. Jedoch schien dies unmöglich da imgegansatz zu ihm der Insekticon fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war.

„ ich wollte Lord Megatron treffen und mich hier nicht rumkommandieren lassen „ sprach Hardshell als dieser endlich anfing zu laufen, aber dies tat er weniger weil er es ihm Befohlen hatte sondern nur um zu sehen wie Knockout durch den Verlust seines Körpers wo er sich dran lehnte das Gleichgewicht verlor und elegant auf dem Boden landete.

Knockout stand wieder vom Boden auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Lack „ genau damit mich Lord Megatron jetzt sofort tötet weil ich ihm so spät abends ein Insekt in die Nemesis hole ? Außerdem ist er gerade nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen „ er stellte sich wieder an seinen Rücken und schob ihn weiter nach vorne in der Hoffnung das sie niemand hier sieht, er war sich sicher das Megatron ihn eigenhändig den Spark aus der Brust reisen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt sieht .

Wiederwillig lies sich Hardshell mit schieben und entschloss sich dazu den Arzt später zu fragen was er damit gemeint hatte, jetzt im Moment war er froh genug das er es geschafft hat auf die Nemesis zu kommen und wollte nicht sofort wieder runter geschupst werden, doch mit der Zeit fand er es ziemlich nervig geschoben zu werden , besonderst da es nicht gerade schnell ging, und lief so selbst hinter ihm her. Dabei war er so in seine Gedanken versunken das als Knockout stehen blieb um die Tür zu seinem Quartier zu öffnen er gegen ihn lief und ihn so zum Boden schickte. Mürrisch stand Knockout auf und knurrte ihn leise an um nicht die ganze Nemesis zu wecken „ kannst du nicht aufpassen wohin du läufst ? „ er öffnete leise dir Tür und ging rein.

Hardshell wusste jetzt nicht so ganz ob er ihm folgen sollte oder nicht, da er aber nicht wusste wo er anstelle von seinem Schlafraum hin gehen sollte folgte er ihm einfach nach drinnen und schaute sich dort erstmal das Zimmer an , dabei vielen ihm sofort ein paar alte Bilder ins Auge und stellte sich davor um sie besser zu betrachten , jedoch bevor er die Chance dazu bekam hörte er Knockout sagen „ könntest du aufhören zu gaffen und mir jetzt mal sagen warum du hier bist „ Er drehte sich um und sah zu knockout, der es sich währenddessen er geschaut hat auf dem bett gemütlich gemacht hat „ Nachdem Airachnid aus unerkenntlichen Gründen von uns gegangen ist wussten wir Insekticons nicht mehr wohin und auch wenn ich ihr Anführer war und bin hatte ich mir doch besseres erhofft und hab so öfters euch Decepticons zu geschaut, eines Tages entschied ich mich dafür zu ihnen zu gehen , jedoch war dies für mich nicht so leicht wie erhofft bis ich auf dich getroffen bin „ sprach er als er sich vor das bett auf den Boden setze, immerhin wollte er nicht unhöflich sein.

Knockout hörte ihm genausten zu bei dem was er sagte, auch wenn er es nicht verstehen konnte weshalb er sein Leben in Freiheit opfern wollte um Megatron zu dienen aber dies war auch seine Sache und ging ihn nix an . „ na gut ich leg mich schlafen ich muss morgen noch arbeiten „ da er sich jetzt schon so lange vor der arbeit gedrückt hatte musste er schließlich auch mal wieder dort dran, jedoch wusste er nicht warum es ihm jetzt plötzlich besser ging, den seit er Hardshell jetzt kennen gelernt hat war der Schmerz den er davor hatte viel erträglicher geworden und er fühlte sich nicht mehr so allein. Er zog die Decke über sich und schloss seine Augen.

Hardshell schaute zu ihm „ ist klar „ sagte er und legte sich zu ihm ins bett,jedoch schien dies Knockout weniger zu gefallen den nach kurzer zeit wurde Hardshell von einem Fuß aus dem bett gestoßen „ ich sagte ich will schlafen du kannst in der Ecke oder was weis ich wo pennen „ sagte er mürrisch und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf .

Er schaute ihn verwirrt an, er wollte ihn nicht verärgern immerhin hat er ihn hier her gebracht, jedoch war es für Insekticons üblich das sie bei den anderen zusammen schlafen um draußen nicht zu fieren, aber er respektiert seine Entscheidung und verkriecht sich so in die Ecke, dort legt er sich hin und rollt sich zusammen und versucht ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Knockout hatte es dann endlich geschafft einzuschlafen, doch zu seinem bedauern hielt dieser Schlaf nicht sehr lange und so schaute er sich im Dunklem Zimmer um und entdecke dann Hardshell in der Ecke liegen, er fragte sich ob er schon schlief und ob er nicht zu fies gewesen ist den auch wenn es für ihn unerklärlich ist schien er ihn zu mögen, er seufzte laut und kletterte aus seinem bett raus. Er nahm seine Decke und sein Kopfkissen von seinem bett und ging mit den Sachen zu Hardshell rüber, als er dort war legte er das Kopfkissen auf den Boden genauso wie die Decke, als dann alles auf dem Boden lag legte er sich drauf dabei diente die Decke weniger zum wärmen als eher damit sein lack auf dem Boden nicht zerkratze.

Hardshell, der alles mit bekam war gerade passierte, grinste innerlich sehr darüber und fing an leise zu schnurren. Als er dann endlich auf dem Boden lag wunderte er sich zuerst das er sich auf die Decke legte, jedoch störte ihn das wenig und freute sich eher mehr das er nicht allein war. Er warte geduldig bis er zu schlafen schien und schmuste sich leicht an ihn aber so das er nicht aufwachte und schlief so zufrieden an seiner Seite ein.

Anderst als Knockout war hardshell ein Frühaufsteher und wachte so schon sehr früh morgens auf und überlegte sich was er jetzt machen sollte, er kam dann zu dem Entschluss sich bei dem Arzt zu revanchieren für seine Hilfe und stand so auf ohne ihn zu wecken. Er schlich so leise er konnte aus seinem Zimmer raus auf den Gang und sah sich dort um bis er plötzlich einen lauten Schrei hörte, sofort drehte er sich reflecks artig um um zu sehen wer dort Geschrieen hatte nur um dort den Seeker zu finden der immer bei Megatron rum tanzt mit einem so panischen Gesichtsausdruck als hätte er Geister gesehen ." wer bist du und machst du hier ? Ich warne dich wenn du mir zu nah kommst bist du Tod „ hörte er den Seeker rufen bevor er panisch die Flucht ergriff.

Es wunderte ihn gar nicht das er vor ihm weg rannte immerhin hatten sonst fast alle angst vor ihm außer die anderen Insekticon und was ihn auch am meisten wunderte der rote Arzt.

Er entschied sich dazu sich davon nicht von seiner Idee abbringen zu lassen und sichte weiter nach etwas nützlich was er Knockout bringen konnte um ihn eine Freude zu bereiten.

Als Knockout auch aufwachte wunderte er sich warum er auf dem Boden lag und noch mehr wo Hardshell hin ist, er sprang panisch auf „ wenn Lord Megatron ihn findet bin ich Tod oder wenn irgendwer anders ihn findet „ er konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen was dann mit ihm geschehen würde und suchte so sein ganzes Zimmer nach ihm ab „ vielleicht ist er ja noch hier „ dachte er bei sich und suchte weiter bis er sich sicher war das er hier nicht war, er eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie , nur um dort Hardshell mit zwei Energon Würfel in der Hand zu finden „ ich hab dir essen mitgebracht „ sagte er lächelnd und hoffte , dass er sich drüber freuen würde „ komm schnell wieder rein „ sagte Knockout und schaute ihn an als er endlich drinne war, jedoch reichte Hardshell ihm bevor er auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte den Würfel und lächelte lieb.

Knockout schaute ihn zuerst einwenig unsicher an ob das vielleicht ein Trick ist, nahm dann aber den Würfel dankend an sich und setze sich aufs bett, als er dort war zeigte er Hardshell das er sich zu ihm setzten sollte. Er nahm die Einladung dankend an und gesellte sich zu ihm , er wollte ihn eigentlich noch fragen was er vorhint meinte, hielt es jedoch jetzt für den Falschen Augenblick und merkte sich so dies ein andermal zu machen.

Zusammen saßen sie nun auf Knockouts bett und aßen zusammen ihr Energon.


	3. Chapter 3

Die beiden saßen noch solange zusammen auf dem Bett von Knockout und sprachen noch zusammen,bis sie ihr Energon fertig gegessen hatten „ na komm wir bringen noch die leeren Würfel weg und berichten dann Lord Megatron das du hier bist „ sagte Knockout während er sich von seinem Platz erhob , mit den Leeren Würfeln in der Hand , Hardshell stand ebenso wie er auf und nahm seinen Würfel von Knockouts Hand wieder , immerhin wollte er ihm keine Umstände machen und auch selbst etwas machen .

Knockout nutzte die Zeit wo er mit ihm durch die Nemesis ging schon mal sinnvoll und erklärte ihm wohin die einzelnen Türen führten , denn er wusste jetzt schon das früher oder später Lord Megatron ihm wahrscheinlich die Aufgabe geben würde dies zu tun. Hardshell lief ihm nach und versuchte dabei sich so viel wie möglich zu merken um nicht ständig nachfragen zu müssen.

„ und hier ist der Essbereich wie du sicher schon herausgefunden hast „ sagte er abschließend und blieb vor der Tür stehen, er öffnete sie und betrat dann den Raum. Hardshell nickte „ ja hier hab ich das energon auch gefunden „ sagte er zustimmend und sah sich jetzt den Raum nochmals genauer an, denn davor musste er sich beeilen damit er nicht zu lange weg war.

„ also hier kannst du dann immer die leeren Würfel entsorgen „ sprach er während er seinen in einen kleinen Mülleimer warf der am ende des Raumes war , Hardshell, der versuchte so viel möglich seit er hier ist selbst zu machen, lief ebenso zu dem Mülleimer und war seinen Würfel rein. Er drehte sich zu Knockout und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an ob er das richtig gemacht hat. Der Arzt fing an zu lachen „ du musstest nur einen Würfel in einen Korb werfen das ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlang und so viel kann man dabei auch nicht falsch machen „ er ging grinsend wieder aus dem Raum raus und wenige Minuten später folgte ihm Hardshell.

Beim weiter laufen fiel Hardshell jedoch auf das Knockout immer langsamer wurde und irgendwie unsicher schien umso weiter sie in die Richtung gingen „ wohin gehen wir ? „ fragte er kleinlaut beim weiter gehen „ zu Lord Megatron „ war die kurze und knappe jedoch informative Antwort von ihm . Sie liefen weiter bis sie vor einer großen Tür ankamen „ wohnt hier ein riese weil die Tür so groß ist ? „ Hardshell war zwar nicht so oft in Räumen mit Türen war sich jedoch sicher das die nicht immer so groß waren. „ nein jedoch bevorzugt Lord Megatron es das die Türen groß sind immerhin ist das sein Thron Saal und wenn er dann etwas bekommt und es nicht durch die Tür passt hat er ein Problem außerdem denke ich mal das ist eine Zeichen für macht oder was weis ich " auch wenn Knockout es nicht zu geben würde hatte ihn den Satz von ihm doch aufgemuntert und er musste grinsen, jedoch verflog dieses grinsen als er die düstere und tiefe stimme von Megatron hörte.

Er seufzte kaum merklich und betrat den Raum, natürlich blieben all seine Reaktionen nicht unbemerkt von Hardshell und so betrat er langsam nach ihm den Raum . Megatron schaute verwundert den Arzt an und fragte sich was er wollte jedoch schaute er noch verdutzter als er Hardshell sah

„ Knockout erklär mir warum du den Insekticon in meine Nemesis gelassen hast... jetzt !"

Knockout verbeugte sich schnell vor ihm und sah auf den Boden um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen „ ich habe ihn auf der Erde gefunden er bietet ihnen seine Loyalität an „ sagte er leise und wagte es nicht nach oben zu ihm zu schauen , dies machte Megatron aber nur umso wütender „ rede gefälligst laut und deutlich und sieht mich an „ knurrte er ihn wütend an. Hardshell, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nix gesagt hatte, stellte sich nun kurz vor seinem Thron hin und verbeugte sich ehren gemäß „ Ich erbitte die Erlaubnis mit meinen Insekticons hier bei ihnen auf der Nemesis zu leben, dafür biete ich ihnen die Loyalität aller Insekticons sowie die Hilfe bei der Energon suche an „ er wollte nicht das Knockout alles sagen musste und so den ganzen Ärger bekommt immerhin war es seine Idee . Megatron saß weiterhin auf seinem Thron und schaute die beiden von oben an „ du sagst also ich soll ein Haufen Insekten in meine Nemesis einladen und ihnen ein Zuhause geben ? Sehe ich aus wie eine Obdachlosen anstallt? „ bei diesem Satz erhob er sich und ging runter zu ihm, den der Thron war nach oben erhoben und konnte nur durch Treppen erreicht werden, er beugte sich zu ihm runter und knurrte ihn an.

„ Nein Megatron..." Megatron knurrt ihn laut an „ für dich immer noch Lord Megatron „ Hardshell nickte schnell „ Nein Lord Megatron ich erbitte hiermit nur um einen Platz zum schlafen und trainieren, seit Airachnid weg ist haben wir Rache gegen die Autobots geschworen, jedoch ist dies schwieriger wenn man draußen lebt und zu niemanden Kontakt hat, deswegen möchten wir gerne hier bei ihnen Leben um ihnen zu dienen und sie an die macht zu führen, dabei steht ihnen die volle Kontrolle über die Insekticons über und wir helfen auch bei den Arbeiten „

Knockout hörte verwundert zu , er fragte sich ob Hardshell den Text schon geplant hatte oder einfach nur ein guter Lügner war, denn er wusste das er das nicht ernst meinte oder zumindest nicht alles, hoffe jedoch das Megatron es glauben würde. Doch Megatron war schon viele Jahre der Anführer der Decepticons und hat schon alle Ausreden und Lügen die es auf der Welt gibt von Starscream gehört jedoch könnte eine Arme von Insekten hilfreich sein besonderst wenn er sie nach seinem Gunsten abrichtet .

„ ok ich habe mich entschieden „ sprach er und sah zu den beiden „ also Knockout „ er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an „ es ist deine Schuld das er jetzt hier ist und das ich jetzt diese Probleme habe also bist du für ihn verantwortlich das heißt wenn er Misst baut wirst du dafür gerade stehen „ er sah zu Hardshell „ und nun zu dir, ich erlaube deine Anforderungen jedoch will ich das du zuerst allein für ein paar Wochen hier auf der Nemsis bleibst damit ich sehe ob du es ernst meinst dann und auch nur dann können die anderen Insekten auf mein Schiff kommen „ er drehte sich wieder um und stieg wieder auf seinen Thron „ und wenn etwas schief geht müsst ihr mit den Konsequenzen rechnen „ drohte er ihnen schließlich „ und nun raus hier !"

Knockout nickte zustimmend „ ja Lord Megatron „ sagte er und stand schnell auf, er sah zu Hardshell und zeigte ihm das er mit ihm kommen soll und ging dann aus dem Thron Saal raus genauso wie Hardshell der ihm sofort folgte . „ das hätte auch schlechter Laufen können „ sagte er und sah Knockout an doch dieser nickte nur und ging lautlos und mit gesenkten Blick auf den Boden wieder weg, Hardshell wusste nicht ganz ob er was falsch gemacht hatte und folgte ihm „ wenn es deswegen ist weil megatron...Lord Megatron sagte das du für mich verantwortlich bist und das du dann ärger bekommst ich kann auch wieder zur Erde zurück gehen das macht mir nix „ er sagte die Wahrheit immerhin wollte er nicht das der Arzt sauer auf ihn war.

„ was, nein musst du nicht das liegt nicht an dir „ Knockout lief weiter vorneweg um ihm den Weg zu zeigen „ und woran liegt es dann „ fragte Hardshell und blieb stehen , wiederwillig blieb so auch Knockout stehen und sah zu ihm „ ich hab einen guten Freund verloren und seid dem hab ich wohl meinen Ruf ein wenig kaputt gemacht deswegen war Lord Megatron auch so sauer auf mich „ sagte er und ging weiter. Hardshell folgte ihm und nickte doch gerade als er was sagen wollte um ihm Aufzumuntern lief ihnen ein anderer Decepticon entgegen , er streckte seinen Arm aus und drückte Knockout irgendwas wo er gerade nicht sehen konnte in die Hand und schritt dann wortlos weiter

„ wer war das den ? „ fragte Hardshell und blickte zu Knockout „ und was hat er dir gegeben ?" knockout schaute zu Hardshell „ das war Soundwave den wirst du hier noch oft sehen oder besser gesagt er dich, er ist der Kommunikations Officer von Lord megatron und er hat mir einen bericht gebracht „ er seufzte weil er sich jetzt schon denken konnte das dies wieder arbeit für ihn hieß .

„ jetzt darfst du das spannende leben von Knockout bei der Arbeit betrachten „ sagte er ein wenig gelangweilt und lief los zur Krankenstation aber es war ein trost führ ihn das er das dieses mal nicht allein machen musste , Hardshell folgte ihm und lachte „ so schlimm wird's schon nicht „


	4. Chapter 4

Knockout folgte dem Gang durch die Nemesis die in die Richtung zu seiner Krankenstation führte, wobei ihm Hardshell wie immer leise hinterher lief und sich wie davor auch schon versuchte den Weg zu merken. Als Knockout die Tür öffnete und in den Raum ging, war das erste was Hardshell auffiel das es noch schlimmer aussah als dort wo er mit den anderen Insekticons gelebt hatte

„ wann warst du das letzte mal hier „ fragte er und sah sich um, doch egal wohin er sah er erkannte nur Staub und alte Kisten die in den Ecken verteilt herum lagen „ ich war schon länger nicht hier drin, deswegen ist Lord megatron auch so sauer auf mich, könnte sein das ich mich ein wenig vor meiner Arbeit in letzter Zeit gedrückt habe „ er durchsuchte ein paar der Staubigen Kisten nach den richtigen Sachen und Gegenständen die er brauchen könnte um seine Arbeit zu verrichten . Hardshell lief währenddessen im Zimmer herum und sah sich die Sachen genauestens an die dort herum flogen „ vielleicht solltest du hier mal wieder aufräumen „ meinte er lachend und drehte sich um sodass er ihn sehen konnte

„ oder du räumst auf während ich arbeite „ war die kurze Antwort von Knockout als er endlich alles zusammen gesucht hatte und die Sachen auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes legte.

Hardshell sah ihn verwirrt an und fragte sich ob das sein Ernst gerade war immerhin räumt er nicht auf sondern zerstört alles „worauf wartest du den noch ? „ hörte er Knockout sagen , jedoch hebte dieser beim Sprechen nicht mal den Kopf nach oben sondern war ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert.

„ na gut „ grummelte er und schaute sich um wo mit er zuerst anfangen sollte,auch wenn er die Idee vom Aufräume hasste, wollte er ihn glücklich machen und wenn er wollte das er Aufräumt dann müsste er das halt machen,auch wenn er zugeben musste ,dass er keine Ahnung davon hatte wie man die Sachen wieder aufräumt oder wohin er sie bringen sollte. So ging er in das eine Eck und hebte eine Kiste hoch und sah sie sich an , dann drehte er seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung und sah zur anderen Ecke, grinsend lief er zur anderen Ecke. Er stellte dort vorsichtig die Kiste ab und sah zu den Haufen Kisten der dort auf der Seite lag, wie davor hebte er von dieser Seite eine Kiste an und lief zur anderern Seite um sie dort abzustellen, als er dies getan hatte nur um von dieser Seite wieder eine Kiste zur anderen zu bringen, dies machte er solange bis alle Kisten die vorher auf der rechten Seite standen nun auf der Linken wahren und die von der Linken auf der rechten Seite wahre.

Knockout bekam das alles gar nichts mehr mit weil er so in seine Arbeit versunken war und sich dabei sehr konzentrieren musste, jedoch wusste er das er aufräumte und freute sich, aber er wusste nicht das er unter aufräumen versteht die Kisten von einer Seite zur anderen zu bringen. Hardshell hatte es nun endlich geschafft alle Kisten übereinander zu Stabel und sah sich um was er sonst noch aufräumen könnte, als er jedoch nichts fand und keine lust dazu hatte jetzt auch noch den Staub weg zu machen , ging er wieder zurück zu knockout und lehnte sich an der Wand gegenüber von ihm an sodass er ihn beobachtet konnte und sehen konnte was genau er gerade arbeitete.

Doch als er sich an die Wand anlehnte war dies wohl ein wenig laut den nicht mal zwei Sekunden später erhob Knockout ruckartig seinen Kopf und sah zu ihm „ bist du schon fertig ? „ dies wunderte ihn ein wenig denn wenn er aufräumte brauchte er immer Stunden dafür „ klar bin ich fertig „ sagte Hardshell stolz und zeigte auf die Wände wo er die ganzen Kisten jeweils in die gegenüberliegende Seite gebracht hatte , doch die einzigste Reaktion von Knockout war das er sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf haute „ so war das mit dem aufräumen eigentlich nicht gemeint aber trotzdem danke „ er wusste aber die gute tat dahinter sehr zu schätzen weil er wusste das er das nicht so gerne macht .

Er schaute wieder auf seine Arbeit und seufzte, er fing wieder an den Apparat zu reparieren und schaute dabei wieder nur konzentriert auf seine Arbeit, dies wurde Hardshell mit der Zeit jedoch zu langweilig da er nur angelehnt an der Wand rum stand und nix machen konnte, so versucht er ihn irgendwie zum reden zu bekommen „ was genau baust du da ? „ Knockout hörte kurz auf und schaute nach oben „ ich baue einen Energie Feld Reaktor Sammler „ Hardshell nickte darauf „ hab ich mir schon gedacht „ er hatte zwar keine Ahnung was das sein sollte , wollte das aber nicht zu gehen, doch weil knockout ein Arzt war kennt er die Mimiken und Gestiken von anderen und weis so das er keine Ahnung hatte wovon er redet „ das soll und helfen die Energie der Nemesis besser einzuteilen und es somit besser zu verteilen „ er fing wieder an weiter zu arbeiten

„ das wusste ich ist doch klar „ er grinste und sah ihm weiter dabei zu , als dies ihm wieder Mahls wie zu erwarten zu langweilig wurde, schaute er sich mal die Werkzeuge an mit dem er arbeitet und wunderte sich darüber sehr, weil er die meisten noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er stand schließlich auf und lief wieder durch das Zimmer und sah sich um ob er nicht doch was interessantes fand.

„misst, wo hab ich nur das doofe teil hin „ hörte er Knockout sagen und sah zu ihm, er schaute von hinten auf den Apparat wo er gerade am bauen ist und erkannte sofort das er einen silbernen draht suchte, den so wie er es von hier erkennen konnte arbeitete er gerade daran und so begab er sich auf die suche danach.

Nach wenigen Sekunden fand er den Draht in einer der Kisten, die er zuvor Gestapelt hatte „ zum glück hab ich Aufgeräumt" sagte er stolz und ging zu Knockout, er hielt ihm den Draht hin und lächelte „ danke „ war die Antwort von Knockout als er den Draht dankend von ihm annahm und still weiter arbeitete. ~ toll ~ dachte sich Hardshell denn jetzt wo der Arzt seine Arbeit weiter machen konnte war es wieder so still geworden, wo er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, den er war es von den Insekticons gewöhnt das es immer laut ist.

„ was hat eigentlich dieser Angsthase mit Flügeln auf der Nemesis zu suchen ? „ fragte er ihn damit er wenigstens bei seiner Arbeit redet und damit er einige Sachen erfahren könnte, die später hilfreich sein könnten. Doch Knockout verstand nicht so ganz wen er meinte „ achso du meinst Starscream „ er lachte als er endlich verstand wer damit gemeint war „ er ist der Stellvertreter von Lord megatron „ er bemühte sich auszuhören zu lachen, jedoch war die Beschreibung von Hardshell zu lustig „ der ist der Stellvertreter ? Der ist ein Feigling und hat vor allem und jeden Angst , bestimmt sogar vor seinem Eigenen schatten „ sagte er und fragte sich dabei wie Megatron ihn bloß einstellen konnte und besonderst auch noch als Stellvertreter „ ja das stimmt das ist er, du solltest ihn mal sehen wenn er Lord megatron entäuscht und dann wegen einem kleinen Kratzer zu mir rennt „ sagte er währenddessen er sich wieder an die arbeit macht um endlich fertig zu werden

„ woher kennst du ihn überhaupt ? „ fragte er als er realisierte das er ihn nicht mal über den weg gelaufen war „ also ich essen geholt hatte hab ich ihn getroffen, er ist gleich schreien weg gerannt aber anscheinen macht er seinem Namen damit alle ehere „ er freute sich das er Knockout während seiner Arbeit zum lachen gebracht hatte , beim reden schaute er ihm weiterhin bei der Arbeit zu.

„ ja leider macht er das viel zu oft, irgendwann bin ich noch taub davon „ er freute sich sehr das Hardshell ihm Gesellschaft leistet den so machte es ihm mehr Spaß als allein hier zu sitzen.

„ und was ist mit dem seltsamen Kerl der uns über den Weg gelaufen ist und dir die arbeit gegeben hat ? „ Hardshell wusste zwar das er Soundwave heißt und was er macht, denn dies hatte Knockout ihm ja schon gesagt, aber er wollte einfach nur das sie irgendwas reden

„ wie ja schon gesagt er heißt Soundwave und ist der kommunikations Officer von Lord megatron und wenn man es so will auch sein Schoßhündchen „ er lachte auch wenn er sehr das Soundwave das gerade nicht hörte denn er war sich sicher dass wenn erst hört, das er dann einen Kopf kürzer war.

„ sein Schoßhündchen ?" fragte Hardshell ein wenig verstutzt den er kennt Hunde nur von den menschen die immer an der leine hinter ihrem Besitzer nach laufen und er war sich sicher das Megatron nicht Soundwave an der leine ausführt.

„ ja überall wo Lord Megatron ist ist er auch , außerdem kann er die ganze Nemesis überwachen und bekommt eigentlich alles raus wo auch nur ein wenig von nutzen sein könnte, daher mag Lord megatron ihn auch so sehr „ sagte er und arbeitete langsam weiter , hardshell schaut ihn enttäuscht an „ ich dachte Lord Megatron zieht ihm eine leine um und geht Gassi mit ihm „ Harshell grinste als er Knockout lachen hörte und lächelte ihn dann an . Knockout sprang dann fröhlich auf „ endlich fertig „ er freute sich sehr das er jetzt endlich auch mal fertig ist und sah dann zu Hardshell „ jetzt müssen wir das nur noch zu Lord Megatron bringen und dann haben wir hoffentlich den Restlichen tag frei , vielleicht kann ich dir dann auf der Erde was schönes zeigen „ auch wenn er nicht zu Megatron gehen wollte weis er das er dies jedoch musste.


	5. Chapter 5

Knockout lief so wie fast immer voran und zeigte somit Hardshell den weg zum Thronsaal von Lord megatron , auch wenn er den Weg schon kannte freute er sich immer wieder zu sehen wie der Arzt versuchte ihm alles zu zeigen und wollte auch nicht das er aufhört damit , als die beiden dort ankamen klopfte Knockout wie das mal davor auch schon an der großen Metall Tür an und wartete darauf das Megatron ihn herein lies, denn er wusste wenn er rein ging ohne zu wartet bis er es erlaubt hätte das schwere folgen für ihn.

„ ja was ist jetzt schon wieder ? „ hörte Hardshell Megatron schreien und sah zu Knockout ob das normal ist das er so mies gelaunt war, doch Knockout merkte gar nicht das er ihn anschaute und öffnete die Tür und ehe sich Hardshell versehen konnte war dieser in den Raum gegangen, so blieb ihm nix anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen und sich genauso wie er vor seinem Thron zu verbeugen, auch wenn er dies mehr als ein wenig hasste jemand anderen so viel Respekt zu zeigen immerhin war er der Anführer der Insekticons.

Megatron knurrte als keiner der beiden ihm antwortete „ zum letzten mal was wollt ihr beide ? „ langsam war seine Gedulud für den Tag am Ende, denn er durfte sich schon den ganzen tag lang mit Starscream beschäftigen und konnte die beiden gerade nicht gebrauchen , so wollte er es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen um seinen Eigentlichen Aufgaben nachgehen zu können

„ Ich habe den Bericht den ich von Soundwave bekommen habe fertig gestellt und den Apparat gebaut, jetzt wollte ich fragen ob nachdem ich ihn eingebaut habe , mit Hardshell auf die erde gehen darf und ihn dort ein wenig rumführen darf und ihm dort die gegen zeigen darf ? „ Er hebte kurz seinen Kopf beim sprechen senkte diesen jedoch wieder als er Megatron knurren hörte.

„ Habe ich das also richtig verstanden das du so respektlos bist um hier aufzutauchen und nach etwas zu bitten obwohl du deine eigentliche arbeit noch nicht einmal verrichtet hast „ fragte er genervt doch Knockout antwortete sofort „ nein Lord megatron ich wollte nur sicher stellen das, wenn wir fertig sind sie dann nicht mehr nerven müssen damit „ knockout bemerkte abermals wie schlecht er im Lügen vor Megatron war.

„ natürlich erlaube ich es dir auf die Erde zu gehen immerhin hast du die letzen Wochen überhaupt nix gemacht und dich in deinem Zimmer verschlossen , es ist ja auch nicht so das seid dem viele Vehicons gestorben sind weil wir keinen Arzt hatten und soundwave nun mal andere Sachen zu machen hatte und das schlimmste war immer noch das ich mir tagelang das Geheule von Starscream anhören durfte nachdem er einen kleinen Kratzer hatte. Aber jetzt hast du ja endlich mal was gemacht und dafür solltest du auch belohnt werden „ sagte er mit einer sarkastischen stimme und schaute die beiden an

Hardshell freute sich schon bis er den Gesichtsausdruck von Knockout sah und so erkannte das dies von ihm nicht ernst gemeint war er schaute wieder auf als er Megatron wieder sprechen hörte „ aber es stimmt Knockout ich sollte euch belohnen dafür das du endlich mal nach Wochen deinen Hintern bewegt hast und eine von deinen tausend zurückstehenden Aufgaben gemacht hast „ er stopte kurz und dachte kurz nach „ für deine tolle tat die ihr heute verrichtet habt hast du und dein freund oder was auch immer die Ehre erstmal das Labor wieder ordentlich zu machen das ist ja peinlich wenn dort jemand rein geht, desweiteren dürft ihr die Gefängnisräumen sauber machen und unten im Keller aufräumen „ sagte er knurrt und sah die beiden ernst an „ gibt es sonst noch wieder Worte oder unnütze Anforderungen mit denen ihr mich belästigen könnt ? „

Weder Knockout noch Hardshell sagte auch nur ein sterbens Wörtchen und Megatron sah dies als Zeichen das die beiden es verstanden haben „ und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen und denkt Nichtmal daran zurück zu kommen bis ihr das fertig habt „ er lehnte sich wieder in seinem Thron zurück und sah den beiden zu wie sie mit niedergelassenem Kopf raum gingen.

Hardshell sah zu Knockout als die beiden wieder den Saal verließen und die Tür hinter sich schließen „ ich denke mal das war wohl nix „ sagte er und lächelte aufmuntert doch zu seinem Überraschen lächelte Knockout zurück und ging los zum Raum wo sie den Apparat von Knockout anbringen konnten, Hardshell fragte jetzt nicht nach wieso er jetzt lächelte immerhin wollte er nicht das er wieder damit aufhörte . Als sie endlich dort ankamen sah sich Hardshell erstmal den großen raum an und sah dann zu Knockout , dieser war aber schon an der Arbeit und so wollte er ihn nicht stören und ging so durch den Raum.

Nach einigen Minuten erhob Knockout seinen Kopf und stand auf „ so das währe jetzt auch endlich mal gemacht „ er streckte sich kurz und ging dan zu Hardshell „ komm wir gehen hier raus „ sagte er und lief in richtung von dem Ausgang. Hardshell, der ihm mal wieder folgte, sag währeddessen zu ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sicht, doch er wunderte sich wenig später als er erkannte das dies weder der weg war wo sie her gekommen waren noch der weg zur krankenstation, den er jetzt schon in und auswendig kannte, also lief er schneller um neber Knockout zu laufen

„ wohin gehen wir ? „ fragte er ihn und schaute ihn an „ wohin glaubst du den ? Wir machen jetzt die Aufgaben die uns Lord megatron gegeben hatte „ sagte er grinsend und ging so weiter , er drehte sich beim laufen um und lief rückwärts um Hardshell zu sehen „ warum kann ich dir das nicht so ganz glauben ? „ er schaute ihn misstrauisch an und grinste dabei „ weis nicht vielleicht vertraust du mir nicht genug ? „ lachend packte er ihn an seiner brust platte und zog ihn mit sich als er stehen blieb und ihn einwenig verwirrt ansah , führ ihn war es üblich nicht zu gehorschen aber für Knockout , er hatte das eher weniger erwartet und das besonderst bei Megatron . Hardshell lies dies mal durchgehen den ansonsten währe er wohl nicht in der Lage ihn zu ziehen „ also so würde ich das nicht sagen „

Knockout lies ihn wieder los weil es doch etwas komplizierter war ihn zu ziehen als er gedacht hätte „ und wohin gehen wir jetzt in echt ? „ fragte Hardshell den er konnte aus Knockouts grinsen zwar lesen das er keine aufgaben machen wollte jedoch nicht was genau er machen wollte „ Auf die Erde „ sagte er und ging weiter durch die Nemesis bis Hardshell ihn ansah und nicht ganz sicher aussah ob das eine gute Idee war „ darf ich dich daran erinnern das Lord Megatron uns das verboten hat ? Er sag wirklich wütend aus „ auch wenn hardshell der Gedanken vor jemanden anderen Respekt zu haben und zu machen das er ihm sagte aber er wollte einen guten eindruck bei megatron hinterlassen und wollte nicht das Knockout seinetwegen ärger bekommt.

Doch Knockout lachte nur und sah ihn an als er stehen blieb „ der ist immer wütend und das hat mich davor auch noch nie aufgehalten vor das was ich wollte „ er gab die Koordinaten von dem Platz wo er hin will ein „ und was machen wir auf der Erde ? „ fragte hardshell , er wusste das er ihn nicht von seiner Idee abbringen konnte und so wollte er wenigstens wissen wohin sie gehen und was sie machen „ ist eine Überraschung „ war die einzigste Antwort die er bekam, doch damit konnte er nicht gerade viel anfangen. Er schaute auf das grün Portal wo plötzlich vor ihnen erschien und sah es sich verwundert an, er hatte es schön öfters bei den Autobots und auch bei den decepticons gesehen aber ist noch selbst nie durch so was gegangen.

„ worauf wartest du den noch ? „ fragte Knockout als er durch die Weltraumbrücke ging und merkte das ihm Hardshell nicht wie immer folgte sondern stehen blieb „ ich gehe erst durch denn du mir genau sagt wohin wir gehen und was wir dort machen „er meinte das erst und bewegte sich kein stück, auch nicht als er sah wie Knockout in dem grünen wirbel verschwand.

Er überlegte ob er nicht doch einfach durch gehen sollte, doch dann würde er nachgeben das würde auf keinen fall in frage , jedoch kam plötzlich aus der Weltraumbrücke eine rote hand raus und zog ihn so schnell durch das er keine chance hatte um stehen zu bleiben und so stand er dann mit Knockout auf der Erde


	6. Chapter 6

Er sah sich verwirrt um und fragte sich wie er es so schnell auf die Erde geschafft hatte, doch dann sah er zu Knockout, der jetzt vor lachen auf dem Boden lag , und sah so noch verwirrter aus als davor schon war „was ist den so Lustig ? „ fragte er verstutzt als er sich sicher war das Knockout gleich vor lachen sterben musste. „ dein Gesichtsausdruck, der ist einfach zu komisch „ sagte er als er es endlich schaffte lachend aufzustehen und neber ihm zu stehen. Doch selbst als der Arzt ihm erklärt hatte warum er lachte verstand er es trotzdem nicht „ was ist den mit meinem Gesicht ? „ er merkte das er sich langsam wieder beruhigte und wieder zu Atem gekommen war

„ weist du was ist nicht so wichtig, los lass uns gehen es wird schon dunkel „ die beiden hatten so lange für das einbauen des Apparates gebraucht das es nun schon spät abends war, so lief Knockout wieder voran über den steinigen weg und Hardshell folgte ihm, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb „ halt, ich gehe erst weiter wenn du mir sagst wohin wir gehen „ Hardshell wollte erst wissen wohin er ihm überhaupt folgte und schwor sich nicht weiter zu gehen bis er es wusste „ wird eine Überraschung und jetzt komm „ sagte er und lief weiter, doch Hardshell blieb stur wie immer auf der Stelle stehen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, dabei hat er die arme verkreuzt vor seinem Körper.

Nachdem Knockout kurz weiter lief merkte er das er nicht folgte und lief wieder zurück „ du kannst auch hier mitten im nirgendwo ganz alleine bleiben und einsam und verlassen sterben oder du bewegst deinen Hintern und folgst mir ist deine Entscheidung „ sagte er als er grinsend weiter schaute er nicht nach hinten , denn er wusste das er ihm folgen wird.

Hardshell dachte darüber nach was er sagte, ihm viel auf das er recht hatte er wusste nicht wie er zurück kommen würde und er wollte auch nicht allein im nirgendwo sein. Er musste zugeben das Knockout gut im Manipolieren anderer ist und genau das mochte er an ihm, so lief er dann doch ihm nach, wenn auch nicht ganz glücklich darüber.

Knockouts grinsen wurde beim gehen nur noch größer als er den größeren Schatten vor sich erkennen konnte , der ohne zweifel nur von Hardshell kommen könnte. Er blieb kurz stehen damit Hardshell aufholen konnte und als sie wieder neber einander waren lief er weiter über den Sandigen Boden in einer Gegend wo Meilenweit keine Spur von Leben war.

Umso weiter sie gingen fragte sich Hardshell was er hier wollte immerhin gab es hier nichts als Sand und ein paar Bäume die um sie herum verteilt waren so weit wie er sehen konnte, doch beim laufen wurden die Bäume immer dichter und mit der zeit waren sie in einem Wald aus Bäumen gefangen. Er versuchte immer dich hinter Knockout zu bleiben um ihn nicht plötzlich zu verlieren, immerhin würde er ihn hier nie wieder finden. Hardshell grummelte beim laufen vor sich hin und fragte sich warum Knockout nicht einfach die Weltraumbrücke genau an dem Platz öffnen konnte sondern sie mitten im nirgendwo auf eine suche schicken musste.

Knockout lief so lange voraus bis die beiden vor einer Zugewachsenen Mauer standen, die jedoch nur aus Bäumen, Laub und Ästen bestand und bevor Hardshell überhaupt was fragen konnte war er schon inmitten der Wand verschwunden. Er wunderte sich schon sehr darüber das der Arzt der jeden anderen Umbringen würde wenn er seinen lack auch nur einen kleinen Kratzer verpasst durch das Laub klettert, auch wenn er zugeben musste das er jetzt keine lust auf das ganze hatte. So stellte er sich vor die Laubwand und sah sie sich an, er überlegte kurz und legte dann seine Hände an zwei dicke Äste. Er zog daran und schaute zu wie an der stelle das Laub auf den Boden fiel und so ein Loch entstand.

Knockout schaute auf als er den Krach höre, die der heruntergerissene Laub machte und sah ihn an „ toll jetzt hast du es kaputt gemacht „ sagte er als er aufstand, jetzt wo eh schon ein Loch darin war konnte er dort auch durchgehen „ das war auch meine Absicht „ Hardshell lief durchs Loch durch und sah sich um als er auf der anderen Seite angekommen war. Er ging nach vorne und sah von der Klippe runter auf der die beiden nun standen, doch das einzigste was er sehen konnte war das um die Klippe herum nur Wasser war und darin ein paar kleine Inseln schwammen, desweiteren konnte man sehen wie die untergehende sonne das Wasser reflektierte und einen rötlichen schleier am Himmel bildete .

„ eine Klippe ? Dafür bin ich jetzt so weit gelaufen ? Denkst du etwa so was habe ich noch nie gesehen ? „ sagte er unbeeintruckt als er das sah, er wunderte jedoch wieso Knockout die brücke nicht hier hin geöffnet hatte. Doch Knockout rollte nur mit seinen Augen „ würdest du bitte aufhören dich zu beschwehren und dich hin setzten und warten ? „ Knockout setze sich währenddessen er sprach an die Kante der Klippe und lies seine Beine über dem Rand baumeln. Ihn wunderte es schon einwenig das er das nicht schön fand, fand es aber auch nicht so schlimm, weil dies garn nicht der Grund war warum er hier war.

Er entschloss sich dann dazu sich zu ihm zu setzen den er konnte jetzt auch nicht mehr zurück und hier die ganze zeit stehen gefiel ihm auch nicht so . So setzte er sich neber ihm hin , jedoch zog er seine Beine an seinen Körper und sah fragend zu ihm was sie jetzt machen würden .

Knockout konnte natürlich sofort aus seinem Gesicht die frage ablesen „ schaut einfach in die Luft und warte „ sagte er und schaute selbst auf eine kleine Insel die im Wasser schwamm. Hardshell fragte sich wieso er in den Himmel schauen sollte während Knockout zur Insel schaute, jedoch tat er das so wie er es ihm gesagt hatte. Er wunderte sich als plötzlich ein grünfarbender Punkt von der Insel aus nach oben flog und sah zu Knockout „ du willst mir zeigen wie die menschen krieg führen ? „ fragte er verwirrt, doch Knockout sah ihn streng an „ sagte ich nicht das du in den Himmel schauen sollst ? Du verpasst alles „ sagte er und schaute jetzt auch selbst in den Himmel.

Hardshell folgte dann dem Grünen punkt bis er oben war und zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als dieser in einer großen Explosion oben groß würde und dann auf die Erde zurück fiel. Er schaute weiter zum Himmel und schaute zu wie das selbe nochmal passierte, er drehte sich zu Knockout und setzte wieder sein Fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf „ die menschen nennen das Feuerwerk, die machen das immer wenn sie fröhlich oder so sind ich selbst finde es recht schön „ sagte er und schaute weiter zu wie die Menschen Feuerwerksraketen in die Luft schossen , Hardshell machte das gleiche und sah auch weiter zu .

Nach einigen Minuten wurde Hardshell jedoch klar das Knockout das wohl doch nicht so interessant fand, denn er merkte wie sich irgendetwas gegen ihn lehnte. Als er seinen Kopf rum drehte konnte er sehen das Knockout zu ihm gerutscht war und seinen Kopf auf seine schulter gelegt hatte, jedoch auch das er die Augen noch offen hatte wenn auch nur ein wenig.

Er hatte überhaupt nix dagegen, er fand es sogar eher schön, und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite sodass er auf dem Kopf von Knockout lag, so schaute er wieder hoch in den Himmel und schaute das Feuerwerk der Menschen an. Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder seinen Kopf zu Knockout drehte um zu sehen was er machte stellte er fest das er schon lief und dabei seine Augen fest geschlossen hatte, dadurch musste er grinsen und fand es fast interessanter ihm beim schlafen zu beobachten als das Feuerwerk anzuschauen.

Hardshell dachte kurz nach und legte dann vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihn herum, er lies sich langsam und vorsichtig mit Knockout in seinen Armen nach hinten in das gras fallen. Er schaute nochmal zu ihm das er noch schlief und lächelte dann. Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder zum Himmel und schaute weiter zu , sein lächeln wurde zu einem grinsen als er fühlte wie sich Knockout an ihn drückte und seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter legte und so weiter schlief.

Als das Feuerwerk fertig war zog er ihn dich neber sich und schloss auch zufrieden seine Augen, er legte seinen Kopf dich neber dem von Knockout und lächelte zufrieden. So schlief er nach wenigen Minuten mit ihm in seinen Armen ein

Währenddessen das auf der Erde passierte lief Megatron wütend durch die nemesis und knurrt dabei bedrohlich „ wo stecken sie beiden jetzt ? „ sah die Vehicons böse an und war sich sicher das wenn sie es ihm jetzt nicht sagen würden das er jeden von ihnen eigenhändig den Spark aus der Brust reisen würde. In diesem Moment kam jedoch zum Glück Soundwave zu ihm und sah ihn an. „ Soundwave weist du wo Knockout und dieser Insekticon sind und warum sie ihre Arbeit nicht gemacht haben ? „ fragte er als er sich über sein Gesicht strich, das war das letze was er heute gebrauchen könnte.

Soundwave nickte wie immer stumm und spielte ihm die Scene ab wo Knockout und Hardshell beschlossen nicht auf ihn zu hören und auf die Erde zu gehen.

Dies machte Megatron nur noch wütender und er knurrte finster „ Soundwave wenn die beiden wieder auf der Nemesis sind will ich das du sie persönlich zu mir bringst damit ich sie Konsequent bestrafen kann „ er hatte keine Lust ihnen das ohne weitere Bestrafung durchgehen zulassen. Auch wenn er froh darüber war das sein Arzt wieder arbeitet hätte er auf seine Ungehorsamkeit gut verzichten können.


	7. Chapter 7

Hardshell erwachte mal wieder als erstes und streckte sich erstmal ein wenig, jedoch hörte er auf als er feststellte , dass Knockout noch schlief und ihn nicht wecken wollte. Er sah sich um und versuchte aufzustehen, merkte aber schnell das das nicht ging, denn Knockout hatte sich in der Nacht so auf ihn gerollt das er mit seinem halben Körper auf ihn lag und er so nicht aufstehen konnte, natürlich wenn er wollte könnte er ihn runter schupsen er wollte aber nicht das er aufwacht und bliebt so bei ihm liegen.

Er drehte seinen kopf so, dass er in den himmel sehen konnte und schaute sich die Wolken der menschen an, dabei fragte er sich was daran so toll sein sollte, denn er hatte schon oft menschen gesehen die das taten. Als ihm das zu Langweilig wurde drehte er seinen Kopf zu knockout und sah ihm ein wenig beim Schlafen zu. Jedoch drehte er schnell seinen kopf auf die andere seite und tat so als würde er schalfen, als Knockout aufwachte.

Knockout rollt wieder von ihm runter und streckte sich erstmal, dann sah er sich um und stellte fest das er immer noch auf der Erde mit Hardshell war „ ich denke mal wir sollten gehen, Lord Megatron wird nicht so erfreut sein zu sehen das wir weg sind und vielleicht hat er es noch nicht gemerkt „ sagte er als er aufstand und erstmal den Staub und die Erde von seinem Lack runter machte, Hardshell sah ihn an und fragte sich ob das mit seinem lack sein ernst ist .

Hardshell nickte dan zu stimmend „ ja wenn nicht ist es sein pech „ er erhob sich eben so wie Knockout und sah zu ihm wie sie jetzt wieder zurück auf die Nemesis kommen sollten. Knockout merkte nicht das er ihn ansah weil er damit beschäftigt war zu versuchen eine Weltraumbrücke zu öffnen „ geht doch „ sagte er grinsend als das Portal erschien.

Weil Knockout weis das Hardshell wahrscheinlich wiedermal nicht durch gehen würde ging er zuerst durch so musste er ihm folgen um nicht zurück zu bleiben, erstmal dort angekommen wartete er bis Hardshell mit einem leise Knurren auch durch war und schloss sie wieder. Gerade als er sich umdrehte um weiter zu gehen stand er direkt vor Soundwave und sah ihn überrascht an „ Soundwave was fällt dir ein mich so zu erschrecken „ knurre er genervt und sah ihn an , dieses knurren wurde jedoch leise und verschwand dann ganz als er die Aufnahme von Soundwave hörte wo Lord Megatron sagte das sie ärger bekommen.

Hardshell, der sich währeddessen zu knockout stellte, schaute überrascht auf die Aufnahme und sah etwas fraglos zu Knockout was sie machen sollte. Soundwave zeigte mit seiner Hand zur Tür und ging voraus, dabei achtete er darauf, dass die beiden ihm auch folgten und er so aufpassen konnte das sie nicht abhauen . Knockout und Hardshell folgten ihm langsam und hofften , dass ihre strafe nicht zu schlimm werden würde. Die beiden sprachen kein Wort auf dem Weg und weil Soundwave nie auch nur ein Wort sagte war es so sehr still.

Die beiden sahen sich etwas verzweifelt an als sie vor der Tür zu Megatron standen und gingen mit gesenkten Kopf rein, sofort knieten die beiden vor ihm nieder in der Hoffnung ihn so ein wenig zu besänftigen doch diese Idee verschwand recht schnell als sie ihn laut knurren hörten. Keiner der Beiden wagte sich auch nur den Mund zu öffnen und soundwave stellte sich wieder auf die Seite an seinen Computer um zu arbeiten.

Megatron sah mit einem bösen Blick auf die Beiden herab und sagte erstmal nix, denn er konnte den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck den beiden sehen und genoss den Moment dies zu sehen, doch als es ihm zu langweilig wurde fing er an zu sprechen „ Ihr beide habt mich maßlos enttäuscht und meine Regeln missachtet und ich habe euch gewarnt das dies Konsequenzen haben wird also nennt mir einen guten Grund warum ich euch nicht jetzt eigenhändig den Spark aus der Brust reisen sollte „ wie immer klang seine stimme tief und bedrohlich was Knockout jedes mal leicht zusammen zucken lies als er sprach, Hardshell lies das jedoch eher unbeeindruckt ihn macht eher das was er sagt zu schaffen. Megatron haute seinen Arm auf die Kante des Throns wodurch ein lautes unangenehmes Geräusch entstand damit die beiden endlich anfingen zu reden. „ ich...also wir... also ich „ fing er an zu stottern weil er nicht wusste was genau er sagen sollte

„ du bist kein Sparkling mehr also rede auch nicht wie einer „ knurrte megatron genervt, er wusste schon wie er die beiden bestrafen könnte, wollte aber die beiden ein wenig weiter damit aufziehen um auch seinen Spaß daran zu haben

„ ich wollte Hardshell nur etwas auf der Erde zeigen aber wir sind eingeschlafen und haben die zeit vergessen „ sagte er leise und wagte es nicht zu ihm nach oben zu schauen „ Es ist mir egal wie lange ihr weg wart ihr hättet nicht mal eine Sekunde gehen gedurft ich habe es euch beiden ausdrücklich Verboten die Nemesis auch nur zu verlassen, geschweige den wenn ihr die aufgaben nicht gemacht habt die ihr beide nicht mal angefasst habt „ Hardshell hielt sich gekonnt aus dem Streit raus weil er es nicht noch schlimmer machen wollte und bleibte still in seiner verbeugten pose stehen .

„ ja Lord Megatron „ Knockout wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte, denn in jeder Hinsicht haben sie nicht gehorcht und konnten so auch nicht an ihrer Strafe vorbei kommen.

„ also „ fing megatron wieder an zu sprechen „ Knockout , dir wird jeglicher Umgang mit irgendein wenig Person, die nicht von mir dazu angeordnet ist, zu sprechen verboten und du hast dich von nun an bis ich den Befehl zurück ziehe nurnoch auf deinem Zimmer oder auf der Krankenstation aufzuhalten . „ er sah ihn böse an als er zu ihm sprach damit er dieses mal hörte das es erst gemeint war.

„ und nun zu dir Insekt „ er hatte sich bis heute nicht die mühe gemacht seinen namen zu lernen , denn immerhin hatte er besseres zu tun „ ich mache meine Drohung von damals war und verbiete dir und den insekticons den Aufenthalt auf der nemesis „ Megatron grinst fies als er den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck der beiden sehen konnte , sein grinsen wuchs nochmehr als er zusah wie die beiden sich sprachlos gegenseitig ansahen und feststellten das dies der letze tag war wo sie sich sehen konnten.

„ du hast genau eine Stunde um deine Sachen zu packen und die nemesis zu verlassen, sollte ich dich in einer Stunde immernoch hier sehen werde ich dir eigenhändig die Flügel rausreißen und dich auf die erde runter werden und falls du dann nochmal hier her kommst werde ich keine Gnade mehr zeigen. „ er schaute wieder todernst damit sie wissen das er es ernst meinte , er drehte sich wieder so das er zu Knockout sehen konnte „ sollte ich feststellen das du ihn in irgendeiner forum hier versteckst oder ihm hilfst hier zu bleiben werde ich dir deinen T-cog raus reißen „ er wusste genau das dies das schlimmste für knockout sein würde, wenn er nicht mehr als Auto herum fahren konnte.

„ und jetzt raus. Eure Stunde läuft übrigens schon seitdem ihr hier drin seid „ sagte er und sah grinsend zu wie die beiden niedergeschlagen aus seinem Throonsaal gingen.

Hardshell sah zu Knockout, der kein Wort gesagt hatte seitdem sie den Saal verlassen hatten und einfach mit gesenkten blick auf den Boden seinen weg ging. Ihm viel auf das er anderster schien als sonst ,er war einfach nurnoch niedergeschlagen und dies konnte man ihm auch ansehen „hey Knocky Kopf hoch das wird schon wieder „ versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern doch dieser schüttelte nur abstreitend den Kopf „ nein das wird es nicht „

Er selbst war auch seht traurig , denn er hatte endlich mal einen richtigen freund der ihn so mochte wie er ist und nicht wegen seinem Aussehen gleich weg rennt , aber er konnte es nicht mit ansehen wenn Knockout so traurig schien und versuchte ihn so etwas aufzumuntern , dies schien aber nicht zu funktionieren, denn egal was er machte es klappte nicht . „ warum bist du den so niedergeschlagen ? Wir können uns doch ab und an trotzdem noch treffen „ er schaute unsicher zu Knockouts Gesicht und wunderte sich doch sehr als er feststellte das ihm eine träne über die Wange lief „ weinst du `? „ fragte er einwenig unsicher „ nein mach ich nicht „ grummelt er wütend und wischte sich schnell mit seinem Arm über sein Gesicht .

Hardshell fühle sich einfach nur mies nicht nur das er den besten freund verlieren würde, den er bis jetzt hatte, sondern er hatte es auch geschafft ihn zum weinen zu bringen und wusste nichtmal warum „ das verstehst du nicht, ich hab den besten freund verloren den ich hatte und jetzt hab ich endlich jemanden gefunden der es schafft mich aufzumuntern und dem ich mein leben anvertrauen könnte und jetzt muss ich den auch noch verlieren nur weil Lord megatron uns das Verbietet „ er hörte auf zu sprechen als ihm klar wurde was er gerade gesagt hatte . Er hoffte sehr das Hardshell ihn jetzt nicht hassen würde weil er es ihm gesagt hatte, denn immerhin war er der erste dem er das jemals gesagt hatte.

„ doch ich kann dich verstehen „ sagte er, denn nicht nur Knockout hatte eine schwere Vergangenheit sondern seine war auch nicht gerade toll . Er ging einfach auf Knockout zu und umarmte ihn kurz „ wir bekommen das schon irgendwie wieder hin versprochen „ sagte er als er an der Weltraumbrücke an kam. Dort stand auch schon Soundwave der schon die brücke wie Megatron es ihm befohlen hatte geöffnet hatte.

Hardshell sah nochmal kurz zu Knockout schaute aber sofort weg als er sein trauriges Gesicht sehen konnte, denn er konnte es nicht ertragen ihn so traurig zusehen, denn es machte es führ ihn nurnoch schwerer zu gehen , aber er wusste das er nicht hier bleiben konnte immerhin schadet er so seinem Leben aber auch dem von Knockout . Nachdem er einige Minuten nur auf den Boden starrte und darüber nachdachte ob er noch was sagen sollte verschwand er schliestlich für immer in der Weltraumbrücke zur Erde.

* * *

**-The end -**

* * *

spaß XD geht schonnoch weiter


	8. Chapter 8

Hardshell sah sich auf der Erde um und erkannte das er an dem Platz stand, wo er zuvor Knockout getroffen und sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte. Er wusste das ganz in der Nähe die Höhle der restlichen Insekticons war und begab sich so leise seufzend auf den Weg dorthin um den anderen zu erzählen das sie nicht auf der Nemesis bleiben durften, dabei dachte er nach wie genau er es ihnen sagen soll , denn er war der Anführer der Insekticons und die anderen fänden es bestimmt nicht toll wenn er so dick befreundet mit einem Decepticon war und besonderst mit einem Arzt immerhin lieben die Insekticons das zerstören und nicht das reparieren.

Als er seinen ersten Schritt in die Höhle hinein begab wurde er gleich von allen seiten mit fragenden blicken angesehen und hörte wie die Inekticons leise untereinander Tuschelten. Dies ging so lange bis sich Sharpshot erhob und zu ihm ging „ und können wir jetzt diese winzige Höhle gegen einen tollen platz auf der nemesis eintacuhen so wie du es uns allen Versprochen hast ? „ fragte er ihn, ihm war klar das sie nicht auf die Nemesis gehen konnte, denn sonst währe Hardshell nicht so bedrückt rein gekommen.

„ nein Megatron hat uns den Aufenthalt auf der Nemesis untersagt „ er konnte sehen wie sie Hoffnung der Insekticons in ihren Augen verschwand und das grinsen auf Sharpshots Gesicht größter wurde „ aber ich verspreche euch wir werden dort wohnen dürfen „ er wollte eigentlich weniger wegen den Insekticons dort wohnen sonder eher damit er wieder mit Knockout zusammen sein dem Gedanken an Knockout wurde er sichtlich traurig und schaute auf den Boden um dies nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen , doch Sharphot sah es natürlich und nutze dies wieder für sich aus „ warum den so niedergeschlagen etwa etwas wichtiges auf der Nemesis vergessen ? „

Er wusste das Hardshell mit dem Arzt der Nemesis gut befreundet war und nutze dies für sich aus, immerhin wollte er mit allen mittel der Anführer der Insekticons werden und musste so dafür sorgen das Hardshell zurück tritt oder er ihn einfach ausschaltet oder fertig macht. So sah er ihn fies grinsen an und wartete auf seine reaktion .

„ nein ich habe nichts dort vergessen und wenn würde es dich nix angehen „ knurrte er wütend und ging betrohlich schauend auf ihn zu „ geht es nicht ? „ sagte Sharpshot grinsend und sah weiter zu ihm ohne zurück zuschrecken „ wir Insekticons sind eine Familie die sich alles sagen . Falls du das vergessen hast also erzähl uns doch von deinem..." er spürte währenddessen er redete, wie Hardshell seine Hände um seinen Hals legte und zu drückte „ sei still oder du wirst gleich gar nicht mehr sprechen können „ knurrte Hardshell bedrohlich und grub seine scharfen krallen durch sein Metall an seinem Hals. Er beugte sich nach vorne so das er mit ihm reden konnte und niemand anderes es hören konnte, dabei war er sehr froh darüber, dass es die anderen Insekticons wenig interessiert hat das die beiden kämpfen immerhin ist das eine der haupt Beschäftigungen von ihnen.

„ wenn du auch nur ein Wort darüber verlierst bring ich dich um und zerlege deine Überreste so das Nichtmal Primus selbst dich wieder zusammen bauen könnte „ er knurrte bedrohlich und schupste ihn nach hinten sodass er unsanft gegen die wand knallte.

Kickback, der durch den Sturz von Sharpshot auf die beiden aufmerksam wurde, ging zu Sharpshot „ was ist den hier los ? „ fragte er als er ihm aufhilf und ihn fragend ansah . Gerade als er anfangen wollte ihm zu erzählen was passiert war brach ihm Hardshell ins Wort rein „ nix ist los nur ein wenig Kampftraining mehr nicht. Stimmt doch oder Sharpy „ er wusste das Sharpshot es hasste wenn man ihn so nennt und genau aus diesem Grund tat er dies, er sah ihn drohend an damit er zu stimmt und nix falsches sagt „ ja genau wir haben nur Trainiert „ er knurrte leise und stampfte dann mürrisch weg, Kickback wunderte sich ein wenig über das verhalten der beiden, jedoch waren die beiden noch nie die besten freunde und so lief er einfach zu den anderen Insekticons.

Hardshell blieb stehen und sah zu den restlichen Insekticons die nun auch auf ihn aufmerksam geworden sind und ihn alle anstarrten „ was schaut ihr den alle so geht trainieren oder Energon suchen oder so was aber starrt mich nicht so an „ sagte er mürrisch und sah sich um. Er hasste es das es hier keine Zimmer oder so gab den so konnte er nie allein sein, was ihn bis heute eigentlich auch nie wirklich gestört hatte aber jetzt wollte er einfach nur noch allein sein. Er merkte aber schnell das es hier nicht ging, denn auch nach dem hundertsten mal sagen blieben einige Insekticons faul auf ihren hintern in der Ecke sitzen .

Im normalfall hätte er die ganzen Insekticons die nicht auf ihn hörten schon lange eine übergehauen , aber er war gerade so sauer das er sich sicher war das er ihnen dann den Kopf abhauen würde. So entschied er sich dazu sich erstmal ein wenig abzuregen und verließ die Höhle , als er draußen war transformierte er sich zu seinem Insekt Modus und flog durch die dunkle Nacht.

* * *

Knockout hatte sich gleich nachdem Hardshell die Nemesis verlassen hatte, wie in der Zeit bevor er ihn getroffen hatte wiedermal in sein dunkles Zimmer eingesperrt und gab keinerlei Lebenszeichen von sich, er hatte seine Tür abgesperrt und alle Fenster verriegelt . Er konnte wie Megatron nur wenige Minuten später vor seiner Tür stand und irgendwas versuchte durch die Tür zu schreien, jedoch interessierte er sich reichlich wenig dafür und zog sich so seine decke über seinen Kopf um ihn nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Er konnte es nicht fassen das Megatron nach dem Tod seines Freundes die einzige Person die es geschafft hatte ihn wieder zu seinem alten leben zu verhelfen weg geschickt hatte.

Umsolänger er darüber nach dachte, umso wütender würde er darauf aber auch gleich umso trauriger, denn er wusste das sein leben jetzt nurnoch schlimmer werden konnte. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er das er Megatron stimme gar nicht mehr hören konnte, so stand er auf und begab sich zur Tür um dort nach zu hören ob er noch dort stand. Nachdem er dort aber auch nix hören konnte öffnete er langsam die tür und schaute die gänge entlang. Als dort aber auch niemand war ging er aus seinem zimmer raus und schloss hinter sich die Tür zu .

Er selbst wusste das er damit sein leben aufs spiel setze, denn er folgte dem Weg bis zur Weltraumbrücke und stellte sie auf die erde ein, doch es war ihm egal und so ging er einfach durch und stand nach wenigen Minuten auf der Erde. Ihm war klar das Megatron es ihm verboten hatte und ihm gedroht hatte ihn umzubringen aber wenn er ehrlich sein sollte war ihm das sogar recht, denn der einzige Grund warum er nach dem Tod von Breakdown sich nicht selbst das Leben genommen hatte war Hardshell und nun war dieser auch weg und er würde ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.

Er transformierte sich zu einem Auto und fuhr auf der Straße Richtung Wald entlang, dabei schaute er immer wieder die Sterne an und dachte darüber nach was er machen sollte. Er wusste nicht wie lange er jetzt schon herum fuhr doch merkte nach einiger Zeit das es doch ziemlich kalt wurde und er dadurch nicht mehr richtig fahren konnte. Er dreht sich so herum das er wieder in die Richtung der Nemesis fuhr, als er dort war lief er wieder durch die weltraumbrücke, doch anstelle das er still war damit ihn niemand hören wurde lief er einfach so wie immer durch die Nemesis.

* * *

In der zeit flog Hardshell weiter über die Landschaft und sah sich um, das ging so lange bis er plötzlich ein rotes Auto auf der Straße fahren sah und über ihm her flog. Er fragte sich warum er hier auf der Erde war immerhin wollte Megatron ihn töten wenn er die Nemesis verlässt und was ihn noch mehr irritierte war das er ihn Nichtmal bemerkte. Als er sah das er wieder zurück fuhr musste er sich sehr zurückhalten ihm nicht nach zufliegen, immerhin wollte er wieder bei ihm sein, aber er wusste das megatron ihn dann sicherlich umbringt und das wollte er sicher nicht. So flog er schweren Herzens weiter aber schwor sich einen Weg zu finden wie er wieder zurück auf die Nemesis kommen durfte.

Gerade als er wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Höhle war sah er jedoch etwas wirklich interessantes und transformierte sich leise zurück. Er duckte sich auf den Boden und schlich sich so leise an einen Großen Felsen an, diesen Felsen hatte er schon oft gesehen aber heute war dort noch etwas. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte er erkennen das dort um den Felsen zwei Autobots standen, die gerade versuchten ein Schwert aus dem Fels raus zu bekomme. Hardshell erkannte seine Chance schnell, denn er wusste das es sich bei dem Schwert um ein Reliqut handelte und das Megatron diese haben wollte, so konnte er wieder auf die Nemesis . Das größte Problem war nur er musste es irgendwie bekommen und somit an den Autbots vorbei kommen um das Reliqut zu bekommen und somit einen Vorteil gegenüber Megatron hatte


	9. Chapter 9

Hardshell beobachtete die Autobots noch einige Minuten und entschloss sich dann dazu, dass er schnell handeln muss damit sie ihm das Reliqut nicht vor der Nase weg schnappen und er mit leeren Händen nach hause gehen muss. Er schlich sich leise auf die Seite neber die Beiden, dabei war er froh das es hier viele Felsen gab wohinter er sich verstecken konnte. Er konnte schnell erkennen, dass es sich bei den beiden Autobots um den Commander Ultra Magnus und um den Rekruten Smokescreen handelte und konnte so schnell feststellen das der kleinere sich langweilte, denn dieser lehnte sich an den Felsen an und schaute sich in der gegend um.

So leise wie er konnte nahm er einen Stein in seine Hand und warf ihn hinter sich gegen einen Baum,sodass ein leises Geräusch entstand. Smokescreen schaute auf als er das Geräusch hörte und drehte seinen Kopf zu Ultra Magnus und sah ihn an , aber er stellte fest das er immer noch damit beschäftigt war das Reliqut aus dem Felsen raus zu bekommen. So entschied er sich dazu selber nachzuschauen was dort war und begab sich so nach hinten wo Hardshell stand.

Hardshell sah das der eine Autobot auf ihn zu kam und entschied sich das zu machen was er am besten konnte, somit wartete er auf den Passenden Moment und schliech sich leise von hinten an ihn an. Als Smokescreen gerade damit beschäftigt war einem Eichhörnchen dabei zuzusehen wie es einen Baum hoch und runter rannte und dabei Nüsse in seinen Bau lagerte nutze er den Moment der Ablenkung und sprang von hinten auf ihn.

Durch ihren größenunterschied wurde Smokescreen schnell von Hardshell auf den Boden gedrückt und war so gut wie wehrlos, denn Hardshell hatte seine beiden hände mit einer seiner Hand über seinem Kopf zusammen gehalten und sein Bein in seinen Bauch gedrückt wodurch er nicht aufstehen oder Kämpfen konnte. So gerne wie Hardshell ihn jetzt vergrübelt hätte sosehr wusste er auch das er schnell handeln musste, denn magnus hatte das Schwert aus dem Stein heraus gezogen und sah sich jetzt nach Smokescreen um.

Schneller als Smokescreen überhaupt reagieren konnte hatte Hardshell ihn in die Luft geschmissen und ihm einen Spitzen abgebrochenen Stein an den Hals gedrückt, dabei hielt er wie davor auch schon seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken und grinst ihn böse an . Ultra Magnus, der jetzt Smokescreens Fußabdrücken gefolgt war, stand vor den Beiden und schaute Hardshell warnend an „ du lässt ihn los und das jetzt sofort „ sagte er ernst und schaute das Reliqut an, er wusste nicht ob es die beste Idee war mit ihm zu kämpfen, denn immerhin wusste er nicht was es alles kann und somit auch nicht die Ausmaße des Schadens wo es verursachen kann.

„ wir machen einen fairen tauch „ fing Hardshell an zu sprechen und drückte dabei das Stück immer dichter an Smokescreens Hals „ du gibst mir das Reliqut dafür lasse ich deinen Freund laufen „ er wusste das er jetzt schnell machen müsste, denn wenn er zu lange weg blieb fragten sich die Insekticons wo er war und er wusste das Sharpshot die Gelegenheit in der er nicht da ist sofort nutzen würde um ihn dort schlecht zu reden.

Ultra Magnus wusste , dass ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde als ihm das Reliqut zu geben, immerhin wollte er das leben von Smokescreen nicht gefährden und legte so wiederwillig das Reliqut vor seine eigenen Füßen „ erst lässt du ihn los dann bekommst du das Reliqut „ er traute ihm nicht immerhin ist er ein Insekticon und würde ihn so wahrscheinlich nicht los lassen sondern einfach mit nehmen.

Aber genauso wie Magnus war auch Harshell nicht dumm und wusste so das wenn er Smokescreen einfach los lassen würde, dass die beiden sich das Reliqut schnappen würde und schneller weg gehren als er sehen konnte. So hielt er weiter das Felsstück gegen seinen Hals und überlegte wie er an das Reliqut kommen könnte und das sehr schnell.

Er grinste fies als ihm die wahrscheinlich beste idee in den Kopf kam die auch noch für ihn lustig war, denn immerhin konnte er so jemanden weh tun. Er hielt Smokesccreen weiter fest und drückte dann das Stück Felsen fest in seinen Hals rein und war ihn auf ultra Magnus, im selben Moment rannte er nach vorne und schnappte sich das Reliqut, denn Magnus war damit beschäftigt Smokescreen am leben zu erhalten und irgendwie Ratchet zu kontaktieren um eine Weltraumbrücke an zu Vordern.

So schnell er konnte transformierte er sich zurück und warf das Schwert über seinen Rücken, er wusste das er nächstes mal dafür büßen müsste was er Smokescreen angetan hat aber er konnte sich jetzt schon denken, dass er das überlebt , denn so gerne wie er ihn umgebracht hätte würde ihm das jetzt nur noch mehr ärger einbringen.

Kurz vor der Höhle der insekticons transformierte er sich wieder zurück und hielt weiter das Schwert über seinen Rücken, er wollte nur nachsehen ob Sharpshot noch hier war und nicht irgendwas dummes angestellt hatte . Seine frage wurde in wenigen Sekunden beantwortet als er ihm wie immer hinterhältig grinsend entgegen lief „ schönes schwert wo hast du das den her ? Darf ich dass mal haben „ hardshell knurrte und zog das schwert von seinem Rücken runter und drückte es leicht gegen Sharpshots brustplatte genau über seinen Spark „ ich habe es gefunden und wenn du willst zeige ich dir auch gerne wofür es gut ist „ mit den letzen Worten drückte er es immer mehr an seine Brust bis Sharpshot irgendwann doch zurück sprang damit er nicht seinen Spark verletzen würde.

Er sagte nichts mehr und drehte sich einfach um, dabei grinste er aber immer noch so grinste obwohl hardshell ihn eben bedroht hatte und dies wunderte ihn sehr weil selbst er sonst danach immer damit aufhörte, doch gerade als er ihn das fragen wollte kam mal wieder Kickback zu ihm und sah ihn wie immer etwas desinteressiert an „ wir haben das gefundene Engeron in die Höhle gebracht „ er sah zu ihm „ toll für die schon offensichtliche ansage „ sagte hardshell und zeigte auf den Haufen energon wo in der Ecke der Höhle lag.

„ bitte immer wieder gern „ sagte er auch wenn es ihn wenig interessiert und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Platz, auf dem er meist immer saß . Hardshell drehte sich wieder um damit er jetzt endlich mal Sharpshot fragen konnte doch merkte schon während dessen er sich umdrehte, dass er gar nicht mehr hier war und irgendwo in der Höhle herumlief. Er hatte aber gerade wenig lust ihn jetzt zu suchen und er hatte auch besseres zu tun immerhin hatte er jetzt endlich das Reliqut gefunden

„ ist mir nur recht wenn er endlich weg ist „ stellt sich dann an den Eingang der Höhle und drehte sich so das er alle Insekticons sehen konnte „ ich werde jetzt wahrscheinlich für den restlichen Abend nicht hier sein weil ich Geschäfte zu verrichten habe „ mit diesen Worten transformierte er sich wieder zu seinem Insekticon Modus und flog wieder mit dem Reliqut auf dem Rücken los in Richtung nemesis .

Sharpshot, der sich einfach zu den anderen Insekticons gesetzt hatte, sah ihm nach und schaute dann zu den anderen Insekticons die noch in der Höhle waren „ wohin der jetzt so spät abends wohl noch will „ fragte er sich selbst laut damit er vielleicht so die anderen Misstrauisch machen konnte. Nach einigen Minuten hörte er die anderen untereinander Tuscheln außer Kickback der immer noch unbeeindruckt dort liegt wo er sich zuvor hin gelegt hatte.

Hardshell hatte es endlich geschafft die Nemesis zu erreichen und transformierte sich auf den Außendeck zurück , er fing an den Weg zu Megatrons Thronsaal zu folgen , denn er sich davor zum Glück von Knockout abgeschaut hatte. Er blieb stehen als er an Knockout denken musste und sah zu seiner Tür die auf dem Weg lag, wenn er schon hier war könnte er auch mal kurz nach ihm schauen immerhin ist er sein Freund und so ging er vor seine Tür, dabei achtete er aber nicht auf den Boden und stolperte über einen der Energon Würfel die ein paar Vehicons eigentlich für Knockout dorthin gestellt hatten und er landete mit einem lauten knall auf dem Boden.

Knockout hatte es bis jetzt immernoch wenig interessiert ob megatron ihn umbringen wollte oder nicht daher hatte er nicht mal sich die mühe gemacht die Tür abzuschließen aber weil er sein leben von dem Tag an als er Hardshell nicht mehr sehen durfte total egal war machte er sich auch nicht die Mühe etwas zu essen uns so stapelten sich die Energon Würfel vor seinem Zimmer zu einem großen Berg. Er lag mit einem alten Cybertronischem Buch auf seinem bett und blätterte darin herum , dabei achtete er auf nix auser auf das Buch. Deswegen sprang er fast an die Decke als er plötzlich etwas draußen hörte .

„ ach kommt schon das ist wirklich jetzt der mieseste versuch den ihr bis jetzt hattet „ knurrte er wütend, denn die Vehicon hatten von Megatron den Auftrag bekommen ihn irgendwie aus seinem zimmer zu kommen, dabei hatte aber keine an die idee gedacht auch nur sein zimmer zu betreten , denn niemand wollte den zorn des arztes auf sich ziehen.

Hardshell grinste als er die Stimme von Knockout hören konnte und seufzte traurig weil er so sehr hofft das er bald wieder bei ihm sein konnte. So schnell er konnte stand er vom Boden auf und rannte schnell zu Megatron damit Knockout ihn nicht sehen würde.

Er stellte sich aufrecht vor die Tür und sah sie sich an „ jetzt oder nie „ sagte er leise zu sich selbst und klopfte an, nur wenige Sekunden später konnte er die Laute und wütende stimme von Megatron hörte „ ja was ist den nun schon wieder „ Hardshell schluckte leicht und öffnete dann die Tür und betrat langsam den Saal indem Megatron wie immer auf seinen Thronsaal.

* * *

Ich weis in diesem Kapitel ist Knockout sehr sehr wenig drin gewesen aber er kommt im Nächten wieder XD hoffe ich ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hardshell betrat langsam den Raum und schaute dabei aufrecht zu Megatron. er war sich sicher, dass wenn die Decke nicht so hoch gewähren währe, dass sich Megatron bestimmt den Kopf an der Decke abgeschlagen hätte . Dabei konnte er jedoch auch erkennen das Megatron ihn ungläubig ansah , denn anscheinend konnte er es nicht fassen, dass er es sich getraut hat wieder zurück auf die Nemesis zu kommen.

„ du weist hoffentlich noch was die Konsequenzen waren wenn du wieder auf meiner Nemesis auftauchst ? „ sagte Megatron mit seiner tiefen und bedrohlich Stimme und lief langsam und dramatisch die Treppe von seinem Thorn runter . Dabei ging er wie immer aufrecht um noch größer auszusehen als er ohnehin schon war, er hielt die Hand um sein Schwert gewickelt, welches er auf seinem Rücken hatte, um ihn wenn er sich auch nur einen Millimeter Bewegt sofort zu Töten.

„ ja mir waren die Konsequenzen klar als ich hier her gekommen bin , aber ich bin aus einem Anderen Grund hier , denn ich habe etwas was sie sehr wollen und so wollte ich ihnen einen Diel anbieten „ sagte er und zeigte ihm das Schwert,welches er auf den Boden vor sich hin legte. Dabei lies er es nie los damit Megatron es ihm nicht einfach klauen konnte und er so seine einzige sinnvolle Waffe verlieren würde , die er gegen ihn einsetzen könnte.

„ du willst mir weis machen das es ein minderwertiger Insekticons geschafft hast das Reliqut von den Autobots geklaut ? „ er kannte dieses Reliqut gut, denn er hatte es schon oft bei den Autobots gesehen und hatte schon immer versucht es von ihnen zu bekommen um es für seine zwecke zu benutzen „ du siehst doch das ich es habe also ja ich habe es den Autobots geklaut .

Megatron ging um ihn herum und beobachtete ihn dabei genau um herauszufinden ob er schwindelte oder die wahrheit sagte, er war schon geübt darin jemanden zu erkennen der Lügt, denn er kannte es nur zu gut von Starscream und konnte es so schnell heruasfinden. Er musste zugeben,dass dieses Reliqut sehr echt aussieht. Er brauchte dieses Reliqut wirklich dringend und wer weis auch, dass er auf das Angebot eingehen muss , denn er konnte ihn nicht einfach töten wenn er das reliqut in der Hand hält. So stellte er sich vor ihm hin und sah , obwohl Hardsell noch aufrecht stand, auf ihn herab. „ was willst du dafür haben das du mir das Reliqust aushändigst ? „ fragte er ihn und sah ihn ernst wie immer an, doch hardshell grinste ihn nur an und erwiderte nur „ ich will mit allen anderen Insekticons hier wohnen dürfen und ich möchte das ich Knockouts Assistent werden darf„ Megatron schaute ein wenig verdutzt als er die Forderungen hörte „ unter einer Bedienung „ fing er an zu sprechen „ ihr seid solange ihr hier wohnt meine Untertanen und alle Insekcions gehorchen mir wenn ich ihnen etwas sage „

Ihm war es eigentlich egal was er mit Knockout machte ,aber wenn die Insekticons hier schon wohnen mussten, wollte er wenigstens das sie ihm gehorchen und das er so seine Eigene Arme hatte. In diesem Sinne konnte er nämlich nur gewinnen, denn so bekommt er nicht nur das Reliqut sondern auch noch eine neue Arme zur Verfügung desweiteren würde dann auch Knockout wieder arbeiten und so würden nicht so viele Vehicons sterben.

„ ok ich willige ein aber ich will nicht das sie meine Inseticons wie Tiere behandeln „ ihm viel danach auf was er genau gesagt hatte und versuchte sich schnell noch zu verbessern „ aber sie sind Tiere „ viel Megatron ihm ins Wort bevor er weiter sprechen konnte „ außerdem ist das meine Sache wie ich meine Untertanen behandle „ sagte er grinsten und hebt das Schwert vom Boden auf, er schaute es sich genau an „wenn das Reliqut eine Fälschung ist sind alle Insekticons und du Tod damit wir uns verstanden haben und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen sofort „ er knurrte und begab sich wieder zu seinem Thron.

Hardshell fand es weniger gut wie er die anderen behandeln wollte, wusste aber auch das er es nicht anders machen würde und hoffte so einfach das es mit der Zeit sie nicht mehr so rum kommandieren würde , wartete bis Megatron sich das Schwert genommen hatte, dann drehte er sich um und Verlies den Thronsaal, als er draußen war lief er direkt in die Richtung von Knockouts zimmer und musste dabei die ganze zeit aus vorfreute all der Zeit konnte er ihn endlich wieder sehen und nicht nur von oben beobachten .

Knockout lag nach wie vor auf seinem bett , mit den alten Buch in der Hand und lass darin etwas rum. Als er es gerade fast komplett durchgelesen hatte hörte er schon wieder ein Klopfen an seiner Tür., eher er sich versah wurde die Tür geöffnet und jemand betrat den Raum „ ich sag dir wenn du in zwei Sekunde nicht sofort wieder hier draußen bis töte ich dich eigenhändig „ sagte er knurrend und drücke seine Nase in sein buch rein und versuchte so weiter zu lesen und den unbekannten Gast nicht zu beachten „ ich dachte du freust dich mich wieder zu sehen „ sagte Hardshell und verschränkte spielerisch die Arme vor seiner Brust. Knockout sah von seinem Buch auf und schaut Hardshell verwirrt an „ hardshell ? „sagte er ungläubig, denn er konnte es nicht fassen dass er hier ist „ klar oder kennst du sonst noch jemanden der so aussieht wie ich ? „

In diesem Moment geschah etwas womit Hardshell nie gerechnet hatte, denn Knockout sprang von seinem bett auf, warf sein buch aufs Bett und klammerte sich lieb an ihn, dabei legte er seine Arme um hardshell und legte seinen Kopf an seine Brust , denn bis zu seinen Schulter konnte er seinen Kopf nicht hoch bekommen.

Hardshell wusste in diesem Moment nicht was er machen sollte, darum hob er seine Arme hoch und sah zu Knockout ob das die Reaktion war, die er sich erhofft hatte. Knockout rollte mit seinen Augen und holte die Arme von Hardshell nach unten und legte sie dann um seinen eigenen Rücken drüber, er umarmte dabei immer weiter Hardshell und lächelte dabei.

Hardshell sah ihn einwenig überrascht an , denn im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste er nicht was umarmen ist, immerhin haben sowas die Insekticons fast nie untereinander gemacht und wenn hatte er es meist nicht mitbekommen. Er schloss dann auch seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf so zur Seite, dass sein Kopf auf den von Knockout lag. Knockout lächelte weiter zufrieden und war selbst etwas überrascht das er ihm jetzt um den Hals gefallen war ,aber er war einfach unendlich froh ihn wieder zu haben und nicht mehr allein sein zu müssen, doch in diesem Moment begriff er erst richtig was er hier machte und lies ihn langsam wieder los und sah ihn etwas traurig an

„ aber du kannst nicht hier bleiben Lord megatron wird dich Köpfen „so sehr er ihn liebte umso mehr wollte er nicht das er seinen Kopf verlieren musste , doch Hardshell grinste ihn einfach nur an, sagte jedoch noch nichts „warum grinst du so das ist nicht lustig „ Knockout konnte in diesem Moment wirklich nicht verstehen warum er so grinste, immerhin hatte er jetzt endlich den einzigen Lebensgrund von ihm wieder zurück nur damit er wieder geht oder den Kopf abgeschlagen bekommt

„ ich muss nicht gehen , Lord Megatron hat mir und den anderen Insekticons erlaubt hier auf der Nemesis zu bleiben „ sagte er grinsend und wartete ab auf sein Reaktion, nachdem Knockout erstmal ein paar Sekunden gebraucht hatte um zu verstehen was das jetzt für ihn bedeutet fiel er ihm wieder um den Hals und umarmte ihn lieb, dieses mal wusste Hardshell was er machen musste und legte seine arme wieder um ihn, dabei drückte er ihn lieb und vorsichtig an ihn und lächelte dabei glücklich.

„ ich muss leider nochmal gehen,denn ich muss den anderen bescheid geben das wir jetzt alle hier wohnen dürfen „ sagte er und lies ihn los damit er sich auf den Weg machen konnte. Knockout überlegte kurz und sah dann nochmals zu ihm „ kann ich vielleicht mit kommen ? „ auch wenn er nicht so interessiert daran war die anderen Insekticons kennen zu lernen, denn er wusste nicht ob die anderen ihn mögen würden , aber genauso wollte er nicht jetzt schon wieder allein sein und wollte viel lieber bei ihm bleiben und würde so auch mit ihm zu den anderen gehen.

Hardshell wusste nicht so recht ob er jetzt schon wollte das Knockout die anderen Insekticon kennen lernt , nicht weil er dachte das Knockout sich nicht mit den anderen Verstand, sondern eher weil er angst um ihn hatte. Immerhin waren die Insekticons nicht gut auf Decepticons zu sprechen besonders nicht wenn er ein Arzt ist immerhin reparieren sie alles und das ist eines der miesesten Sachen die man bei den Insekticon machen konnte.

Aber genauso wie Knockout wollte auch Hardshell bei ihm sein und nickte so „ ja kannst du gerne machen aber du musst etwas aufpassen ich weis nicht wie die Insekticon auf dich zu sprechen sind , also warte dann lieber erstmal draußen auf mich „ sagte er lächelnd und freute sich das er bei ihm sein wollte. Die beiden liefen zusammen durch die Gänge der Nemesis und sahen sich dabei die ganze zeit schweigend an .


	11. Chapter 11

Knockout folgte weiter Hardshell, auch als sie auf der Erde angekommen waren, immerhin wusste er hier nicht wo lang er gehen musste. Nach einigen Metern konnte er schon die Höhle sehen und konnte sich so schon denken, dass es die Höhle von den Insekticons war. Hardshell drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an „ du bleibst bitte erstmal hier draußen und wartest auf mich, nicht das die anderen Insekctions dich als Bedrohung sehen und dich so angreifen " sagte er zu ihm als er sich auf den Weg nach drinnen begab. Knockout wartete so wie Hardshell es ihm gesagt hatte draußen und fragte sich dabei was er wohl jetzt holen wollte, denn er ging an allen anderen Vorbei zu einem kleinen Gang mitten in der großen Höhle

Sharpshot war gerade noch auf Energon suche als er wieder auf den Weg zur Höhle war und Knockout vor der Höhle stehen sehen konnte, dieser wurde mit der Zeit so neugierig , dass er sich langsam auf die Höhle zu bewegte und seinen Kopf in die Höhle gestreckt hatte und auf Hardshell wartete. Der Insekticon schlich sich leise an ihn an und sah ihn von hinten an, dabei sah es so aus als würde Knockout die Insekticons ausspionieren.

So wartete er ab bis er sich sicher war, dass ihn Knockout auf keinen Fall gesehen hatte und grinste fies. Er holte von hinten aus und haute so gezielt auf Knockouts Kopf, dass dieser zu Boden fiel und erstmal einige Sekunden so benommen war, dass er sich erstmal nicht mehr aufrichten konnte. Als er es dann endlich geschafft hatte seinen Körper nach oben zu drücken und wieder fest auf dem Boden zu stehen, hatte sich schon ein Kreis aus Insekcticons, die jetzt auf den Kampf aufmerksam wurden, um ihn gebildet.

Knockout sah verwirrt in dem kreis umher und suchte nach einer Lücke um dort abzuhauen, jedoch schienen sie dies nicht zum ersten mal zu machen und hatten das so gut gemacht, dass es keinen Fluchtweg für ihn überlegte was sie von ihm wollten, immerhin hatte Hardshell ihn hier her gebracht , er drehte sich herum und sah zu Sharpshot weil dieser so schelmisch grinste und der einzigste war ,der mit ihm im Kreis stand und nicht außen herum wie die anderen. Sharphot lief immer weiter auf Knockout zu, dieser ging aber immer wieder zurück damit er ihm nicht zu nah kommen konnte.

Er lief so lange nach hinten, bis er gegen die Insekticon wand lief und nicht weiter konnte, doch diese Schupsten ihn nach vorne genau auf Sharpshot zu. Er fing Knockout schneller auf als dieser reagieren konnte und drückte ihn gekonnt auf den Boden sodass er nicht mehr aufstehen oder sich im geringsten Bewegen konnte. „ das schlimmste was du bei den Insekcions machen kannst ist uns ausspionieren und diese Taten werden mit dem Tod bezahlt „ sagte Sharpshot grinsend und drückte ihn weiter nach unten „ ich hab nicht spioniert .." gerade als Knockout sich verteidigen wollte, spürte er plötzlich wie etwas Spitzes an seinen Rücken gehalten wurde genau über seiner Sparkkammer.

In diesem Moment musste Knockout zu geben das er schon etwas Panik hatte, immerhin wollte er die Insekticons nicht hauen , denn sie waren die freunde von hardshell und er währe dann sich er wütend auf ihn. Aber anderer seits wollte er jetzt auch nicht umgebracht werden und versuchte so nach Hardshell zu rufen damit er das klären konnte. Doch gerade als er versuchte Hardshells Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken drückte Sharpshot seinen Kopf auf den steinigen und schmutzigen Boden damit er nicht mehr reden konnte „ wenn ihr meinen Lack kaputt macht bringe ich euch alle um „ versuchte er zu reden, das klappte aber nicht, denn er nuschelte nur in die Erde rein.

Jetzt lag Knockout dort und konnte sich nicht mal wehren und musste so seinem Schicksal ins Auge sehen, in diesem Moment konnte er schwach hören wie irgendwer etwas sagte und spürte dann wie die Hände, welche ihn runter drückten, verschwanden genauso wie das Spitze Objekt, welches er jetzt als Schwert erkennen konnte. So schnell er konnte stand er wieder auf und stellte sich neber Hardshell, der in der zwischen zeit gekommen war und die Insekcions von ihm weg gedrückt hatte, um nicht nochmal angegriffenen zu werden. Hardshell stellte sich beschützend vor Knockout und knurrte laut und sauer.

„ was fällt euch eigentlich ein ?" fragte er stink sauer „er ist ein guter Freund von mir und der Grund warum wir auf der Nemesis bleiben dürfen „ Hardshell wusste natürlich das es logisch gesehen nicht sein Grund war, aber er wusste, dass wenn er es ihnen so sagen würde sie ihn vielleicht in ruhe lassen. Auserdem wenn er dort nicht gewesen wäre, würde er nie freiwillig zu Megatron auf die Nemesis gegangen.

Knockout wunderte sich warum Hardshell so etwas sagte, immerhin war es nicht sein Grund . Denn Hardshell hatte Megatron dazu überredet das er und die anderen dort bleiben dürfen und nicht er, aber er wusste genauso gut wie er das ihn so die anderen Insekticons erstmals in ruhe lassen würden, zumindest hofften das die beiden .

So hörte Knockout Hardshell erstmal zu was er sagte und sah dann zu den restlichen Insekcions die sich peinlich hinter ihren Kopfen kratzten und sich leise entschuldigten , außer Sharpshot , dieser stand mit verstreckten armen immernoch vor den Beiden „ er ist ein Decepticon und noch dazu ein Arzt „ knurrte er wütend , denn wenn es eine Sache gibt, welche die Insekticons hassen sind Decepticons die andere wieder reparieren .Aber am Schlimmsten war, das er genau wusste was zwischen den beiden lief „ das ist seine Sache was er ist. Ich bin der Anführer und du hast mir zu gehorchen „ sagte Hardshell wütend und griff an seine Brustpallte um ihn so einwenig in die Lüft zu heben, denn er war größter als die meisten anderen Insekticons.

„ ja habe ich verstanden „ sagte er wiederwillig und knurrte leise , hardshell warf ihn abseits auf den Boden und sah ihn böse an „ du hast das Wort meister vergessen „ Sharpshot knurrte wiedermal und stellte sich vor ihm hin „ ja habe ich verstanden Meister „dabei nuschelte er das Wort meister leise vor sich hin und verschwand knurrend und murrend in der Höhle. Knockout sah zu Hardshell, als dieser wieder anfing zu sprechen „ jetzt packt eure Sachen in drei Minuten will ich hier raus sein „ er sah zu, wie die andren Inekticons in die Höhle liefen und schnell ihre Sachen packten . Als alle weg waren schaute Hardshell knockout entschuldigend an „ ich wollte nicht das sie auf dich los gehen aber sie sind manchmal etwas themperamentvoll „ sagte er ihm und umarmte ihn zur Entschuldigung kurz, lies ihn aber schnell wieder los als ein paar Insekticons mit ihren wenigen Sache, die sie noch hatten, raus kamen.

„ so jetzt geht schon auf die Nemesis oder muss ich euch alles extra sagen ? „ sagte er etwas genervt und wartete ab das sie endlich los gingen . „ ich denke wir sollten auch gehen ? „ fragte Knockout etwas unsicher weil er nicht wusste ob er jetzt wirklich nochmal mit den Insekticons mit laufen sollte, immerhin mochten sie ihn anscheinend nicht so wirklich . Hardshell nickte aber einfach und lief ebenso wie die anderen los „ sie sind eigentlich wirklich nett wenn man sie richtig kennt, aber sie werden dir nix mehr tun „ zumindest hoffte er das sehr. Als die beiden weiter liefen passte er immer auf das Knockout bei ihm blieb und das die anderen ihm nicht zu nah kommen, besonders auf Sharpshot hatte er ein Auge gerichtet, denn dieser Flog die meiste zeit in seinem Insekticon Modus über den beiden her und beobachtete dabei die ganze Zeit Knockout .

„ sharpshot lern richtig fliegen und lauf den anderen nach „ Hardshell hatte kein gutes Gefühl wenn er so nah bei Knockout flog, denn er wusste nicht was er vor hatte. Sharpshot gab irgendwelche seltsamen Insekticongeräuche von sich die Knockout nicht verstehen konnte, und begab sich dann zu den anderen ohne auch wirklich auf Hardshells aussage zu reagieren. Nach einigen Minuten, die sich für Hardshell wie stunden anfühlten , kamen alle auf der Nemesis an " ich zeige euch jetzt wo wir schlafen werden " sagte Hardshell und lief voran, bis er merkte das Knockout ihm gar nicht folgte sondern einfach stehen blieb und auf den Boden schaute.

" kommst du `? " fragte ihn Hardshell und schaute zu ihm " ja klar " antwortete Knockout etwas niedergeschlagen und folgte Hardshell langsam, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde machte es ihn schon traurig das Hardshell sagte das sie dort schlafen weil er dort mit eingezogen war und das würde bedeuten , weil Knockout nicht bei den Insekticons schlafen konnte, dass er wieder allein war. Er versuchte trotzdem zu lächeln und so seine Traurigkeit zu überspielen, doch Hardshell merkte das es ihm schlecht geht, jedoch wusste er nicht warum denn bis eben ging es ihm ja noch gut.

" Lord Megatron sagte das uns Insekticons der ganze Untere ungenutzte Teil der Nemesis gehört " sprach er und zeigte dabei den Insekticons wo sie alles hin räumen sollten und wo sie schlafen konnten, er schaute, als alle beschäftigt waren, wieder zu Knockout, dieser stand in der Ecke und schaute den Insekticons beim einräumen zu. Seufzend ging Hardshell zu ihm, er merkte das mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und mochte es nicht wenn der Arzt so traurig schien " Freust du dich nicht das ich wieder hier bin ? " Hardshell wusste nicht was mit ihm los war und dachte das es vielleicht doch an ihm lag, immerhin mochte ihn kaum jemand wirklich also warum er ?

" nein ich freu mich das du hier bist " sagte er und sah ihn an, dabei versuchte er weiter zu lächeln " und was ist es dann ? " Hardshell lehnte sich neber ihm an die Wand an und sah ihn fragend an. Knockout wusste nicht recht ob er es ihm wirklich sagen sollte, immerhin war es eine sehr peinliche Situation , aber wenn er es nicht sagen würde könnte er Hardshell vielleicht für immer verlieren und das wollte er nicht " wenn wir hier raus gehen sag ich es dir " so sehr er es ihm sagen wollte, so wenig wollte er dies vor allen anderen machen.

Hardshell nickte und schupste sich von der Wand ab, sodass er dann losgehen konnte . Dabei wartete er damit Knockout ihm folgen konnte, als beide auf dem Außendeck der nemesis angekommen waren stellte sich Hardshell vor Knockout hin und sah ihn fragend an . " jetzt hör schon auf so zu schauen ich sag es dir ja " Knockout sah ihn an " ich hatte einfach nur gehofft das jetzt wo du wieder hier bist du wieder" er Stoppte das sprechen und schaute ihn leicht errötet an, in diesem Moment war er froh, dass sein Lack schon rot war und dies einwenig verdeckte. Nachdem er sich wieder zusammen gerissen hatte sprach er weiter " ich wollte eigendlich das du wieder bei mir schläfst " er schaut auf den Boden aus angst ihn jetzt anzuschauen. Hardshell musste grinsen als er sah das Knockout beim reden rot geworden war und musste sich selbst eingestehen das er das süß fand aber er wunderte sich sehr über das was er gesagt hatte, immerhin hatte er nie die Idee wo anders zu schlafen sondern war sich von Anfang an sicher das er bei ihm schläft " ich will doch auch bei dir schlafen " sagte er lächelnt " und das werde ich auch solange das für dich in Ordnung ist " Knockout sah wieder zu ihm und nickte " ja das möchte ich " sagte er und sein lächeln wurde immer breiter


	12. Chapter 12

Hardshell war froh das sie das jetzt geklärt hatte, immerhin konnte er es nicht leiden wenn Knockout traurig war. Er schaute zur Seite und sah somit Knockout an , dieser schaute in den kalten Nachthimmel und lächelte dabei überglücklich „ komm wir gehen wieder rein bevor es zu kalt wird „ Knockout nickte und begab sich so wieder auf den Weg zurück in die Nemesis, dabei lief Hardshell wieder neber ihm her und lächelte dabei.

Hardshell fiel beim gehen aber wieder ein, dass er eigentlich wieder zu den Insecticons gehen musste , denn immerhin ist er einfach weg gegangen ohne ihnen bescheid zu sagen. Das war ihm aber im Moment egal immerhin konnte er jetzt einwenig Zeit mit Knockout verbringen und das wollte er sich von niemanden ruinieren lassen. Die beiden liefen nebeneinander durch die Gänge der Nemesis, bis sie an dem Esssaal vorbei liefen und Hardshell stehen blieb „ komm Knockout wir gehen etwas essen „ sagte er lächelnd, doch Knockout ging einfach weiter „ nein hab kein Hunger „

Er wunderte sich warum Knockout das nicht wollte, aber er war sich sicher das Knockout schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte, denn er konnte es gut daran erkennen wie er läuft und auch daran, dass er sich nicht richtig wehren konnte als die Insekticons ihn angegriffen hatten „ doch wir gehen essen „ sagte er kurz und holte Knockout ein. Knockout verschränkte aber nur die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf, Hardshell hatte kein Problem damit das er nicht wollte immerhin war er ein ganzes Stück größer als er und konnte ihn so ganz leicht wie eine puppe über seinen Rücken werfen „ so jetzt gehen wir essen „ sagte er und hielt Knockout auf seinem Rücken so fest das dieser nicht runter konnte.

Knockout knurrte wütend als er über Hardshells rücken hing und haute mit seiner Faust gegen seinen Rücken „ lass mich sofort runter sonst..." Hardshell fing an zu lachen „ lass mich raten, sonst zerkratzt du mir meinen lack ? „ er lief grinsend weiter und lies sich nichtmal von Knockouts Schlägen irritieren . Knockout wusste selbst nicht was er dann machen sollte immerhin war Hardshell stärker als er und in so einer misslichen Lage konnte er ihm nichtmal etwas anhaben, doch die Idee mit dem lack zerkratzen kam ihm sehr passen „ ja genau das mache ich dann „ Hardshell lief lachen weiter und öffnete die Tür zum Speisesaal „ kannst du gerne machen stört mich nicht „

Eine andere Idee viel Knockout auch nicht ein und so bliebt er einfach kämpfend über seinen Rücken liegen, er würde ihm niemals sagen, dass er das eigentlich garnicht so schlimm fand , aber das würde sein Stolz nie mitmachen und so wehrte er sich weiter. Hardshell wusste aber das es ihm nicht so viel ausmacht , denn ansonsten hätte Knockout bestimmt schon versucht ihn umzubringen immerhin hing er auf seinem Rücken und könnte ihm so ganz leicht weh tun.

Als Hardshell mit Knockout auf dem Rücken den Raum betraht setzte er sich auf einen der viel Stühle, die um einen Tisch herum gestellt waren, und setzte Knockout , ohne ihm weh zu tun, neber sich hin und grinste ihn an . Knockout verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper „ ich bin ja hier du kannst aufhören so zu grinsen „ sagte er und unterdrückte sich so gut er konnte das lachen „ aber natürlich ich werde sofort aufhören mich zu freuen das ich hier mit dir sein darf „ hardshell stand auf und begab sich zu einer Theke um dort die Energon Würfel zu holen, dabei schaute ihm Knockout nach. Für Knockout war es total ungewohnt , denn seid Breakdowns Tod musste er alles allein machne und jetzt machte Hardshell alles für ihn. Knockout war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nichtmal merkte wie sich Hardshell neber ihn hingesetzt hatte und den einen Würfel vor ihn gestellt hatte.

Hardshell schaute ihn an und fragte sich warum er so still auf einen Fleck starrte, er folgte seinen Blick aber schaute so mit ihm an die Wand. Er schaute wieder Knockout an der immernoch wie versteinert auf die Wand schaute „ das ist seltsam „ er versuchte Knockout anzustupsen um ihn wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen, stupste dabei aber wohl etwas zu fest an , denn nachdem er ihn angestupst hatte flog Knockout von dem Stuhl runter und landete auf dem Boden.

Knockout rieb ich mit seiner Hand über den Kopf als er auf dem Boden landet war und murrte leise „ was sollte das den ? „ er stemmte sich mit seinen Armen wieder hoch und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl drauf . Hardshell schaute traurig zum Boden „ ich wollte nicht das du runter fällst ich denke mal ich hab dich etwas zu fest gestupst „ er schaute wieder auf und sah ihn an „ etwas zu fest ? Du hast mich vom Stuhl geschmissen „ Knockout reibte sich weiter über seinen Kopf drüber, hörte aber auf als er den Gesichtsausdruck von Hardshell sah „ macht schon nix komm wir essen was „

hardshell hatte nicht beabsichtigt ihm weh zu tun, immerhin wollte er mit ihm befreundet bleiben und fühlte sich so sehr mies. Bei den Insekticons war so was nicht schlimm wenn man sich gegenseitig umhaut aber anscheinend war das bei Knockout nicht der Sall , aber er nickte dann lächelnd als Knockout das sagt „ ja können wir „ die beiden fingen an zu Essen und schauten sich dabei lächelnd an, bis das essen uninteressant wurde und sie sich einfach still die ganze zeit über anschauten.

Als Plötzlich die Tür ruckartig aufgerissen wurde und zwei Insekticons herein kamen, die Knockout nicht kannte, erschreckten sich beide und schauten schnell voneinander weg und sahen , damit die beiden nicht merkten wie sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Einer der beiden lief in die Ecke des Saals wo die Energon Würfel gestapelt lagen und der andere stellte sich vor die beiden hin.

„ Sharphot, Kickback was macht ihr beide den hier ?" fragte Hardshell und schaut die beiden böse an, doch Sharpshot schaute ihn nur grinsend an „ Wir machen deinen Job den du bist ja mit dem Gör der Decepticons beschäftigt „ bei dem Word Gör wurde Sharpshots grinsen noch größer und Knockout senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden ab .

„ was meinst du mit meinem Job machen? und er ist mein Freund „ Hardshell hasste dieses Grinsen von ihm, denn immer wenn er es hatte bedeutete das , dass er etwas vorhatte „ du haust ja lieber ab um mit einem schäbigen Decepticon zeit zu verbringen und kümmerst dich nichtmal darum das die Insekticons essen bekommen aber Hauptsache deinem prinzsschen geht's gut „ sagte Sharpshot und zeigte auf Kickback, der ein paar Würfel gestapelt hatte und sie aufhebt . Hardshell knurrte wütend „ es ist meine Sache wann ich was mache und wenn ich mit einem Decepticon Zeit verbringen will mache ich das auch und du hast mir schonmal garnichts zu sagen „ Er drückte unbewusst Knockout etwas hinter sich um ihn vor Sharpshot zu schützen „ aber wenn es nach dir gehen würde, würdest du den ganzen tag mit deinem tollen Arzt hier hocken und euch so verliebt anschauen und die insekticons könnten verhungern „ Knockout kam sich in diesem Moment einfach nur falsch am Platz vor und schaute niedergeschlagen auf den Boden um niemanden ansehen zu müssen, er wollte am lieben einfach aus dem Raum rennen, konnte das aber nicht weil Hardshell ihn unbewusst festhält .

Gerade als Hardshell wieder anfangen wollte zu sprechen um seinen Freund zu verteidigen fing Sharpshot wieder an zu sprechen „ aber es ist ja deine Sache wann du was machst „ sagte er grinsend „ und ich würde ja niemals den großen Meister Hardshell in frage stellen „ er nahm das restliche Energon und ging schelmisch lachend aus dem Zimmer raus.

Hardshell knurrte ihm wütend nach und sah dann zu Knockout , dieser schaute aber immer noch bedrückt auf den Boden und schien nicht gerade fröhlich über das was der Insekticon gesagt hat zu sein. „ knockout ich wollte nicht das ..." doch Knockout nickte einfach nur „ ist schon gut „ Knockout stand auf und schob den Stuhl an den Tisch an, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen folgte er einfach den Weg nach draußen. Hardshell stand schnell auf und folgte ihm „ knockout jetzt warte doch mal auf mich „ Hardshell wollte ihm erklären warum Sharpshot so etwas gesagt hatte und das er das niemals machen würden , so hielt ihm am Arm fest damit er endlich mal stehen bleiben würde, doch er riss seinen Arm wieder los und ging mit niedergehängtem Kopf weiter.

Es machte Hardshell traurig knockout so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, aber er konnte es nachvollziehen warum er jetzt so reagierte und lief ihm so einfach nach. Knockout lief so einfach weiter bis er vor seinem Quartier war und dort rein lief, dabei schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu und das so feste , dass sie gegen Hardshells Nase flog. Er legte sich aufs bett und zog sich die Decke über seinen Kopf, währenddessen rieb sich Hardshell über sein Gesicht und öffnete leise die Tür. Als Hardshell dann endlich im Raum war schloss er leise hinter sich die Tür und sah zu Knockouts bett nur um festzustellen, dass er sich unter seiner Decke versteckt hatte.

Auch wenn Knockout die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte und in seinen Gedanken versunken war konnte er immer noch hören wie Hardshell den Raum betrat und konnte ebenso hören wie er sich wie am ersten Tag in die Ecke von dem Zimmer setzte. Er ignorierte es aber und drehte sich so das er die Wand vor Augen hatte, er schloss seine Augen und versuchte so etwas zu schlafen. Hardshell schaute noch kurz zu ihm und schaute dann auf den Boden, das war nicht die Nacht wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, immerhin war er jetzt endlich wieder bei Knockout und dann passiert so etwas.

Knockout versuchte so zu schlafen, konnte aber nicht weil er immer daran denken musste, wie Hardshell jetzt in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte sich das alles auch anders vorgestellt und rutschte so ganz dicht an die Wand „ jetzt komm schon her „ sagte er leise und wartete bis Hardshell aufstand und sich zu ihm ins Bett legte. Als Hardshell bei ihm im Bett lag war das erste was er machte die Arme um Knockout zu schlingen und ihn feste an ihn zu ziehen, doch Knockout versuchte sich von ihm los zu drücken um wieder zurück zu kommen. Hardshell hatte aber nicht vor ihn los zu lassen und drückte ihn so weiter fest an ihn, dabei achtete er darauf ihm nicht weh zu tun, nach einiger Zeit hörte Knockout mit dem Drücken auf und blieb einfach an ihn gedrückt dort liegen.

Knockout schaute nach unten auf das bett und vergrub so sein Gesicht in seinem Bett „ warum hat er so was gesagt ? Hast du mich so bei den Insekticons genannt ? „ fragte er leise und kam dabei nichtmal auf die Idee ihn anzusehen. Hardshell drückte ihn noch fester an sich selbst als er es eh schon hatte, er verstand jetzt was Knockout so runter gezogen hatte „ nein das hat er auf keinen Fall von mir „ er schüttelte den Kopf „ Er hat aber ein großes Problem mit mir und versucht mich loszuwerden „ sagte er leise aber noch so das Knockout es hören konnte.

Knockout drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an „ und warum sollte er dich loswerden wenn er mich beleidigt ? „ Hardshell konnte deutlich an Knockouts Gesichtsausdruck sehen das ihn das sehr bedrückte und sprach so weiter „ er weis wie viel du mir bedeutest und er weis auch das wenn du nicht hier währst ich die Nemesis verlassen würde, ich denke mal das er das deswegen gesagt hat damit du mich hasst und ich gehe „ er drückte ihn weiter an sich und sah ihn von oben an „ du würdest die Nemesis verlassen wenn ich nicht hier währe oder wir streit hätten ? „ das wunderte Knockout etwas, immerhin hatte Hardshell alles daran gesetzt hierher zu kommen.

Hardshell nickte „ klar würde ich das , du bist wenn man es so will der einzige Grund warum ich hier bin, deswegen will auch nicht das du sauer auf mich bist denn..." er hörte kurz auf zu reden und überlegte wie er das am besten formulieren sollte „ ich mag dich sehr gerne und verbringe ich auch gerne zeit mit dir „ ihm war es peinlich das zu sagen und schaute so nach unten, er hatte noch nie dafür mit jemanden über seine Gefühle Gerede . Er hörte wie Knockout leise seufzt und ihn ansah „ ich mag dich auch sehr gerne „ sagte er lächelnd und schmuste sich so etwas an ihn heran. Hardshell freute sich sehr das von ihm zu hören und schaute ihn an.

Knockout wunderte sich etwas weil Hardshell dort einige Minuten nur rum stand und ihn anschaute ohne sich zu bewegen und er nicht wusste was er machen sollte, so drückte er sich einfach weiter an ihn und dachte kurz über etwas das er bei den Menschen immer im Fernseher gesehen hatte und drückte vorsichtig und kaum merklich Knockout einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er hoffte das sich Knockout jetzt freuen würde so wie die Menschen in den Filmen, doch Knockout schaute ihn nur verwirrt an „ was sollte das den werden ? „ hardshell lies traurig den Kopf hängen „ ich habe das bei den Menschen gesehen und die haben sich gefreut wenn das jemand gemacht hat „ sagte er leise und schaute jetzt selbst niedergeschlagen auf den Boden.

Knockout grinste aber nur und griff Hardshell an seine Brustplatte „ wenn musst du das schon so machen „ er zog hardshell nach vorne zu sich und küsst ihn richtig . Hardshell wunderte sich sehr was er jetzt machte, doch er mochte das Gefühl und schloss so seine Augen. Hardshell legte in dem Kuss seine Arme um Knockout herum und zog ihn so näher an sich . Knockout hielt ihn so einige Zeit lang fest , bis er sich wieder zurück zog und ihn ansah „ so macht man das „ sagte er grinsend und sah ihn an, doch Hardshell war noch viel zu verwirrt und erstaunt um etwas zu sagen .. Knockout legte sich neber ihn und rollte sich an ihm zusammen, hardshell legte seine Arme beschützend um ihn und zog ihn so an sich. Die beiden bleiben so zusammen liegen bis sie einschliefen .


	13. Chapter 13

Als Hardshell am nächsten Morgen erwachte musste er erstmal grinsen als er feststellte, dass sich Knockout im Schlaf komplett herum gerollte hatte und jetzt mit seinem Körper auf ihm lag, dabei hatte Knockout seinen Kopf auf Hardshells Brust gelegt. Er lächelte und beobachtete ihn etwas beim schlafen bis er merkte wie spät es eigentlich schon geworden war. Langsam und vorsichtig fing er an über Knockouts Wange zu streicheln in der Hoffnung das er ihn so sanft wecken konnte,doch Knockout fing nur an leise im Schlaf zu schnurren, Hardshell musste grinsen als er diese Geräusche von Knockout hörte und wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören damit er ihm weiter dabei zuhören konnte.

Er wusste aber das sie jetzt langsam mal aus dem Bett rausgehen mussten und dachte so nach wie er ihn wach bekommen konnte, er grinst und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Dies wiederholte er so lange bis Knockout müde seine Augen öffnete und ihn mit einem leeren Blick ansah „ wie hab ich dir das gestern gezeigt ? „ Hardshells grinsen wurde breiter als er das sagte und so zog er ihn etwas nach oben , damit er ihn überhaupt küssen konnte, und küsst ihn liebevoll.

Nach einigen Minuten löste Knockout langsam den Kuss und sah ihn an „ so ist das schon viel besser „ er grinste „ aber das müssen wir noch etwas üben bis es perfekt ist „ Hardshell grinste " ja klar machen wir das " Knockout streckte sich und rollte wieder von Hardshells herunter damit dieser die Chance hatte aufzustehen. Hardshell streckte sich etwas und setze sich dann auf „ und was hast du heute vor ? „ fragte er währenddessen er aus dem bett stieg und sich dort weiter streckte . Knockout folgte ihm aus dem Bett „ arbeiten „ sagte er seufzend und sah zu ihm. Hardshell grinste als er das sagte und erinnerte sich daran das er ihm noch gar nicht die gute Nachricht gesagt hatte „ gut dann fangen wir mal an „ sagte er und zog Knockout gegen seinen Körper.

„ wieso wir ? „ es wunderte Knockout ein wenig das Hardshell wir sagten, immerhin stand er bis jetzt immer rum oder hat aufgeräumt „ ja ich als dein Assistent muss dir ja helfen „ sagte er grinsend und wartete auf seine Reaktion „ Assistent ? Du ? Seid wann bist du mein Assistent „ fragte Knockout und schaute zu Hardshell nach oben „ Ich brauchte einen guten Grund warum ich so oft bei dir bin also habe ich mit Megatron besprochen das ich dein Assistent bin „ fing er an zu sprechen „ du scheinst nicht gerade Glücklich darüber „ sagte er etwas enttäuscht, immerhin dachte Hardshell das er ihm damit einen Gefallen machen würde.

„ das ist super „ sagte Knockout und lächelte, er freute sich darüber das Hardshell sein Assistent ist besonders weil er so nicht einfach weg durfte während der arbeit und so bei ihm bleiben musste ob er wollte oder nicht. Hardshell drückte Knockout weiter an sich und lächelte „ gut dann lass uns mal los gehen „ er lief los und zog dabei Knockout neber sich her .Knockout lies sich mal mitziehen und wartete bis sie an der Tür der Krankenstation angekommen waren, er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Hardshell schaute sich in den nun sauberen und aufgeräumten Raum um „ also als es hier noch dreckig war hat er mir viel besser gefallen „ er lief etwas im raum herum und schaute sich wiedermal alles an, während Knockout seine Sachen auf einen Tisch legte „ das war mir klar das du das sagst „ er stellte den Rest auch auf den Tisch und stellte sich dann wieder aufrecht hin „ so gefällt es mir aber viel besser „ sagte er grinsend.

Während Hardshell sich alles ansah fing Knockout schon mal an ein paar Ersatzteile herzustellen, die er später für die Reparatur der Vehicons gebrauchen könnte nach einiger zeit sah Hardshell zu Knockout währenddessen er anfing zu arbeitet und ging zu ihm , als er bei ihm war legte er von hinten seine Arme um Knockouts Schultern „ Knockout ich muss leider nochmal zu den Insekticons gehen immerhin hat Sharpshot schon recht gehabt und ich muss mich auch um sie etwas kümmern „ hofft das er ihm deswegen nicht böse ist, Knockout drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und küsst ihn lieb auf die Wange „ klar doch wir sehen uns dann das kann ich hier auch allein machen „

Hardshell nickte und lies Knockout wieder seine Arbeit verrichten, er ging leise aus dem Raum raus und lief den Weg durch die Nemesis zu den Insekticons. Unbemerkt von Knockout betrat aber eine andere dunkle Gestalt den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür, dabei schloss er sie nicht nur sondern verschloss sie so zu das man sie nicht mehr aufbekommen würde ohne den Schlüssel. Er lehnte sich an die Wand neber Knockout an und sah ihm beim arbeiten zu , bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Knockout ihn noch nicht bemerkt, erst als er nach seinem Werkzeug griff und sich so herum drehte.

Er sprang kurz auf und knurrte leise „ was willst du hier ? „ die Gestalt, die sich jetzt als Sharpshot heraus stellte , lief zu dem Tisch an dem Knockout gerade arbeitete und sah ihn an „ das ist doch eine Krankenstation oder ? Also sollte man hier auch Hilfe her bekommen richtig ? „ er grinste auf Knockout herab und sah ihn an „ ja das hier ist eine Krankenstation „ knockout merkte schnell das er so nicht weiter arbeiten konnte und legte so seine Sache fürs erste beiseite „ also wie kann ich dir helfen ? „ er stand auf und stellte sich neber Sharpshot hin.

„ das ist wirklich ganz leicht „ der Insekticon grinste weiter und schneller als Knockout reagieren konnte, sprang er auf ihn und drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an die Wand „ du sollst dich gefälligst von Hardshell fern halten „ sagte er knurrend und drückte Knockouts Kopf fest an die wand damit dieser keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren „ Was geht dich das an wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin ?" fragte Knockout und versucht sich nach hinten zu drücken um aus den Klauen des Insekticons raus zu kommen.

„ hast du eine Ahnung wie schlimm es war für Hardshell zu arbeiten ? Seid er dauernd bei dir ist ist das nur schlimmer geworden „ fing er knurrend an zu sprechen und drückte seine Klaue um Knockouts Hals „ und das schlimmste er ist kaum bei den Insekticons und deswegen muss ich nicht nur seine arbeiten verrichten sondern ihm auch noch dienen „ knockout legte seine Hände um Sharpshots Kralle und versuchte sie so weg zu drückten, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung hatte Sharpshot einen Festen Griff um seinen Hals und so konnte er die Klauen nicht weg bekommen.

„ dann rede doch mit ihm drüber es gibt bestimmt eine Lösung dafür „ Knockout wusste nicht ob er neuerdings so lieb war weil er jetzt seine große liebe kennen gelernt hatte oder ob es der Sauerstoff Mangel war „ ich habe eine bessere Lösung „ sagte er grinsend „ besser gesagt zwei Lösungsvorschläge für dich „ er drückte ihn fester gegen die Wand und drehte dabei Knockouts Kopf so, dass er ihn ansehen musste „ Lösung Nummer eins ist , du verschwindest von der Nemesis und brichst somit Hardshell den Spark oder Nummer zwei ich breche dir wortwörtlich den Spark „ sagte er drohen und knurrte ihn leise an .

„ ich gebe dir einen Tag für deine Entscheidung, wenn du dann nicht weg bist bist du schneller Tod als du dich umsehen kannst „ er schaute ihn weiter bedrohend an „ und solltest du Hardshell davon erzählen dann wird er mit dir leiden „ gerade als er weiter sprechen wollte hörte er von draußen ein klopfen an der Tür.

„ hey Knockout warum ist die Tür abgeschlossen ? „ Sharpshot erkannte diese Stimme sofort und knurrte frustriert, grinste dann aber und sah Knockout an „ wie gesagt zwei Tage „ mit diesen Worten haute ihm Sharpshot den Schraubenschlüssel, der auf dem Boden lag , so fest gegen seinen Kopf das er an der Wand herunter rutschte und erstmal bewusstlos auf dem Boden fiel. Genau in diesem Moment trat Hardshell die Tür ein und sah gerade noch wie Knockout auf dem Boden das Bewusstsein verlor „ Sharpshot „ sagte er knurrend und lief auf ihn zu „ was beim Allspark hast du mit ihm gemacht ? „ fragte er stinksauer und zeigte dabei auf Knockout .

Sharpshot lief immer weiter nach hinten „ ich habe nichts gemacht, ich war hier damit er nach meinem Arm schauen konnte, den hatte ich mir beim Energon holen angeschlagen „ sagte er schnell als ausrede und sah ihn an, doch Hardshell knurrte ihn weiter an „ und warum ist er dann jetzt Ohnmächtig ? „ Sharpshot grinste innerlich doch setze nach außen hin ein besorgtes Gesicht auf „ keine Ahnung ich bin kein Arzt, vielleicht ein Zusammenbruch der System oder so was er ist plötzlich einfach nach hinten gelaufen und dann auf den Boden gefallen „ er sah ihn an und hoffte sehr das er das glaubte. Auch wenn Hardshell ihm das nicht ganz so abkaufte war seine größte Priorität jetzt erstmal zu schauen wie es Knockout ging und so ging er schnell zu ihm und schaute ihn besorgt an, Sharpshot war froh das er nicht weiter darauf einging zumindest für das erste und hielt sich solange er mit Knockout beschäftigt war lieber im Hintergrund und legte wieder sein besorgtes Gesicht auf.

Hardshell packte Knockout vorsichtig an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht um ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen, nachdem das nicht klappte streichelte er ihm lieb über den Kopf „ misst warum klappt das den nicht ? „ fragte Hardshell mehr oder weniger sich selbst, er verfluchte sich selbst das er nicht aufgepasst hatte oder Knockout nicht gefragt hatte, immerhin war er ja sein Assistent . „ hau ihm eine über das hilft immer „ sagte Sharphot grinsend und sah ihn an „ wenn du nicht gleich dein loses Mundwerk hält töte ich dich eigenhändig „ knurrte er wütend und versuchte ihn weiter wach zu bekommen, Sharpshot verschränkte mürrisch die Arme vor seiner Brust und fragte sich was an seiner Idee jetzt so schlimm war .bestimmt währe er so aufgewacht oder gestorben aber das würde ihm nur recht kommen.

Hardshell knurrte frustriert als Knockout immer noch nicht aufwachte und dachte nach was er am besten machen sollte, er entschied sich dafür Knockout erstmal in eine sichere Umgebung zu bringen bevor Megatron oder die Vehicons darauf aufmerksam wurde und ihn nur bedrängten.

So vorsichtig wie Harshell konnte hebte er Knockout auf seinen arm und passte auf das er nicht runter fallen konnte „ wohin gehen sie Meister ? „ fragte ihn Sharpshot als er anfing aus der Krankenstation zu gehen, doch Hardshell ignorierte ihn einfach und konzentrierte sich darauf das Knockout nicht fallen würde. Sharpshot knurrt wütend immerhin war das alles so nicht geplant, er grinste aber weil ihm klar wurde das das für seinen Plan nur passend kam.


	14. Chapter 14

Hardshell trugt Knockout weiter auf seinen Arm durch die Gänge der Nemesis und lief auf Knockouts Zimmer zu, dabei ging Sharpshot grinsend hinter ihm her und schaute ihn immer besorgt an wenn Hardshell sich zu ihm drehte. Er öffnete die Tür , welche zu Knockouts Quartier führte, und lief langsam mit Knockout rein, dabei passte er auf das er nicht von seinem Arm fallen konnte.

So Vorsichtig wie er nur konnte legte er Knockout auf sein Bett ab und zog dann die Decke über seinen Körper, Sharpshot wollte sich das ganze natürlich nicht entgehen lassen und ging so mit rein ins zimmer und wunderte sich dort erstmal wie fürsorklich Hardshell sein konnte, besonders weil er bei den anderen Insekticons immer der Meinung war, dass wenn sie sich nicht selbst helfen das sie es nicht wert seihen weiter Leben zu dürfen , und jetzt hängt er alles daran das es dem Decpticon Arzt wieder gut geht .

Hardshell schaute Knockout an und dachte nach wie er ihn jetzt wach bekommen sollte „ hey Knockout komm schon wach auf „ sagte er und streichelte lieb über seine Wange , als das nicht klappte dachte er weiter nach und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr „ wenn du nicht aufwachst zerkratze ich dein Lack „ schon voller Freude das er jetzt aufwachen würde wegen der Drohung stellte er sich auf und wartete aufgeregt das er die Augen öffnete und aufsprang, doch schaute ihn nur enttäuscht an als er sich nicht mal einen Millimeter rührte. Er sah sich im Zimmer um ob er etwas hilfreiches finden konnte und durchsuche so die Kisten und Schubladen die er finden konnte, Sharpshot schaut zu Knockout und grinste als ihm auffiel das etwas blaues sich auf dem Kissen unter seinem Kopf sammelte.

Als Hardshell ein Buch in einer Schublade gefunden hatte und mit ihm zu Knockout ging viel ihm dann auch das Energon auf dem Kissen auf, er fragte sich warum es dort war, immerhin war Knockout immer so ordentlich und würde sowas immer gleich weg machen besonders bevor er damit seinen Lack dreckig machen würde . Es wahr ihm aber auch in diesem Moment egal und so hebte er Knockout vorsichtig an und legte ihn auf die Andere Seite des Bettes damit er nicht in dem Energon liegen musste. „ so hier muss doch irgendwas darüber stehen „ sprach er leise zu sich selbst und durchblätterte das Buch, anders als bei den meisten Insekticons konnte Hardshell ein wenig lesen wenn auch nicht gut aber es reichte damit er die meisten Sachen in diesem Buch verstand, außer natürlich die ganzen Medizinischen Fachbegriffe.

Doch zu Hardshells enttäuschen stand in diesem Buch nichts darüber wie man jemanden aus dem Koma zustand aufwecken konnte oder er hat es einfach überlesen. Als er dann wieder zu Knockout sah merkte er das sich auch dieses mal ein Energon fleck unter seinen Kopf bildete, dieser war sogar größer als der letzte. Das wunderte Hardshell jetzt doch etwas immerhin war der Fleck davor noch nicht auf seinem Kopfkissen. Also ging Hardshell wieder zu ihm und hebte ihn wieder an um ihn wieder auf eine andere Seite zu legen, doch zu seinem Entsetzen drehte Knockout dabei seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und das erste was Hardshell sofort in Auge fiel war ein tiefer Schnitt, welcher Knockouts Kopf schmückte. Voller Entsetzen legte er ihn schnell wieder zurück aufs Bett und drehte seinen Kopf so , dass die Wunde nach oben zeigte und er so nicht auf der Wunde liegen musste, denn er hatte von Knockout gelernt das die Wunden nie auf etwas dreckigen liegen dürfen.

Sharpshot, der die Wunde jetzt auch richtig wahr genommen hatte, grinste so breit das man meinen könnte er würde gleich einen Sparkstillstand bekommen. Er wusste das sein Plan so immer besser wurde und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand an, dabei schaute er zu wie Hardshell planlos umher ging und überlegte wie er Knockout davor bewahren sollte zu viel Energon zu verlieren. Hardshell überlegte weiter „ was mache ich den jetzt nur ? „ fragte er sich selbst in der Hoffnung das er sich auch selbst antworten konnte „ ich bin immer noch dafür wir hauen ihm eine über „ sagte Sharpshot und grinst dabei , Hardshell knurrte und ging auf ihn zu „ was für eine beschissene Idee ist es den jemanden der eine Wunde am Kopf hat eine überzuhauen „ er packte ihn an seiner Brust und hebte ihn in die Luft „ das war meine Idee wenn du keine Antwort willst darfst du auch nicht laut fragen „ knurrte er nur zurück und zog Hardshells Hände von sich weg.

Hardshell drehte sich wieder um und ging zu Knockout um ihn zu helfen, dabei merkte er sich das er nachher nochmal darüber mit Sharpshot reden musste. Plötzlich lächelte Hardshell als er sich daran erinnerte wie er früher eine Frau beobachtet hatte, die einem kleinen Kind einen Stoff fetzen ums Bein gewickelt hatte damit die Wunde die das kleine Kind hatte aufhörte zu Bluten. Er hoffte sehr, dass das auch bei Knockout klappen könnte und begab sich so auf die Suche nach etwas womit er die Wunde umwickeln konnte und wunderte sich dabei das ein Arzt in seinem Zimmer nichtmal einen Verbandskasten oder so was rumliegen hatte, doch auch Sharpshot hatte diesen Gedanken und grinste fies als er einen Kasten mit einem rotem Kreuz drauf sah, naürlich wollte er nicht das Hardshell diesen Kasten fand, denn er wusste genauso gut wie Hardshell was dort drin war und das würde dann nur dafür sorgen das es Knockout wieder besser ging, also nahm er den Kasten, legte ihn auf einen Stuhl und setze sich ganz einfach drauf, denn er wusste das Hardshell dort niemals nachschauen würde.

Hardshell durchsuchte seinen Schrank und wühlte dort in ein paar Kisten herum, bis er dort ein Bild fand und erstmal starr stehen blieb. Auf diesem Bild konnte Hardshell erkennen wie Knockout grinsend seine Arme um einen großen Decepticon geschlungen hatte , auch wenn er den anderen Decepticon nicht kannte konnte er sehen das sie auf dem Bild sehr Glücklich aussahen, als er das Bild rum drehte schaute er auf die Schrift die hinten drauf stand und versuchte sie zu Lesen „ Du wirst immer in meinen Erinnerungen weiter leben „ Hardshell verstand nun warum Knockout am ersten Tag an dem er ihn getroffen hatte so traurig war den so wie es Aussah war das auf dem Bild Knockouts alter Freund . Hardshell konnte sich dank der Schrift hinten drauf denken das er Tod war und legte so das Bild vorsichtig wieder in die Kiste und legte sie geschlossen in den Schrank zurück, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke das Knockout vor ihm schon jemand hatte schwer im Magen lag wusste er das Knockout ihn genau jetzt mehr als sonst brauchte , außerdem liebte er ihn einfach zu sehr um ihn wegen so was nicht mehr zu mögen.

Als er die andere Hälfte des Schrankes durchsuchte fand er schließlich ein paar alte Decken „ damit müsste es auch gehen „ sprach er wiedermal zu sich selbst und hoffte das Sharpshot dieses mal kein doofes Kommentar von sich geben würde, er legte die Decke auf das Bett und sah sie an . Er sah auf Knockouts decke, welche in seinem Bett lag und nahm sie hoch, weil die Decke schon voller Energon war würde er es bestimmt nicht schlimm finden wenn sie noch etwas dreckiger werden würde und fuhr so leicht und vorsichtig wie er konnte mit der Decke über seine Wunde am Kopf. Nachdem er sich Sicher war, dass die Wunde fürs erste sauber genug war reiste er die Alte Decke in streifen und wickelte sie so gut er konnte um seinen Kopf, als sein Kopf dann Aussah wie die von einer Mumie hörte er auf und bewunderte sein Arbeit.

Sharpshot wurde langweilig dabei zusehen zu müssen wie sein Meister sich um einen Decpticon kümmerte und nutze die Zeit in der er schon mal hier ist und schaute sich Knockouts Zimmer an in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden das er gegen ihn verwenden könnte. Hardshell legte sich zu Knockout ins Bett und drückte ihn sanft an sich, dabei war es ihm egal ob er in dem Energon drin lag ,immerhin fand er anders als Knockout sowas nicht schlimm. Er fing an mit seiner einen Hand lieb über seine Wange zu streicheln und mit der anderen über seinen rücken in der Hoffnung das er bald aufwachen würde, zu niemand anderen war er bis jetzt so lieb wie zu Knockout doch er liebte ihn einfach zu sehr um ihn wegen sowas zu verlieren .

Er fing an zu lächeln als er sah das Knockout langsam mit der Hand über seinen Kopf fuhr und leise anfing Geräusche von sich zu geben. Das erste was Knockout sah als er die Augen öffnete war Hardshell mit einem glücklichen lächeln auf dem Gesicht und so musste er auch leicht lächeln. Hardshell legte beschützend die Arme um ihn und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig an Knockouts Kopf, er freute sich sehr Hardshell bei sich zu haben , doch schreckte zurück als er plötzlich Sharpshot in seinem Zimmer sehen konnte. Sharpshot grinste als er sah wie sich Knockout erschreckte und zeigte mit seiner Waffe auf Hardshells Rücken und zeigte mit der anderen auf seinen Mund als Drohung das wenn er auch nur etwas falsches sagt Hardshell mit seinem Leben bezahlen musste.

Knockout fing an unbewusst zu zittern als er das sah und drückte sich näher an Hardshell heran, dieser sah ihn etwas verwirrt an „ ist alles in Ordnung bei dir ? Du zitterst so „ sagte er besorgt und hoffte das es nichts schlimmes als die Wunde war „ mein Kopf tut weh aber sonst geht's mir gut „ er wusste das wenn er sich nicht was einfallen lässt warum er zittert das Sharpshot dann Hardshell umbringen würde und so sagte er einfach das erste was ihm einfiel „ mir ist nur etwas kalt „ sagte er und hoffte sehr das er das glaubt. Hardshell nickte „ ok warte kurz „ er stand auf und ging zum Schrank in dem er davor auch die Decke für seinen Kopf her hatte und holte noch eine heraus, diese legte er über Knockout und legte sich dann wieder zu ihn ins Bett.

Als er sich wieder zu ihm legte merkte er das Sharpshot noch immer im Zimmer war „ Sharpshot geh gefälligst zu den anderen „ knurrte er leise und drückte Knockout wieder an sich, dieser war sehr froh als Sharpshot mürrisch den Raum verlässt sah aber als er ging das er ihn nochmals drohend ansah und schrumpfte etwas ins Bett herein. Hardshell merkte das aber und streichelte lieb über seine Wange „ mach dir keine sorgen deinem Kopf geht es bald besser „ sagte er aufmunternd und hoffte sehr das er sich dadurch besser fühlt.

Knockout lehnt sich wieder zurück aufs Bett und schaute die Decke an , Hardshell zog Knockout lieb zu sich und legte ihn neber sich hin, dabei passte auf das er nicht seinen Kopf zu sehr berührte um ihm nicht noch mehr schmerzen zu zu fügen . So sehr Knockout auch versuchte sich zu beruhigen und einfach die Zeit mit Hardshell zu genießen so sehr konnte er es auch nicht wegen der Angst ihn für immer zu verlieren und er machte sich immer noch Gedanken darüber wie er sich jetzt entscheiden sollte. Egal wie oft er die beiden Möglichkeiten die ihm Sharpshot zur Verfügung gestellt hatte durch seinen Kopf laufen lief er fand einfach keine Lösung für was er sich entscheiden sollte, denn immer Endete es damit das er wieder allein ohne Hardshell war.

Hardshell machte sich große Sorgen darüber das er die ganze Zeit nur an die Decke schaute und versuchte ihn so etwas abzulenken , er legte seine beiden klauen an jeweils eine Wange von Knockout und zog ihn so gegen sich in einen tiefen Kuss. Knockout wunderte sich zuerst was genau er machte doch grinste als er merkte wie Hardshell ihn liebevoll küsste, umso länger die Beiden sich küssten umso sicherer wurde sich Knockout für was er sich entscheiden sollte.


	15. Chapter 15

Nach einigen Minuten die für Knockout wie Sekunden vergingen löste er langsam den Kuss und schaute Hardshell an. Knockout lächelte Hardshell an und fiel ihm um die Arme „ womit habe ich das den verdient ? „ fragte ihn Hardshell als er seine Arme beschützend um seinen Hals legte und ihn an sich drückte „ dafür das du bei mir bist „ sagte Knockout und schmust sich dabei an ihn. Hardshell lächelte weiter und streichelte lieb über seinen Rücken „ das wird sich auch niemals ändern „ sagte er und lies ihn langsam wieder los „ ich gehe dir mal was zu essen holen damit es dir bald besser geht „ sagte er lieb als er sich aus dem Bett erhob und langsam auf dem Weg zum Esssaal lief, Knockout nickte ihm nach und nutzte die Zeit um die Decke, welche Hardshell um seinen Kopf gewickelt hatte, etwas zu richten damit er nicht ganz wie eine Mumie aussah und legte sich danach entspannt ins Bett zurück um sich etwas auszuruhen und seinem Körper die Ruhe zu geben , die er braucht. Als Hardshell jedoch weg war wurde die Tür langsam wieder geöffnet und Sharpshot lief langsam ins Zimmer rein. Als er drinnen war lehnte er sich an die Wand an und knurrte bedrohlich um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Knockout sah ihn unbeeindruckt an und schreckte Nichtmal hoch als er sich dann vor ihm hinstellte , Sharpshot knurrte ihn wütend an und packte Knockout am Kragen, er zog ihn so aus dem Bett heraus und schmiss ihn knurrend auf den Boden. Er drückte Knockout mit seinem Fuß runter, indem er ihn auf seine Brust drückte, und sah ihn böse an „ und hast du dich jetzt endlich entschieden ? „ fragte er und grinste schon fies , weil er sich darauf freute was er dann mit Knockout machen konnte. Knockout sah ihn weiter unbeeindruckt an

„ ich habe mich für eine Option entschieden „ sagte er und fing ebenso so an fies zu grinsen, Sharpshot wunderte sich warum er so grinste „ und welche währe das „ er spielte etwas mit einem kleinen Dolch, welcher er in seiner Hand hatte, herum und sah dabei Knockout an „ für keine von dir gestellten Optionen „ sagte er und transformierte seine Hand in seine Säge und haute ihm diese ins Kniegelenk von dem Knie mit dem er ihn runter drückte. Sharpshot konnte so nicht anders und musste weg springen um sein Bein nicht weiter zu Gefährten .

Knockout rappelte sich wieder vom Boden auf und grinste ihn an „ meine Option ist das ich mit Hardshell zusammen bleibe, denn lieber Lebe ich einen Tag voller Freude mit ihm zusammen und nehme so den Tod in Kauf, als das ich mich von ihm trenne und ihn und mich selbst verletze „ er zeigte mit seiner Säge auf ihn „ Aber wenn du mich umbringst dann nehme ich dich mit ins Grab „

Sharpshot knurrte wütend und vergaß in diesem Moment sein Bein komplett und konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf Knockout zu töten „ gut dann wirst du jetzt sterben „ auch wenn Sharpshot das nicht zeigte war er doch sehr über Knockouts Verhalten überrascht, denn er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich so gegen jemanden wehren konnte und sich ihm wiedersetze. Doch genau das machte er und wartete ab ob Sharpshot nicht doch schlau genug währe einfach zu gehen. Sharpshot weigerte sich aber nachzugeben, denn das währe nur ein Zeichen der Schwäche für ihn und er wollte nichts mehr als gegen ihn zu Gewinnen . Knockout hielt sich seine Hand vor den Mund und machte eine gefälschte Gähn Bewegung „ ich schlafe gleich ein vor Langeweile , wird das heute noch was ? „ fragte er ihn und grinste als er sah wie wütend ihn das machte.

Sharpshot sprang plötzlich von dem Platz auf dem er stand auf und sprang auf Knockout, doch dieser weichte gekonnt aus und haute ihm mit seiner Faust so gegen sein Gesicht das er auf den Boden aufschlug. „ das ist für mein Kopf „ sagte er und trat ihn in so fester er konnte in den Bauch „ das ist dafür das du mich und Hardshell auseinander bringen wolltest „ er hebt ihn hoch und haute ihn fest gegen die Wand „ und das ist dafür das du nie wieder auf die Idee kommst so was bei uns zu machen „ gerade als er ihm mit seiner Säge in den Hals schneiden wollte konterte er seinen Angriff und trat Knockout die Beine weg sodass dieser auf den Boden fiel. „ dachtest du wirklich das du mich den großen und mächtigen Sharpshot besiegen könntest ? „ er lachte böse „ wie erbärmlich du doch bist„ er drückte ihn wieder auf den Boden „ weist du ich werde es genießen dich zu töten „ Sharpshot wusste das ihm die Wunde, welche Knockout noch immer an seinem Kopf hatte , immer noch zu schaffen machte und stellte so sein Bein auf seinen Kopf ab.

„ wie schon gesagt lieber sterbe ich mit dem Gedanken das Hardshell und ich die besten freunde sind als ihn allein zu lassen „ Knockout wusste das er und Hardshell mehr als nur gute Freunde waren, er wollte aber nicht das Sharpshot das wusste, Sharpshot drückte sein Bein immer fester gegen seinen Kopf doch er schaute auf den Boden und verzog Nichtmal das Gesicht als er sich auf seinen Kopf mit seinem Bein stellte und dabei seine Wunde noch weiter verletze .Sharpshot grinste „ du machst es mir zu einfach „ er zog langsam seinen Dolch über seinen Rücken und zerkratzte so nicht nur seinen Lack sondern zog so auch eine Spur aus Energon über seinen Rücken" jetzt stirbst du und dein Lack ist kaputt „ sagte er lachen, doch Knockout fand das weniger lustig und knurrte wütend. Er trat mit seinem Bein so schnell nach vorne das er Sharpshot erwischte und diesen gegen die Wand schickte,weil Sharpshot damit nicht gerechnet hatte konnte er sich auch nicht wehren oder ausweichen und flog so gegen die Wand.

„ jetzt hast du ein großes Problem „ sagte Knockout als er ihm wiedermal gegen sein Gesicht haute und gegen seinen Bauch trat „ denkst du das ich angst vor jemanden wie dir habe ? „ fragte Sharpshot und sah ihn Tod ernst an, doch knockout grinste nur zurück „ das solltest du lieber „ sagte Knockout und sah zu wie er versuchte den Tritten und Schlägen von ihm auszuweichen, dabei scheiterte er aber mehr als nur kläglich und lag so am Ende zusammengeschlagen auf dem Boden. „und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer bevor Hardshell zurück kommt und dich noch schlimmer zurichtet als du jetzt schon aussiehst „

So sehr wie Knockout ihn jetzt am liebsten eigenhändig den Kopf angerissen hätte, so sehr wusste er auch das er das nicht konnte. Er wusste das die anderen Insekticons ihn auch nicht so mögen und würde er jetzt einen von ihnen Umbringen würden sie ihn nie akzeptieren und er könnte so auch nicht mit Hardshell zusammen leben, denn er wusste das er bei seinen Insekticons bleiben musste und wenn es auch nur ein zwei tage in der Woche war. Doch selbst ein tag war für Knockout zu viel wenn er ihn nicht mit Hardshell verbringen durfte.

Sharpshot knurrte wütend „ warum ? Hast du zu viel angst eine Person umzubringen ? „ fragte er lachend „ wahrscheinlich weil dann dein ach so schöner Lack mit Energon befleckt werden würde „ Knockout trat ihn wieder mit den Bein runter aber dieses mal in den Hals damit er aufhören musste zu reden um überhaupt noch Luft zu bekommen „ bist du jetzt wohl still ? „ er drückte ihn fest mit seinem Fußballen auf den Boden „ ich habe wahrscheinlich mehr Leute getötet, gefoltert oder zessiert als du dir in deinen Träumen erhoffen kannst und wenn du nicht der nächste sein willst rate ich dir das du deinen Hintern aus meinem Zimmer raus bewegst und nie wieder zurück kommst „

Sharpshot war klar das er im Moment keine andere Wahl hatte als so schnell wie möglich den Raum zu verlassen, denn würde ihn Hardshell hier so sehen hätte er ein Problem und so stand er auf seinen nun wackeligen Beinen wieder auf und hielt sich an der Wand fest um nicht zusammen zu brechen „ das hat Konsequenzen das sag ich dir „ sagte er knurrend und ging zur Tür doch Knockout sah ihm nur nach „ solltest du nochmal auf so eine Idee kommen werde ich nicht mehr so gnädig mit dir sein „ er wartete bis der Insekticon aus seinem Zimmer gegangen war und seufzte erleichtert.

Knockout sah Sharpshot noch nach , bewegte sich dabei aber nicht mehr . Langsam fing er an schwarze Punkte an einzelnen Stellen zu sehen und rieb sich die Augen, langsam bekam er das Gefühl nur noch die hälfte mit zu bekommen und er kam sich träge vor , diese Punkte wurden immer größer und ehe er sich versehen konnte nahm die schwärze sein ganzes Blickfeld ein und er merkte wie nicht nur seine Augen zufielen sondern auch wie seine Beine nachgaben und ihn zum Boden schickten . Er versuchte zwar noch sich fest zu halten konnte aber den Tisch nicht mehr greifen und viel so benommen auf den Boden.

Kurz bevor Knockout auf dem Boden aufschlug kam Hardshell wieder zurück mit zwei Engeron Würfel in der Hand und öffnete die Tür , als er gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte und einen Schritt in den Raum ging sah er gerade wie Knockout auf den Boden fiel und schmiss sofort die Energon Würfel auf den Boden, so schnell er konnte rannte er nach vorne und fing Knockout bevor dieser den Boden berührte, langsam legte er ihn auf den Boden ab und legte Knockouts Kopf in seinen Schoss . Als Hardshell ihn dann so drehte das er ihn richtig sehen konnte war dieser sehr erleichtert zu sehen, dass Knockout die Augen noch offen hatte und das er so nicht ganz bewusstlos war, doch er konnte ebenso erkennen das Knockouts Augen ganz weiß schimmerten und viel größer und dunkelter erschienen.

So vorsichtig wie beim letzen mal hebte Hardshell ihn hoch und legte ihn auf sein Bett, behutsam zog er wieder die Decke über seinen Körper und streichelte lieb über seinen Kopf, dabei fiel ihn auf, dass Knockouts Wunde größer aussah und wieder Engergon verlor, also zog er die Decke, welche bei dem Kampf von seinem Kopf über seinen Hals gerutscht war , nach oben und wickelte sie wieder über seinen Kopf, damit er nicht noch mehr Energon verliert.

Er sah das Knockout langsam wieder alles war nahm was um ihn herum geschah und lächelte erleichtert, er fing wieder an behutsam über seinen Kopf zu streicheln und machte dies solange bis er wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Knockout strich sich langsam über seinen Kopf und sah ihn etwas müde an „ was ist den passiert ? „ fragte Hardshell und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett hinein „ ich glaube ich bin einfach nur zu schnell aufgestanden „ sagte Knockout und lächelte leicht, auch wenn Harshell das gerne glauben würde so konnte er es aber nicht, denn wenn währe seine Wunde jetzt nicht noch schlimmer geworden, aber Knockout war der Arzt von den beiden und so stellte er seine Aussage nicht in Frage.

Knockout rollt sich wieder an Hardshell ein als dieser sich zu ihm legte und lächelte leicht, Hardshell legte beschützend seine Arme um ihn herum und zog ihn so gegen sich. Während sich Knockout an Hardshell drücken lies dieser schon zufrieden seine Augen zufallen und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Hardshell schaute ihm dabei zu und grinste als er das machte, er streichelte leicht über seinen Rücken und sah ihn an „ hey Knockout darf ich dir mal eine Frage stellen ? „ fragte Hardshell leise damit fals Knockout schon schlief er ihn nicht weckte. Knockout nickte leicht „ ja darfst du doch immer „ sagte er lieb und wartete darauf das Hardshell ihm die Frage stellte.


	16. Chapter 16

Hardshell nickte und sah ihn an „ warum bist du eigentlich Arzt geworden ? „ Knockout wunderte sich etwas über die Frage und rollte sich so herum, dass er ihn ansehen konnte „ wie kommst du den auf diese Frage ? „ Hardshell drückte Knockout weiter gegen sich „ weil du selbst nicht so zu frieden damit scheinst und selbst dich auch nicht an die Sachen , die Ärzte sagen, hälst „ leise seufzend sah ihn Knockout an und und überlegte kurz wie er es ihm sagen soll, er wusste selbst , dass er recht hatte mit dem was er sagte und wollte ihn auch nicht anlügen und entschied sich so dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„ ich wollte eigentlich nie Arzt werden „ fing Knockout an zu sprechen „ aber deine Eltern haben dich gezwungen ?" fragte ihn Hardshell mitten im Satz und sah ihn an, Knockout lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf „ nein nicht mal Ansatz weise , ich musste es werden , denn sonst währe ich heute Tod „ er wusste das Hardshell gleich fragen würde warum er sonst Tod währe und sprach weiter „ früher als ich noch ein kleiner Sparkling war lebte ich die meiste Zeit auf der Straße, meine Eltern sind beide in dem Krieg spurlos verschwunden und ich war allein. Weil ich so auch niemanden hatte der mir Energon brachte oder besorgen konnte musste ich das selbst in die Hand nehmen und fing an, andere, die mir über den Weg liefen, zu bestehen und auszurauben , so konnte ich mich am Leben halten, auch wenn das nicht immer ganz leicht war „

er machte eine kurze Pause und sah ihn dabei an, als er dann weiter sprach schaute er etwas auf den Boden „ Doch weil ich die anderen immer bestohlen habe war ich nicht gerade beliebt bei den anderen weder bei den großen noch bei den anderen älteren Sparklings , besonders die anderen Sparklings haben mich gehasst, weil sie immer die selbe Ideen hatten , aber ich ihnen immer zuvor gekommen war und so habe ich mich öfters als ich zählen konnte mit ihnen geprügelt. Leider habe ich die meiste Zeit immer gegen die größeren Verloren , weil ich nicht richtig Kämpfen konnte und auch wenig Energon zum überleben hatte und es so sehr schwer für mich was zu Kämpfen. Ich habe dann angefangen Energon zu sammeln und in eine kleine , alte, verlassene Gasse gebracht, in der ich die Meiste Zeit auch geschlafen hatte,ich wollte das eigentlich als Vorrat lagern das falls ich irgendwann nichts mehr finden konnte nicht verhungern musste.

Aber anscheinend hatte nicht nur ich die Idee und so kamen eines Tages die anderen größeren Sparklings zu meinem Versteck und haben haben mich weg geschupst und zusammen geschlagen und dann haben sie mir alles geklaut was ich hatte, alles Engeron was ich in der ganzen Zeit gesammelt hatte , alle alten Stoff Reste mit denen ich verhindert hatte das ich erfiere einfach alles was ich hatte. Nachdem ich es dann endlich geschafft hatte mit meinen Wunden aufzustehen merkte ich das ich gar nichts mehr hatte und wusste das ich so auch nicht überleben konnte, also setze ich mich an den Straßen rand auf den kalten Boden und von diesem Zeitpunkt war mir eigentlich egal was aus mir geschah."

Hardshell sah ihn die ganze Zeit beim sprechen an und hörte genau zu was er sagte, nach einer kleinen Pause sprach Knockout weiter „ Gerade als ich dann auch noch die restliche Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte sah ich ein Schiff über den Himmel fliegen und stand auf, ich folgte dem Schiff bis zu der stelle an der es landete und sah es mir aus der Nähe an. Als ich näher an das Schiff kam sah ich das es mit Energon nur so überfüllt war und dachte mir das sie es wahrscheinlich nie merken würden wenn ein, zwei Würfel fehlen würden und so näherte ich mich vorsichtig dem Schiff.

Gerade als ich drinnen war und mir zwei Engeron Würfel genommen hatte merkte ich aber wie das Schiff den Boden verlies und mich so mit sich nahm, als das Schiff dann los flog konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten und flog nach hinten gegen die Wand, dabei hatte ich anscheinend aber so viel Krach gemacht, dass zwei Wachen kamen um nach zu schauen woher die Geräusche kamen . Obwohl ich mich hinter den Energon Würfeln Versteckt hatte, entdeckten sie mich schließlich . Die beiden nahmen mich unsanft mit und schmissen mich , als das Schiff wieder gelandet war und sie mich in einen Großen Saal gebracht hatten , vor Megatrons Thron."

Hardshell wunderte es sehr, dass Knockout schon so früh zu den Decepticons gekommen war und noch mehr mit welchen Umständen . Er sah ihn dann an als Zeichen das er weiter sprechen kann , Knockout nickte kurz und dachte nach wie er das jetzt erklären sollte „ Er sagte dann irgendwas von wegen das wer von ihm etwas Klaut mit dem Tod besaft werden musste, sagte aber auch das wenn ich ihm einen guten Grund nennen konnte warum er mich nicht töten sollte das ich dann weiter leben durfte. Das war für mich als Sparkling eine schwere Frage denn ich hatte nichts was ich ihm als Gegenleistung bringen konnte, konnte aber auch nichts was für einen Untertan gut oder nützlich währe. Ich dachte erst daran mich als Krieger anzubieten , sah dann aber die anderen und merkte das ich im Gegensatz zu ihnen winzig war, obwohl ich dort schon recht alt war und eigentlich schon garnicht mehr ein Sparkling war, ich wusste aber in diesem Moment auch das selbst wenn ich noch wachsen würde das ich viel kleiner als die andren währe und mir war klar ,dass ich ein miserabler Kämpfer währe, sonst hätte ich mich gegen die anderen Sparkling verteidigen können „

er stockte wieder kurz und lachte „ sieht man ja jetzt auch noch das ich immer noch kleiner als die meisten bin „ Hardshell sah ihn an „ jetzt red schon weiter „ sagte er und wartete das Knockout weiter erzählt „ Also erzählte ich ihm einfach das ich sehr geschickt darin war andere zu bestehlen , ich erzählte ihm auch das ich oft als ich klein war mit dem Tod auf der Straße konfrontiert worden bin und ich wenn mir langweilig war alte gefundene Sachen zusammen gebastelt habe. Megatron sagte mir dann das ihnen gerade auf der Nemesis ein Arzt fehlte und bot mir an das ich entweder als Arzt arbeite oder zu sterbe. Natürlich sagte ich ihm sofort, dass ich Arzt werde, von dem Tag lebte ich auf der Nemesis und fing an die ganzen Sachen, die ein Arzt wissen musste, zu lernen „

Er sah zu Hardshell ob dieser nun alles wusste, was er wissen wollte. Hardshell überlegte kurz, er wusste nicht ob er Knockout auf das Bild ansprechen sollte , welches er in seinem Schrank gefunden hatte, immerhin hatte es ihn schon interessiert wer der Kerl darauf war und warum er dort war. So sah er Knockout an und schaute auf den Boden „ ja eine frage habe ich noch „ er seufzte und sah ihn an „ als ich nach einem Verbannt für deinen Kopf gesucht habe, habe ich den schrank von dir durchsucht und dort ein altes Bild gefunden, auf dem Bild warst du und ein anderer Kerl „ Knockout sprang etwas auf als er hörte wie er von dem Bild sprach, einer seits weil er angst hatte das Hardshell sauer war und das Bild zerstört hätte aber noch viel mehr aus Angst, dass Hardshell ihn jetzt nicht mehr mögen würde und ihn verlassen würde, weil er weis das er früher schonmal jemanden sehr nah stand . Als er aber merkte das Hardshell einfach nur neugierig war entspannte er sich wieder und sprach „ ja was ist mit dem Bild ? „

„ wer war der andere der neber dir stand ? Und..." er stockte kurz das sprechen, denn er wusste nicht wie er das fragen sollte und wusste auch nicht ob er wirklich die Antwort darauf hören wollte „ und wart ihr zusammen ? „ Knockout sah ihn an „ das andere auf dem Bild war Breakdown mein ehemaliger Assistent und Freund„ Hardshell wunderte sich warum er sein Assistent war immerhin sah er eher aus wie ein Krieger" also wart ihr zusammen ? „ auch wenn er eigentlich die Antwort gar nicht hören wollte aus angst das er ihn vielleicht daran erinnert das er ihn früher mochte und ihn verlässt, so sehr wollte er auch wissen was es mit Breakdown auf sich hatte. „ eigentlich ist das der nächste Teil nach dem was ich dir eben erzählt habe, nachdem ich dann in der Nemesis wohnte und dort Arzt wurde stellte ich schnell fest, dass es dort nicht so leicht war wie ich es mir vorstellt hatte. Weil ich der Neue dort war und auch noch der Kleinste war haben alle ihren Wut und Zorn immer an mir ausgelassen und in den Meisten fällen hatte ich nicht mal die Chance mich zu wehren weil sie alle viel Stärker und Größer im Vergleich zu mir waren, aber auch weil Megatron mir gedroht hatte das wenn ich einen seiner Krieger verletze das ich dann Ärger bekomme . Sogar die Vehicons habe mich immer gehauen und getreten und niemand auf der Nemesis nahm mich wirklich ernst oder wollte mir helfen geschweigenden mir mir Zeit verbringen, also war ich fast die meiste Zeit immer allein, ich weis sogar noch genau das der eine Vehicon zu mir sagte er würde lieber qualvoll sterben als das ich ihn behandle."

Knockout stoppte kurz und strich sich übers Gesicht, für ihn war das nicht leicht über seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen besonders weil er noch nie jemanden davon erzählt hatte." wenn du mir das nicht erzählen willst oder nicht bereit dafür bist musst du das nicht machen „ versicherte ihn Hardshell, denn er wollte nicht das sich Knockout damit unwohl fühlte und wollte ihn auf keinen Fall dazu zwingen. Als Knockout dann aber nickte als Zeichen dafür, dass er vorfahren wollte, war Hardshell wieder still um ihn nicht zu stören „ Als ich eines Tages aus meiner Krankenstation raus ging und auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer war wurde ich unsanft gegen die Wand geschupst und merkte wie jemand seinen Fuß auf meinen Hals stellte , so konnte nicht mehr Atmen. Gerade als ich kurz davor war bewusstlos zu werden und schon mit lauter Dellen auf dem Boden lag hört ich wie jemand meinen Angreifer weg haute und mir half vom Boden aufzustehen. Der, der mir aufgeholfen hatte, war Breakdown und ich merkte schnell das die anderen sehr viel Respekt vor ihm hatten.

Von diesem Tage an blieb ich immer in seiner Nähe damit die anderen von mir weg blieben und ich mir vielleicht mir merken konnte wie die anderen auch Angst vor mit hatten. So fing er an mir beizubringen wie ich mich gegen andere Verteidigen konnte und ich zeigte ihm etwas über die Medizin und über dir Verarztung von Verletzer , mit der Zeit waren wir dann nur noch zusammen und so machte wir alles zusammen. Ich weis nicht warum aber irgendwie kamen wir uns so immer näher und er sagte dann immer das wir zusammen waren, er versuchte mich immer davon zu überzeugen das wir zusammen sein sollten und ein Teil von mir wollte das auch aber der andere Teil von mir sagte das er nicht der Richtige ist und so habe ich ihm oft gesagt wir sind nur sehr gute Freunde und er meinte immer das es auf das selbe hinaus gehen würde , er fing dann mit der Zeit an mich immer wie sein Eigentum zu behandeln und mich überall hin mit zu schleppen wie eine Stoffpuppe, er hat immer alles für mich entschieden und ich hatte eigentlich keine eigene Rechte mehr „

Knockout sah als er das sagte das Hardshell traurig auf den Boden schaute, er merkte jetzt erst das Hardshell die meisten der Dinge auch öfters machte und setze sich zu ihm „ bei dir ist das was anderes, ich weis das du es nur gut meinst und du würdest sofort aufhören wenn du merkst das ich das nicht mag." versicherte ihm Knockout und Hardshell lächelte leicht und nickte, er legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich „ aber warum bist du dann nicht gegangen wenn er so gemein zu dir war ? „ fragte er ihn um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen „ ich weis nicht, vielleicht weil ich alles was ich bis dorthin geschafft habe ihn zu verdanken hatte, vielleicht aber auch weil wir immer alles zusammen gemacht hatten und ich war mir sicher das er das machte um mir zu zeigen wie sehr er mich mag, denn immer wenn ich ihn darauf ansprach sagte er mir das und so blieb ich auch immer weiter bei ihm und hatte mich so einiger Maßen daran gewöhnt. Aber irgendwann viel mir dann auf das er es übertreibt und egal wie oft ich ihm sagte das er das lassen soll um so mehr hat er mich immer nur noch wie sein Besitz behandelt und mit der Zeit hatte ich dann endlich den Mut um mich zu wehren und habe ihm dann mal richtig die Meinung gesagt in der Hoffnung das er so auf mich hören würde und er mich wieder wie vorher behandeln würde und so alles zwischen uns wieder normal sein könnte...„

Hardshell wundete sich warum Knockout aufhörte zu reden und sah ihn fragend an , doch als er ihn ansah stellte er fest das er weinte und nahm ihn beschützend in den Arm. Er wollte nicht das sich Knockout wieder an etwas Erinnern musste was ihm zum weinen brachte und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken „ als ich ihm das gesagt habe ist er stinke sauer geworden und aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, er schmiss mir die Tür vor der Nase zu und sagte das ich ihm nicht nachgehen müsste. Ich sah ihn dann für mehrer Tage nicht mehr wieder, als ich dann Megatron fragte ob er was über Breakdown wüsste „ er stockte wieder kurz und wischte sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen raus „ sagte er das Mech ihn gefangen hatte und ihn umgebracht haben „ so sehr Knockout auch versuchte nicht zu weinen so sehr konnte er es einfach nicht mehr zurück halten und fiel Hardshell schluchzend um den Hals, denn bis Heute gab sich Knockout für Breakdowns Tod selbst die Schuld.

Hardshell rieb ihm weiter beruhigend über seinen Rücken und sah ihn an „ das was passiert ist war aber nicht deine Schuld „ sagte er lieb und sah ihn an, Knockout wischte sich die Tränen wieder weg, doch merkte nur das es nichts bringt weil wieder neue auf seinem Gesicht erschienen „ doch hätte ich ihn nicht angeschrienen währe er nicht weg gegangen und Mech hätte ihn nie bekommen und dann würde er heute noch am leben sein „ Knockout fühlte sich bis heute noch mies für das was er früher gemacht hatte, Hardshell wischte ihm lieb die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und sah ihn an „ wenn er heute noch leben würde, würde er dich heute noch unterdrücken und außerdem bist du ein Arzt du weist besser als jeder andere das Sterben zum Leben dazu gehört „ . Hardshell streichelte einfach lieb weiter seinen Rücken und versuchte ihn so etwas anzulenken „ ja das stimmt schon aber.." fing knockout an zu sprechen, er wurde aber von Hardshell unterbrochen als dieser ihn liebevoll küsste „ nichts aber „ sagte er und lächelte als Knockout seine Arme unsicher in dem Kuss um ihn legte „ du wirst immer besser im Küssen „ sagte Knockout und grinste leicht , in der Hoffnung das er sich so ablenken könnte „ ich hatte den besten Meister den es gibt „ sagte Hardshell und drückte Knockout lieb an sich.


	17. Chapter 17

Knockout lächelte ihn an und wischte sich die restlichen Tränen aus seinem Gesicht „ jetzt darfst du mir mal ein paar Fragen über deine Vergangenheit beantworten „ Hardshell nickte und legte sich aufs Bett, dabei zog er Knockout mit sich und legte ihn so neber sich hin „ klar doch welche fragen hast du den ? „ Hardshell wunderte es das Knockout ihm jetzt erst fragen über seine Vergangenheit fragte, fand das aber weniger schlimm und sah ihn so weiter an „ also meine erste frage ist warum bist du der Anführer der Insekticons geworden und zweitens warum hast dieser Sahrpshot etwas gegen dich ? „ Hardshell nickte und fing an Knockout seine Geschichte wie versprochen zu erzählen

„ die beiden fragen hängen sogar sehr nah zusammen „ sagte er und lachte leicht „ also meiner Vergangenheit begann eigentlich fast so wie bei dir, ich lebte eben so wie du den größten Teil meines Lebens auf der Straße. Ich weis jedoch nicht was mit meinen Eltern ist ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern wie sie aussahen oder ob ich überhaupt welche hatte „ Knockout schaute ihn ganz verwirrt an als er das sagte „ aber wie kannst du bitte ohne Eltern aufwachsen und sie nicht mal kennen ? „ Knockout wusste als Arzt, das Sparklings immer wenigstens einen Teil ihrer Eltern brauchten um überhaupt groß zu werden, deswegen konnte er auch nicht verstehen wie es Hardshell geschafft hatte ohne sie aufzuwachsen.

„ die anderen Insekticons haben sich ab und an um mich gekümmert und nach mir geschaut, aber das reichte bei langen nicht zum Überleben und so fing ich an auf den Straßen umher zu gehen und mich selbst durch zuschlagen indem ich mir selbst Energon suchte oder beschaffte." er stoppte wieder kurz und grinste Knockout an „ also fast so wie bei dir, nur dass ich die meisten schon mit meinem aussehen allein verschreckt habe ,immerhin sieht man einen Insekticon auch nicht so oft dort und besonders nicht mit so vielen Naben. „ Knockout brach ihm an dieser Stelle ins Wort rein „ aber du warst doch noch ein Sparkling hatten die anderen wirklich so viel angst vor dir ? „ Hardshell nickte „ die anderen hatten alle vor mir angst darum wollte auch nie jemand mit mir spielen aber ich habe das zu meinem Vorteil genutzt und bin so immer an Energon und an andere Wichtige Sachen gekommen. Als ich irgendwann von meinem Ausflug aus der Stadt zurück zur Höhle gehen wollte, in der ich mit den anderen gewohnt hatte ,merkte ich das sie nicht mehr dort waren,ich habe glaub ich Tage damit verbracht herauszufinden wo sie waren, ich bin jeder Spur gefolgt aber schließlich kam ich zu dem Entschluss das sie nicht mehr hier waren und ich allein war."

Er merkte währenddessen er redete wie sich Knockout zusammen rollte und sich an ihn schmuste, dabei legte er sich so hin dass er ihn immer noch ansehen konnte „ also lief ich wieder zurück in die Stadt und habe dort so weiter gemacht wie davor und versucht das beste daraus zu machen , ich habe sogar ein verlassenes Haus gefunden in dem ich gewohnt habe. An einem Tag, als ich so wie immer mir von den anderen Energon klauen wollte , packte mich plötzlich jemand von hinten und hob ich nach oben in die Luft. Natürlich knurrte ich die Person sofort an und versuchte sie zu treten damit sie mich los lies und ich wieder zurück rennen konnte, doch als die Person mich herum drehte damit sie mich ansehen konnte , erkannte ich , dass es genauso wie ich ein Insekticon war. Er bot mir an mich mit zu nehmen und auf mich aufzupassen, er sagte mir das ich bei ihm immer Energon bekommen würde wenn ich wollte und das ich mit anderen Insekticons aufwachsen würde. Ich willigte sofort ein und ging mit ihm nach Hause um zu sehen wo ich wohnen würde.

Als ich dort ankam sah ich das dort in einer Höhle sehr viele insekticons versammelt waren und vor der Höhle sah ich zwei weitere Insekticon Sparklings spielen, so schnell ich konnte lief ich aufgeregt zu den beiden um mich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Nachdem ich eine weile mit den beiden gespielt hatte erfuhr ich von ihnen das der eine Sparkling Sharpshot hieß und der andere Kickback hieß , von diesem Tage an waren wir drei die besten Freunde die man sich nur vorstellen konnte und haben fast jede freie Minute, die wir nicht mit arbeiten verbracht haben, zusammen verbracht, der Insekticon der mich gefunden hatte wurde dann mein Adoptiv Vater und kümmerte sich immer um mich wenn ich nicht gerade mit den anderen spielen war und er nicht gerade weg war um seinen Aufgaben als Insekticon Anführer nachzugehen. Als ich ein paar Wochen später zu den andren beiden ging übten sie gerade Kämpfen und natürlich wollte ich das auch gleich probieren und übte so mit ihnen zusammen um genauso stark wie mein neuer Vater zu werden. So verging die Zeit und eines Tages starb mein Adoptiv Vater , den Grund weis ich bis heute nicht, aber weil er der Anführer der Insekticons war mussten die anderen jetzt einen Ersatz für ihn finden „

Er machte mal wieder eine Pause und schaute zu Knockout ob er soweit mit gekommen war, als er nickte sprach er dann weiter „ eigentlich war schon seit Sharpshots Kindheit festgelegt , dass er der neue Anführer wird wenn der alte Anführer sterben würde und für diesen Grund hatte er auch so viel Trainiert aber die anderen Insekticons entschieden sich dann dafür, dass ich ihr Anführer werde, weil ich der Sohn von ihm war und somit auch der Rechtmäßige Erbe des Titels. Auch wenn Sharphot vorgab sich für mich zu Freuen konnte ich ihm ansehen wie wütend er darüber war, dass er nicht der Anführer wurde"

Knockout sah ihn fragend an „ und was ist dem dem Anderen Sparkling ? „ fragte er leise damit er ihn nicht unterbrechen musste „ du meinst Kickback ? Dem war schon früher so gut wie alles egal daher hat es ihn wenig Gestört wenn ich oder er der Anführer geworden währe ,aber Sharpshot hat es mehr als auf geregt und von Tag zu Tag wurde er immer wütender wenn er sah wie ich die Insekticons anführte und irgendwann entzweite unsere Freundschaft dann komplett , von dem Tag an gehörte er zwar noch zu der Insekticon Gruppe dazu hatte aber einen großen Hass auf mich was es meist sehr schwer für mich machte ihm Aufträge oder Befehle zu geben „

Hardshell legte seinen Arm um Knockout herum und zog ihn so gegen sich, als er das machte fiel Knockout die zerstörten Energon Würfel vor der Tür auf „ warum liegt das Engeron eigentlich auf dem Boden ? „ fragte er Hardshell als er von unten nach oben zu ihm herauf schaute. Hardshell schaute zur Tür und sah ebenso wie er das Energon „ das hatte ich doch eigentlich zum essen geholt aber als ich gesehen habe wie du zusammengebrochen bist habe ich es fallen gelassen um dich zu fangen „ Hardshell sah ihn an und grinste breit „ aber jetzt wo du mich darauf ansprichst „ fing er an weiter zu reden und strich sich spielerisch über den Bauch „ ich bin am Verhungern und könnte jetzt alles essen „ Knockout streckte sich etwas und schaute ihn an „ dann sollten wir uns mal was zu essen holen „

Doch Hardshell schüttelte nur den Kopf „ das geht aber nicht „ verwundert schaute Knockout ihn an und legte den Kopf schief „ warum sollte das nicht gehen ? „ „ ganz einfach, ich kann nicht gehen , weil ich dich nicht allein lassen kann „ erwiderte Hardshell schnell „ und dich mit mir nehmen geht auch nicht „ sprach er dann weiter. Knockout überlegte „ aber es gibt bestimmt eine Möglichkeit Energon zu holen " doch wieder schüttelte Hardshell den Kopf „ ich hab eine bessere Idee „ sagte er grinsend und warf mit diesen Worten Knockout sanft auf den Rücken, bevor dieser die Chance hatte aufzustehen setze sich Hardshell auf ihn drauf und drückte ihn so runter „ willst du jetzt etwa mich essen ? „ fragte ihn Knockout als er von Hardshell aufs Bett gedrückt wurde, dabei passte dieser aber auf das er ihm nicht weh tut „ genau du hast es erfasst „ sagte Hardshell grinsend.

Hardshell fing dann an vorsichtig und sanft mit seinen spitzen Zähnen an Knockouts Hals herum zu kauen, ohne ihm dabei weh zu tun „ Hardshell lass das „ sagte Knockout und versuchte nicht zu lachen „ das kitzelt „ vorsichtig stemmte er seine Füße in Hardshelles Bauch und versuchte ihn so weg zu drücken, dabei gab er sich aber keine große mühe denn eigentlich mochte er das sehr was er gerade machte „ es kitzelt ? Das war nicht das Resultat welches ich haben wollte „ sagte er grinsend und fing an ein wenig fester zu beißen aber so , dass er nicht seine Energon Leitungen kaputt machte . Hardshell grinste „ weist du eigentlich das du ganz schön kitzelig bist ? „ fragte er knockout und biss weiter an seinem Hals herum „ stimmt doch gar nicht „ sagte er und lachte zwischen den einzelnen Wörtern „ doch bist du sehr sogar „ sagte er und hört zu wie Knockout lachte, dadurch wahren beide so abgelenkt das sie nicht bemerkten wie jemand das Zimmer betrat bis derjenige anfing zu sprechen

„ Knockout ? Lord Megatron möchte das du für ihn die Neuen Energon Proben Untersuchst „ sagte Starscream , doch als er von dem Bericht, welcher er in der Hand hielt, aufschaute stellte er fest was die beiden dort machten. Schreiend rannte er aus dem Zimmer raus und schmiss laut die Tür hinter sich zu, für ihn sah das so aus als würde Hardshell gerade versuchen Knockout zu fressen.

Hardshell drehte sich um als er etwas schreien hörte, dabei sah er Starscream nicht sondern hörte ihn nur und so sah dann wieder verwirrt zu Knockout „ seid wann gibt es auf der Nemesis ein Mädchen ? Und was meinte die von wegen Auftrag ? „ Knockout brach in lachen aus „ das war Starscream „ Hardshell wunderte sich sehr darüber" du meinst den Seeker ? Der ist aber ein hässliches Mädchen aber immerhin wusste ich es von Anfang an „ Knockout grinste und sah ihn an „ ja damit stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu auch wenn er kein Mädchen ist „Als die beiden gerade wieder schmusen wollten hörten sie plötzlich die Stimme von Megatron * Hardshell komm sofort in meinen Thronsaal das ist ein Befehl * und mit diesen Worten verschwand Megatrons Stimme aus Hardshells Commelink dann auch wieder. Hardshell sah Knockout an „ sieht aus als müsste ich dich jetzt doch mit nehmen „ sagte er und zog Knockout auf seinen Rücken und trug ihn so Huckepack aus dem Zimmer raus.

Er ging so zusammen mit Knockout zu Megatrons Thronsaal und lies ihn dort wieder runter „ so mal sehen was der Miesepeter jetzt schon wieder will" sagte er und klopfte an die große, dunkle Metall Tür, als er dann Megatrons Stimme hörte betrat er zusammen mit Knockout, der hinter ihm blieb um nicht gleich aufzufallen, den Raum.


	18. Chapter 18

Als Hardshell dann den Raum betrat war das erste ,was er und Knockout sahen , wie Megatron auf seinem Thron saß und Starscream sich dahinter versteckten, so kniete er sich erstmal auf den Boden und sah nach oben zu Megatron, dabei blieb Knockout so hinter ihm das er ihn nicht sehen konnte und hörte einfach nur zu, Hardshell konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen als er Starscream von unten beobachtete „ ja Lord Megatron wie kann ich ihnen dienen ? „ so sehr es Hardshell hasste mit ihm so reden zu müssen, so sehr wusste er, dass es nur das beste für ihn in diesem Moment währe und verbeugte sich so einfach weiter.

„ ich möchte sofort wissen warum Starscream davon labert das du meinen Arzt aufisst „ sagte er mürrisch wie immer und sah ihn ernst an „ aber ich labere nie ich beschwere mich nur über die offensichtlichen Tatsachen „ fügte Starscream am ende noch schnell hinzu um sich selbst vor seinem Meister zu verteidigen„ klappe halten Starscream und Hardshell rede jetzt !" Starscream verschränkte die Arme und schaute hinter dem Thron hervor um Hardshell zu sehen und zu hören was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte „ Knockout und mir was langweilig also haben wir ein wenig herumgealbert ihm geht es aber gut „ sagte er zur Versicherung und sah Megatron an „ und wo ist er dann bitte ? „ Megatron rieb sich mürrisch über seine Stirn. In diesem Moment kam Knockout hinter Hardshell hervor „ ich bin doch hier „ sagte er und sah zu Megatron.

Dieser griff nun mürrisch hinter sich und zog Starscream an seinem Flügel nach vorne „ wie kannst du es wagen mich so hinters Licht zu führen und meine kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden ?" fragte er ihn und drückte dabei seine Hand fest zusammen „ bitte Meister es war nicht meine Absicht aber es sah so realistisch aus „ sagte er währenddessen er versuchte seinen Flügel frei zu bekommen um die Flucht zu ergreifen . Megatron knurrte nochmal und warf ihn dann in die Ecke auf den Boden „ verschwinde aus meinen Augen „ sagte er und wand sich mit diesen Worten wieder zu Knockout und Hardshell.

„ und nun zu euch beiden „ er wunderte sich etwas als er die beiden beim sprechen ansah „ Knockout erklär mir sofort warum du eine Decke auf dem Kopf hast „ auch wenn es ihm eigentlich egal war wunderte es ihn warum sein Arzt, der immer so viel wert auf seinen Lack legt, mit einer Decke auf dem Kopf umher lief „ ich bin umgefallen und habe mir eine Wunde am Kopf geholt, Hardshell wollte dann verhindern das ich zu viel Energon verliere und hat nichts anderes als die Decke gefunden darum habe ich sie jetzt auf meinem Kopf „ sprach Knockout mit Ehrlichkeit und sah weiter nach Oben zu ihm „ ich will das du das Ding sofort abmachen gehst das ist fast peinlich wenn meine Mannschaft hier so wie bekloppte rumläuft „ er drehte sich beim Sprechen zu Hardshell „ und nun zu dir „ er knurrte bedrohlich laut beim sprechen

„ ich habe dir gesagt du kannst hier mit deinen Insekticons wohnen, wenn sie meinen Befehlen folgen. Seit zwei Stunden haben sie den Befehl Energon abzubauen und was machen sie ? „ Hardshell senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden und verfluchte sich selbst, das er darauf nicht geachtete hatte „ nicht das Energon abbauen „ sagte er unsicher, er wusste nicht ob Megatron darauf überhaupt eine Antwort haben wollte und sprach so nur ganz leise „ Richtig. Ich will das ihr euch darum kümmert, dass diese Decke von Knockouts Kopf verschwindet und dann will ich das deine Insekticons meinem Befehl folge leisten sonst fliegt ihr von meinem Schiff „

Sowol Knockout als auf Hardshell nickten schnell und gingen dann zusammen aus den Thronsaal heraus , als die beiden draußen angekommen waren seufzten die beiden erstmal, bis Hardshell sich zu Knockout drehte „ komm wir suchen mal etwas anderes was wir dir um den Kopf wickeln können als die Decke „ sagte er lachend , als er sich zur Krankenstation begab um dort einen verbannt zu finden. Knockout nickte und folgt ihm , dabei passte er auf der immer neber ihm her lief damit er, falls er nochmals umfallen sollte, ihn besser fangen konnte. Als die beiden dann die Krankestation erreichten öffnete Hardshell lieb die Tür und hielt sie für Knockout offen, dieser ging mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht durch die Tür und holte den Verbandskasten, welcher er dann auf einen Tisch legte .

„ so Hardshell dann zeig mal was du bei mir gelernt hast „ sagte er grinsend und hielt ihm seinen Kopf hin,er wusste, dass Hardshell das nicht wissen konnte weil er bis jetzt kaum bei ihm war ,wenn er etwas gemacht hat und so drehte er sich dann herum um Hardshell´s verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen „ aber... ich weis nicht mal wie man das macht und ich will dich nicht verletzen „ sagte er ehrlich und sah ihn an. Knockout rollte gespielt mit den Augen „ dann lernst du das jetzt und außerdem vertraue ich dir, dass du mir nicht weh tust „ er grinste und fing an ihm zu erklären wie man so eine Wunde behandelt

„ zuerst musst du die Decke abmachen „ Hardshell nickte und fing an, langsam und vorsichtig die Decke, welche auf Knockouts Kopf war, herunder zu rollen und auf die Seite zu legen damit sie weiter machen konnten und das schnell hinter sich bringen konnte. „ jetzt musst du sie eigentlich sauber machen „ sprach Knockout weiter , als er merkte, dass Hardshell fertig war " ich soll die Decke sauber machen ? " Hardshell verstand nicht so ganz wie ihnen das in dieser Situation helfen sollte , doch Knockout lachte darüber nur " nein du sollst die Wunde sauber machen" Hardshell sah ihn weiter an „ ich soll etwas sauber machen ? du weist, dass das nicht meine Stärke ist „ jeder wusste das Hardshell saubere Sachen hasste und daher auch nie etwas sauber machen würde, aber Knockout war der einzigste, für den er sowas machen würde „ und woher bekomme ich einen saubere Lappen ? „

Knockout zeigte auf den Kasten, welcher jetzt auf dem Tisch lag und wartete bis Hardshell den Lappen rausholte „ jetzt musst du die Wunde sauber machen damit sie sich nicht infiziert oder schlimmer wird „ Hardshell nickte und überlegte wie er das am besten machen sollte, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Knockout wegen ihm schmerzen hat und sah so erstmal die Wunde an. Er fing erstmal an langam mit dem lappen um die Wunde herum zu streichen damit er sehen konnte wo es Knockout weh tat damit er dort nicht bei der Wunde zu fest drücken würde, als er damit dann fertig war fing er an die komplette Wunde sauber zu machen.

Knockout wartete bis Hardshell auch damit fertig war und erklärte weiter was er jetzt machen müsste „ eigentlich müsstest du das jetzt zunähen „ bevor er den Satz zu ende sprechen konnte fiel ihm Hardshell ins Wort rein „ nein auf keinen Fall steche ich dir mit einer Nadel in den Kopf rein „ Knockout lachte leicht und sah ihn an „ hättest du mich fertig ausreden gelassen hättest du gewusst, dass ich sagen wollte, dass ich dir das noch nicht zutrauen kann weil du das noch nie gelernt hast „ Hardshell wollte zwar mit allen mitteln Knockout helfen wusste aber jetzt schon das er sowas niemals bei ihm machen könnte.

„ jetzt musst du nurnoch ein Verband drum wickeln und diesen dann fest machen „ er stoppte kurz das sprechen um zu lachen „ und dieses mal bitte nicht so das ich aussehe wie eine Mumie „ er konnte sehen wie Hardshell leicht mit dem Kopf nickte, währenddessen er aus dem Kasten ein Verband heraus kramte. Als er diesen dann zur Hand hatte erhob er sich wieder und überlegte wie er das am besten machen sollte. Er fing dann einfach an den Verband um seinen Kopf zu wickeln bis man die Wunde nicht mehr sehen konnte und stopfte das Ende unter eins der anderen Bänder, damit der Verband nicht wieder aufgeht „ so fertig „ sagte er stolz und betrachtete sein Werk „ hast du toll gemacht „ sagte Knockout als er aufstand und Hardshell einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Hardshell grinste wie immer als er das machte und legte seinen Arm um ihn , damit er ihn gegen sich drücken konnte „ komm wir gehen uns etwas Energon holen bevor ich dich wieder essen muss und das Mädchen angst bekommen muss „ sagte er lachend und lief schonmal voraus zum Esssaal , Knockout folgte ihm mit einem grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und nickte zustimmend " das wollen wir ja nicht " . Als die beiden dort ankamen zeigte Hardshell auf einen der Stühle damit sich Knockout dort hin setzte solange er etwas Energon holt. Nachdem sich Knockout hinsetzte , wartete ein paar Minuten und sah dann zu Hardshell, der jetzt zwei Energon Würfel in der Hand hielt „ hier bitte schön Knockout „ sagte er und gab Knockout einen der beiden Würfel lieb in die Hand und gesellte sich neber ihn auf den Stuhl.

„ danke schön „ sagte Knockout als er dankend den Würfel von ihm nahm und anfing zu essen . Hardshell beobachtete ihm dabei kurz und still und fing dann ebenso an zu essen. Als die beiden gerade richtig angefangen hatten hörten sie plötzlich wiedermal die Stimme von Megatron „ Hardshell wenn deine Inskticons nicht in einer Minute weg sind und ihre Arbeiten verrichten fliegt ihr raus ! „ beide sprangen auf als sie gerade bei einen endlich mal wieder ruhigen Moment von Megatron gestört wurden „ komm Knockout wir essen später zu Ende „ sagte Hardshell als er aufstand und los lief, er blieb aber stehen als er merkte, dass Knockout ihm nicht folgte „also gehen wir jetzt zu den Insekticons sollte ich nicht lieber hier auf dich warten ? „ fragte ihn Knockout, denn er wollte eigentlich nicht jetzt gerade Sharpshot über den Weg laufen

„ klar doch ich kann dich doch nicht allein hier lassen „ sagte Hardshell als er sanft Knockout an der Hand griff und ihn so mit sich zog. Knockout nickte unsicher und folgte ihm langsam bis zu der Tür, welche zu den Insekticons führte. Bevor er die Tür öffnete konnte Knockout hören, wie alle Insekticons laut durcheinander redeten und sich über irgendwas unterhielten, als dann Hardshell den Raum betrat wurde es plötzlich ganz leise und alle schauten Knockout und Hardshell an. Knockout mochte die Blicke nicht die die anderen Insekticons ihm zuwarfen und besonders nicht den Blick von einem bestimmten Insekticon, der hinten in der Ecke saß und ihn beobachtete

„ was fällt euch eigentlich ein ? „ knurrte Hardshell wütend „ ihr wollt doch auch hier wohnen oder ? „ er sah zu den Insekticons die jetzt alle mehr oder weniger anfingen zu nicken „ gut dann befolgt endlich mal den Befehl von Lord Megatron den ansonsten fliegen wir wieder von der Nemesis runter und müssen wieder in einer viel zu kleinen Höhle wohnen und wenn ich noch einmal mit bekomme das ihr ihm nicht gehorcht dann werde ich diejenigen eigenhändig bestrafen „ Hardshell merkte beim reden das sich Knockout gerade nicht so wohl fühlte und stellte sich so etwas beschützend vor ihn, er merkte aber das die Insekticons immer noch nicht anfingen den Befehl zu befolgen „ ich sagte ihr soll jetzt gehen !" schrie er wütend, wurde aber von Sharpshot unterbrochen

„ warum sollen wir raus ins Kalte gehen während sie hier im warmen bei dem Zwerg bleiben ?" frage er ihn und zeigte dabei auf Knockout, dieser fing an leise und kaum hörbar zu knurren als er ihn Zwerg nannte„ weil ich euer Anführer bin und weil ich hier bleiben muss und mit Lord Megatron verhandeln muss damit wir nicht raus fliegen „ doch Sharpshot wusste genau das das eine Lüge war und das er damit nur vertuschen wollte das er bei Knockout sein will. Gerade als Sharpshot wieder anfangen wollte zu reden kam ihn Hardshell zuvor „ und jetzt bewegt euch und befolgt den Befehl „ knurrte er währenddessen er sich mit Knockout umdrehte und den Raum verlässt ohne ihm auch nur die Chance zu geben mit ihm zu Diskutieren.

Die Insekticons liefen dann alle mehr oder weniger freiwillig los auf die Erde und hinter allen anderen liefen Sharpshot und Kickback, als die beiden mit den anderen auf der Erde angekommen waren fing Sharpshot an fies zu grinsend, dass merkte natürlich Kickback sofort und sah ihn verwirrt an „ warum grinst du so ? „ fragte er ihn und bliebt stehen um ihn besser zu sehen „ sagen wir es mal so ich hab einen Plan der unser Leben wieder wie früher macht „ sagte er fies grinsend und riebt sich langsam die Hände aneinander .


	19. Chapter 19

Kickback schaute ihn an „ und was währe das für ein Plan der nicht schief gehen kann ? „ fragte er ihn währenddessen er zusammen mit ihm weiter hinter den anderen Insekticons her lief „ das wirst du noch früh genug sehen „ war Sharpshots Antwort, als er Kickback an der Schulter packte und ihn hinter sich her auf dem Boden schliff, dabei passte er auf, dass die anderen das nicht mit bekamen. Er schliff ihn hinter sich her , bis sie weit genug entfernt waren, damit die anderen sie nicht mehr sehen und hören konnten. Das störte Kickback so wie eigentlich alles kein bisschen und so lies er sich mitschleifen und sah ihn an, als dieser ihn wieder los lies und er sich vom Boden erhob „ lass mich raten, du hast einen ganz tollen zum scheitern verurteilten Plan um den Arzt los zu werden damit Hardshell zerletzt ist und du ihn besser los werden kannst „ sagte er mit herablassender Stimme und sah ihn an, er kannte ihn schon lang genug um zu wissen das er das wieder versuchen würde.

„ mein Plan ist idiotensicher und nicht zum scheitern verurteilt „ sagte, während er laut knurrte „ das letze mal als du so einen tollen Plan hattest hat dich der Arzt verkloppt „ Kickback lachte, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte, stoppte das lachen aber als Sharpshot böse und bedrohlich knurrte „ ja und genau dafür möchte ich mich an ihm rächen immerhin lasse ich mich nicht so einfach von so einem Verwöhnten Gör fertig machen und gebe danach auf „ Kickback wusste das egal was er jetzt sagen würde, es ihn nur noch mehr davon überzeugen würde seinen plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Also versuchte er es mit dem letzten Kommentar das er noch hatte und hoffte das er damit Sharpshot von seiner Idee umstimmen konnte „ und wenn Meister Hardshell herausfindet das du dahinter steckst bist du so gut wie Tod, immerhin wird er jeden töten der ihm nur zu nahe kommt„ doch Sharpshot lachte nur leicht „ also würde der große Idiot merken wer dahinter steck, wie schon gesagt mein Plan ist idiotensicher der wird das niemals herausfinden „ er grinste fies „ wenn man ehrlich nimmt hab ich dann nicht mal was damit zu tun „

Mit diesen Worten lief Sharpshot los, dabei wartete er nicht ob Kickback ihm überhaupt folgte, zu seinem Glück tat er das aber und so liefen die beiden durch die Landschaft bis zu einem kleine Lager Halle und blieben stehen „ wie soll uns eine altes Menschen Lagerhalle helfen die beiden los zu werden ? „ fragte ihn Kickback als er sich die Halle genauer ansah und feststellte, das es alt und verlassen aussah „ das Haus wird uns garnicht Helfen , aber seine Insassen „ Sharpshot haute solange mit seiner Kralle gegen die Tür, bis aus der Halle zahlreiche Menschen mit Waffen raus kamen und diese Waffen auf sie richteten.

„ das ist dein Toller Plan ? Menschen ? „ Kickback sah ihn doof an „ wie sollen uns so kleine Kreaturen helfen „ fragte er ihn doch verstummte schnell als der Mensch anfing zu sprechen „ eine viel wichtigere Frage ist doch warum sollten wir Menschen euch helfen und wobei braucht ihr unsere Hilfe„ Sharpshot grinste die Menschen an „ ich habe ein Angebot für euch „ solange Sharpshot mit sprechen beschäftigt war nutzte Kickback die Zeit und sah sich etwas um. Als er sich die Lager halle genauer anschaute stellte er fest, das es innen drin Aussah wie in einer Militärbasis und konnte an der Wand das Wort Mech lesen. Damit konnte er natürlich nichts anfangen und hörte so wieder dem Gespräch der anderen zu.

„ und was ist das für ein Angebot und was springt dabei für uns raus ? „ fragte ihn Siles als er seinen Männern zeigte das sie die Waffen runter nehmen sollte, aber nicht vollständig weg räumen sollte , damit falls es eine Falle ist sie nicht ungeschützt dort standen. „ wir haben zur Zeit das Problem , dass unser Meister immer mit dem Arzt von Lord Megatron rum hängt und jetzt würden wir ihn gerne los werden. Dabei kommt ihr dann ins Spiel. Ihr sollt ihn umbringen „ sagte ihm Sharpshot und grinste fies „ warum sollen wir uns die Arbeit machen und ihn umbringen, warum macht ihr das nicht ? Und jetzt nochmal die Frage, was springt für uns dabei raus „ Sharpshot grinste einfach weiter „ das Problem ist das unser meister den Arzt sehr mag, wir aber nicht und wenn wir ihn umbringen schmeißt er uns aus seiner Gruppe und das wird zum großen Problem für uns „ er stoppte kurz und überlegte „ für euch springt alles raus was ihr haben wollt „

Siles sah ihn einfach weiter an und zeigte beim sprechen überhaupt keine Emotionen in seinem Gesicht „ wir könnten immer noch Energon gebrauchen „ sagte er einfach und schaute die beiden Insekticons an „ das passt gut wir haben reichlich Energon „ sagte Sharpshot wieder grinsend „ also ihr bringt den Arzt um und wir bringen euch dann das Energon „ Kickback stand einfach neber Sharpshot und wunderte sich das er mit einem Menschen verhandelte " woher wissen wir das ihr nicht Lügt und uns das Energon dann doch nicht bringt ?" wieder mal grinste Sharpshot " sollten wir euch das Energon nicht bringen habt ihr dann einen Toten Deceeptcion der reichlich Energon hat und außerdem Experimentiert ihr doch gerne an toten rum also gewinnt ihr so oder so „ Siles nickte kurz " dann bleibt nur noch eine Frage wo ist er ? „ während die beiden sprachen sagte kein anderer etwas weder die Soldaten noch Kickback.

„ noch ist er mit unserem Meister auf der Nemesis aber wir sorgen dafür das er auf die Erde kommt damit ihr euren Teil der Abmachung halten könnt „ mit diesen Worten drehten sich Sharpshot und Kickback um und gingen ihre Wege , auf dem Sie gekommen waren, wieder zurück um wieder zur Nemesis zu gelangen .

„ und du denkst wirklich das diese Winzlinge es schaffen einen Decepticon zu töten „ Sharpshot lachte fies „ bitte wir reden hier von dem Arzt das würde sogar ein Mensch alleine schaffen , außerdem haben sie schon ganz andere Umgebracht die weitaus stärker und größer als er waren „ Kickback blieb stehen und sah ihn an „ wie willst du es eigentlich schaffen das er mit dir auf die Erde geht und das Hardshell nicht mit kommt ? „ Sharpshot lief weiter auch wenn Kickback stehen blieb und sprach extra leise damit er mit kommen musste um zu verstehen was er sagte „ lass das mal meine Sorge sein und Hardshell darf gerne mit kommen , verhinder kann er seinen Tod eh nicht und dann sieht er wie sein bester Freund vor seinen Augen stirbt und er kann nichts dagegen machen „ er lachte fies „ das wird ihn so fertig machen das er leicht zu stürzen sein wird „

Kickback rollte mit den Augen „ das alles machst du nur weil du es immer noch nicht verkraftet hast das er Anführer geworden ist und nicht du ? „ Sharpshot packte ihn an seiner Brust und hob ihn vom Boden hoch „ es stand mir zu Anführer zu werden und nicht ihm „ er knurrte ihn an „ also werde ich es auch und niemand wird mich aufhalten das schwöre ich bei Primus namen „ Er lies ihn wieder auf den Boden zurück und ging weiter „ klar doch Meister durchgeknallt „ sagte Kickback leise zu sich selbst als er ihm folgte.

Als die beiden dann auf der Nemesis angekommen waren, lief Sharpshot vor zu dem Esssaal „ woher weist du das sie dort sind ? „ fragte ihn Kickback als er ihm langsam folgte „ die beiden waren davor auch schon dort also denke ich mal das sie versuchen jetzt mal etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen „ er grinste fies „ aber das währe ja zu schön für die beiden „ er öffnete die Tür und sah das seine Theorie stimmte. Knockout und Hardshell saßen neber einander und aßen ihr essen, dabei hatte Hardshell einen Arm um Knockout gelegt um ihn gegen sich zu drücken.

„ Meister Hardshell „ sagte Sharpshot als er sich vor ihn stellte. Hardshell knurrte tief „ du sollst doch deine Arbeit verrichten und nicht mich hier stören „ er hasste es mehr als nur einwenig , denn immer wenn er endlich mal etwas zeit mit Knockout verbringen konnte kam ihm irgendwas dazwischen oder sie wurden gestört „ es gibt ein Problem mit dem Energon , welches wir suchen sollen „ Hardshell knurrte weiter leise und drückte Knockout fest aber lieb gegen sich „ und welches ? „ Sharpshot musste sich sehr bemühen nicht zu grinsen „ dort gibt es keine wir sind den Koordinaten gefolgt und standen dann in dem wald" Hardshell schaute ihn verwirrt an „ aber die Energon Miene ist auch garnicht im Wald „ er knurrte laut „ zu welchen Koordinaten seit ihr gegangen ? „ Sharpshot sah ihn an „ zu den hier „ sagte er und drückte ihn eine Aufzeichnung mit den Koordinaten in die Hand .

„ das sind auch die Falschen Koordinaten „ er stand auf und knurrte Sharpshot an „ ich hab es ja versucht den anderen Insekticon zu sagen aber die wollten nicht auf mich hören „ Hardshell sah zu Knockout „ wir gehen es ihnen sagen und wehe danach stört uns nochmal jemand „ Knockout nickte und stand auf, er wusste das Hardshell ihn nicht allein lassen würde und folgte ihm so aus dem Saal raus „ das hat ja noch besser geklappt als geplant „ sagte Sharpshot als er den beiden nachsah.


	20. Chapter 20

Hardshell lief mürrisch voraus bis er bei dem Raum mit der Weltraumbrücke ankam und drehte sich dort zu Knockout um, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm her lief „ kannst du bitte die Weltraumbrücke öffnen „ er lachte kurz und rieb sich über den Kopf „ ich weis bis heute nicht wie das geht und werde es mir glaube ich auch nie merken können „ Knockout konnte sich ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken als er das sagte und nickte leicht „ klar mach ich doch immer gerne für dich „ sagte er als er anfing auf dem Bedienungsfeld die richtigen Koordinaten einzugeben. Als sich dann die Weltraumbrücke öffnete liefen Hardshell neber Knockout durch und sah sich um als sie auf der Erde angekommen waren.

Knockout sah sich um und schaute dabei wohl etwas verwirrt, denn als Hardshell das sah schaute er ihn fragend an „ ist irgendwas mit dir ? „ Knockout überlegte kurz „ irgendwie kommt mir der Ort hier bekannt vor ich weis nur nicht woher ich ihn kenne „ Hardshell sah ihn an „ vielleicht warst du ja schon mal hier „ sagte er, denn das war für ihn die einzige Logische Erklärung warum er es nicht mehr wusste .Er nickte dann Hardshell zu, damit er wusste, dass er weiter gehen konnte. Nach einigen Minuten des Suchen , jedoch ohne Erfolg, wurde Hardshell etwas misstrauisch „ die Insekticons scheinen nicht hier zu sein „ sagte er entschlossen, als er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht mehr hier sind und in verdacht zog, dass sie auch nie hier waren.

Währenddessen die beiden weiter mit der Suche der anderen Insekticons beschäftigt waren, obwohl sie wussten , dass sie nicht mehr hier waren, nutze Mech die Zeit um sich hinter einem Gebüsch zu verstecken um nicht gleich von den beiden entdeckt zu werden „ wie genau stellen sie sich das vor ? Wenn wir den einen Umbringen wird dieses Insekt uns allesamt töten und ich glaube , dass wird nicht gerade Schmerzlos „ sagte einer der Männer von Mech als er zu Siles sah und realisierte, dass Knockout nicht allein dort stand wie es vereinbart war. „ das wird kein Problem sein „ sagte Siles als er die Waffe richtete „ sobald wir die Waffe abfeuern sind wir schon lange nicht mehr hier und wir bekommen unseren Teil der Abmachung ohne selber Schaden davon zu tragen„

Als Mech dann alles fertig eingestellt hatten begaben sie sich wieder zu ihren Wagen und stiegen ein, weil Hardshell und Knockout so mit suchen beschäftigt waren bekamen sie das alles nicht mal mit und merkten so auch nicht ,dass sich Mech wieder aus dem Staub machten, nachdem sie wieder an ihrem Stützpunkt,der nicht weit von den beiden entfernt waren, ankam stieg Siles aus dem Auto aus und gab erstmal seinen Männern den Befehl, sie sollten das Computersystem online bringen und so die Waffe starten, als das dann erledigt war lief er zum Steuerpult und gab dort alles ein was die Waffe brauchte um ihre Mission zu erfüllen.

Hardshell blieb nach einiger Zeit kopfschüttelnd stehen und sah zu Knockout „ das macht keinen Sinn mehr sie zu suchen, die sind hier nicht mehr egal wie lange wir sie suchen „ auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie nie hier waren wollte er das nicht vor Knockout sagen, denn das würde bedeuten das er ihn umsonst von der Nemesis runter geholt hatte. Knockout nickte „ ok dann lass uns wieder zurück gehen „ sagte er als er sich umdrehte und seinen Spuren, die er zuvor auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte, zurück folgte um sich nicht zu verlaufen und damit er später nicht mehr wusste wie er und Hardshell heim kommen sollten . Hardshell lief ihm schnell nach und schaffte es nach ein paar Sekunden wieder neber ihm zu laufen, dabei freute er sich doch das er wenigstens nicht allein vergeblich nach den Insekticons suchen musste, sondern seine Zeit wenigstens mit Knockout verbringen durfte.

Nach einigen Meter blieb Hardshell verwundert stehen „ warte mal kurz Knockout, hörst du auch dieses seltsame Geräusch ? „ was Hardshell zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste war, dass sich nicht weit von den beiden entfernt die Waffe befand, die sich jetzt gerade Aktivierte und so Geräusche von sich gab" nein ich höre nichts „ sagte Knockout der eigentlich schon garnicht mehr so richtig zu hörte und sich sehr darauf konzentrierte wie er nach Hause kommen sollte, so sah er sich einfach weiter nach dem Weg um und lief dann langsam weiter, doch Hardshell folgte ihm dieses mal nicht „ doch da ist irgendwas „ er fing an die Gegen abzusuchen. Knockout kam wieder und sah ihn an. Nachdem er einige Sekunden dort stand fing er aber auch an die seltsamen und undefinierbaren Geräusche zu hören und fing so auch an sich umzusehnen, auch wenn die beiden schon tausendmal eine Waffe gehört hatten, konnten sie diese nicht erkennen , denn Mech hatte sie extra so konturiert, dass sie nicht so wie normal Waffen klingen würde. Als Hardshell wieder zurück zu Knockout kam stellte er sich neber ihm hin und sah sich von dort aus weiter um.

Plötzlich erkannte Hardshell das Geräusche als es lauter wurde und realisierte, dass es eine Waffe war und konnte sich schon denken was sie machen sollte. So schnell er konnte sprang er auf Knockout und warf sich so mit ihm auf den Boden, somit verhinderte er ,dass die Waffe nicht wie eigentlich gewollt seinen Spark traf sondern nur in seinen Arm schoss. Hardshell schaute ihn besorgt an , als er sah, dass er sein Gesicht vor schmerzen verzog, war aber sehr erleichtert das es nur sein Arm und nicht sein Spark war. Aber er wusste das auch das nicht sehr angenehm für ihn war „ danke „ sagte Knockout kurz und mit leise Stimme , dabei sah er ihn leicht an, doch Hardshell schaute nicht zurück, sondern er schaute sich in der Gegen um woher der Schuss kam.

So schnell er konnte packte er plötzlich Knockout und hebte ihn hoch, dabei drückte er ihn fest aber vorsichtig gegen ihn und schneller als Knockout überhaupt realisieren konnte, dass er auf seinem Arm war, merkte er das Hardshell weg rannte. Als er dann hinter sich sah und feststelle , dass die Waffe den Baum, der davor hinter den beiden war , durchschossen hatte, war er sehr froh darüber das Hardshell ihn vor so einem Tod gerettet hatte. Knockout lies sich einfach weiter von ihm tragen und konzentrierte sich dabei darauf, seine Wunde so zu zu drücken, dass er nicht zu viel Energon verliert.

Als sich Hardshell dann sicher war das sie weit genug weg waren damit sie die Waffe nicht erreichen konnte sah er zu Knockout. Er sah dann, das Knockout beim rennen die Augen geschlossen hatte und seinen Kopf an Hardshelle´s Körper lag, er legte ihn schnell auf den Boden und sah ihn besorgt an „ Knockout bitte wach auf „ er schüttelte ihn vorsichtig und passte dabei auf, dass er nicht seinen Arm berührte „ ich bin doch wach „ sagte Knockout als er seine Augen öffnete und ihn verwirrt ansah . Hardshell war überglücklich als er sah, dass er wach war und nicht so wie er gedacht hätte Tod, so seufzte er erleichtert " ich dachte du währst Tod " Knockout musste schmunzeln als er das sagte " die Wunde tut zwar sehr weh aber sowas bringt mich schon nicht um " versicherte er ihm und sah ihn an .

Er wusste das er so nicht mit ihm nach Hause gehen konnte, denn so würde es viel zu lange dauern und Knockout musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hause damit seine Wunde nicht schlimmer wird. Also überlegte er wie er das am besten machen konnte und aktivierte seinen Comelink " Schoßhündchen von Megatron ich brauche eine Weltraumbrücke „er wunderte sich als keine kam. Er wusste das Knockout ihn nur zum Spaß so nannte und er eigentlich anders hieß, aber seit dem Tag an nannte er ihn immer so . Er überlegte kurz „ Soundwave ich brauche eine Weltraumbrücke „ er warte wieder kurz und schaute überrascht auf als dieses mal wirklich eine vor ihm erschien.

Er hebte schnell und vorsichtig Knockout wieder hoch auf seinen Arm und schaute zu ihm , damit er wusste, dass er ihm auch nicht weh tat, als Knockout ihm dann zu leicht nickte ging er mit ihm zusammen durch die Weltraumbrücke um auf der Nemesis nach seinen Wunden zu schauen. Als die beiden dann endlich wieder auf der Nemesis ankamen wunderte sich Hardshell als er bemerkte, dass sie schon in der Krankenstation standen und er so gleich anfangen konnte Knockout zu helfen . Er sah etwas verwirrt zu Knockout " wie kommen wir den jetzt hier hin ? " er legte ihn vorsichtig auf eine der Liegen in diesem Raum " Soundwave kann die Weltraumbrücken überall erscheinen und hin schicken wohin er will" sagte er ihm als Erklärung wie das sein kann.


	21. Kapitel 21

Hardshell schaute ihn an, er lies dann aber seinen Blick zu seinem Arm schweifen und sah diesen dann für kurze Zeit lang an. Er lief durch den Raum und suchte die Sachen, die Knockout sonst auch immer holtem wenn jemand verletzt war, zusammen und legte sie auf einen Stuhl neber Knockouts Bett, auf dem er gerade saß. Wiedermal wusste er nicht so recht wie er jetzt damit anfangen sollte und schaute fragend zu Knockout. Knockout fing an leicht zu lachen als er den Gesichtsausdruck von ihm sah „ eigentlich ist es wieder das selbe wie beim letzten mal „ Hardshell nickte zustimmend und kramte aus den ganzen Sachen, die er hinlegte, die richtigen raus. " wie das letze mal also " das währe für Hardshell einfacher gewesen, wenn er sich das vom letzten mal gemerkt hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass er das auch so schaffen würde.

Hardshell seufzte leise als er wieder ein Tuch in die Hand nahm und ganz vorsichtig über Knockouts Wunde wischte um sie sauber zu bekommen, doch dabei stoppte er immer, wenn Knockout das Gesicht vor schmerz verzog um ihm nicht zu viel weh zu tun. Als er dann die Wunde sauber genug hatte , wickelte er ein Verband um seinen Arm, damit er nicht mehr Energon verlieren würden als er bis zu diesem Zeitpunk schon hatte . Er dachte kurz nach und wickelte dann einen anderen , härteren verband um seinen Arm und dann um seinen Hals, um so seinen Arm zu stabilisieren und damit er ihn nicht zu viel bewegen konnte und ihn so schonen musste. Er grinste als er das dann fest machte und schaute zu Knockout. Dieser schaute ihn verwirrt an , nicht weil er das nicht kannte, sondern weil er nicht dachte, dass er wüsste das man das jetzt machen müsste.

„ woher weist du wie man sowas macht ?" Knockout wollte ihm eigentlich gerade erklären wie man sowas macht und sah ihn so interessiert an,, er hatte Hardshell zwar viel zugetraut aber hätte nicht gedacht, das er wüsste wie man so etwas baut und wann man sowas braucht . Doch Hardshell rieb sich nur durchs Gesicht „ ich weis es garnicht so genau, ich hab das irgendwo mal gesehen. War das überhaupt richtig ?" fragte ihn Hardshell am ende des Satzes nochmal und schaute ihn an. Knockout grinste stolz und küsste ihn lieb auf die Wange „ ja das war mehr als richtig „ sagte er und schmust sich an ihn „ das freut mich sehr, sowas von dir zu hören „ Hardshell legte seinen Arm um ihn und drückte sich gegen ihn, für ihn war es etwas neues ein Kompliment zu bekommen und besonders von jemand der kein Insekticons war und freute sich so immer, wenn Knockout das machte

Gerade als sich Hardshell nach vorne beugen wollte um Knockout zu küssen ertönte mal wieder die laute Stimme von Megatron über Hardshelles Comeling und erschreckte die beiden so, das die beiden aufschreckten und riss so die beiden von einander weg „ Knockout, Hardshell tretet sofort bei mir an !" Hardshell knurrte tief und laut auf, als Megatrons Stimme von seinem Comeling verblasste und er ihn so nicht mehr hören konnte „ kann der uns nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen ? „ er schaute zu Knockout, der sich gerade von dem Schreck wieder erholte und grinste ihn lieb an „ soll ich dich dorthin tragen ? „ Knockout schaute zu ihm und legte leicht seinen Kopf fragend schief „ mein Arm ist verletzt, nicht mein Bein, das bedeutet ich kann noch laufen „ leicht nickend schaute ihn Hardshell an und lächelte „ gut dann komm bevor er noch wütender wird, als er jetzt schon ist „

Hardshell lief voran, wurde aber angehalten, als Knockout seine Hand um die von Hardshell legte und sie somit fest hielt. Knockout grinste ihn an und hielt seine Hand fest, so lief er dann los zu Megatrons Thronsaal, Hardshell freute sich sehr über diese einfache Geste und streichelte lieb mit seiner Hand über Knockouts Hand beim gehen , lies seine Hand dabei aber nie die beiden dann bei Megatrons Saal waren öffnete Knockout langsam die Tür, welche zu Megatron führte, und betrat zusammen mit Hardshell den Raum, als die beiden dann dort waren verbeugten sie sich vor Megatron und sahen zu ihm hoch.

Doch Megatron sagte nichts und schaute einfach still auf die beiden herab, nachdem keiner der drei anfing zu sprechen entscheid sich Megatron anzufangen „ du hast es also doch noch geschafft deinen Insekticons den Auftrag zu geben das Eergon zu holen, nachdem sie schon auf mich nicht gehört haben „ fing er an zu sprechen und sah auf ihn herab „ ja Lord Megatron es gab Zwischenseite ein paar Probleme,aber die haben wir wieder geregelt und ich hoffe sehr, dass das Energon bei ihnen angekommen ist „ sagte Hardshell und schaut weiter zu ihm nach oben, dabei saß Knockout die ganze Zeit neber ihm und sah sich etwas um „ja nach langem warten haben wir das endlich mal bekommen „ Megatron stockte kurz mit dem sprechen „ knockout warum trägst du jetzt einen Verband um deinen Arm ? „ Knockout schaute überrascht auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.

Er war gerade so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er garnicht mit bekommen hatte, was Megatron gesagt hatte, und schon garnicht, dass er mit ihm redet. Unsicher schaute er zu Hardshell, als dieser dann leicht auf seinen Arm zeigte wusste Knockout, das Megatron ihn auf den Verband angesprochen hatte." ein Zwischenfall auf der Erde „ Megatron knurrte kurz „ das letze mal war es doch noch dein Kopf, wenn du so weiter machst hab ich nurnoch Bruchteile eines Arztes „ Knockout sah ihn an „ das tut mir wirklich sehr leid sowas wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen „ Megatron nickte kurz und schaute die beiden wieder an

„ auch wenn es sehr lange gedauert habe hab ich endlich mein Energon bekommen, das nächste mal wünsche ich mir aber, dass du es mir sofort beschaffst und dafür sorgst, dass deine Insekticons mir gehorchen, und das wichtigste ist das du dabei nicht meinen Arzt in seine Einzelteile zerlegst „ gerade als Hardshell etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen wollte, fiel ihm Megatron ins Wort „ jaja ich weis schon das warst du nicht und das war ein versehen, aber passt das nächste mal besser auf, Verstanden ? „ als die beiden dann leicht nickten fuhr Megatron fort „ ihr beide dürft jetzt gehen und habt den Rest des Tages frei „ beide nickten wieder und standen auf, so schnell sie konnten verließen sie den Raum und schauten sich draußen an.

„ was beim Allspark war den das gerade „ fragte ihn Hardshell, als er ihn überrascht ansah „ so was nennt man ein Kompliment von Lord Megatron „ sagte Knockout lachend, während er auf dem Weg zum Esssaal lief , doch Hardshell hielt ihn fest und sah ihn an „ das war ein Kompliment ? Also ich hatte mir das anders von ihm vorgestellt,besonders von Lord Megatron „ knockout sah ihn an und grinste „ du kannst froh sein sowas zu hören, er sagt sowas nicht gerade oft. Wie hast du dir den ein Kompliment von Lord Megatron vorgestellt ? „

Hardshell grinste ihn an und sah zu ihm „ also ich stelle mir das so vor, Lord Megatron sollte sich vor mir hinknien und somit zu mir aufschauen „ sagte er während er sich auf dem Boden kniete um zu demonstrieren wie er das meinte „ und dann sollte er nicht das von dort drinnen sagen, sonder eher so was. Es tut mir so leid, das ich an dem glorreichen und starken Anführer der Insekticons gezweifelt habe. Ich hätte mehr vertrauen in so einem mir überlegenden Anführer haben sollen und hätte nie an deiner Macht zweifel sollen. Ich bitte um Verzeihung und hoffe sehr, dass ich etwas von dir lernen kann „ während er das sagte fiel Knockout vor lachen auf den Boden und hielt sich seinen Bauch.

„ wiedermal war alles was ihr gemacht habt perfekt und jetzt bekommst du und Knockout einen bezahlten Urlaub und ihr beide dürft alles machen was ihr beide wollt „ Knockout schaute ihn an und versuchte aufzuhören zu lachen „ wir werden doch noch nicht mal bezahlt, wenn wenn wir arbeiten , warum sollte er uns dann unseren Urlaub bezahlen ? „ doch bevor er den Satz richtig fertig hatte brach er wieder ins lachen aus „ aber das sollten wir mal immerhin machen wir hier so einen Tollen Job „ Hardshell konnte sein lachen nicht zurückhalten, als er Knockout so lachen sah und lachte mit ihm zusammen.

Als die beiden dann fertig mit lachen waren sah Knockout zu Hardshell „ aber ich glaube nicht das er das jemals machen wird „ Hardshell grinst und sah ihn an „ aber das sollte er immerhin stimmt es doch oder ? „ in diesem Moment fing Knockout wieder an zu lachen und lief wieder los „ klar das stimmt alles „ Hardshell wunderte sich und lief ihm nach „ war das jetzt Sarkasmus ? „ Knockout schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging weiter. Nach einigen Meter sah Hardshell wieder zu ihm „ soll ich dich jetzt doch lieber tragen ? „ in diesem Moment lief Knockout rückwärts vor ihm heran „ eigentlich nicht, meinem Arm geht es gut aber wenn du das möchtest, dann kann ich dir deinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen „ sagte er und schmiss sich auf Hardshells Arme. Dieser fing ihn natürlich auf und grinst ihn an „ so schnell haust du mich nicht um „ er lief mit Knockout auf dem Arm weiter durch die Nemesis.


	22. Chapter 22

Hardshell trug weiter Knockout auf seinem Arm und sah ihn an „ so und was wollen wir an unserem Freien Tag schönes unternehmen ? „ fragte ihn Knockout als er zu ihm nach oben schaute, Hardshell überlegte kurz und sah ihn dann an „ wir können unsere Freizeit doch auf der Erde verbringen, also mal so richtig etwas zusammen machen „ Knockout lächelte und schmuste sich an ihn „ die Idee finde ich wirklich gut „ Hardshell trug ihn weiter und lief so mit ihm zur Weltraumbrücke. Er grinste Knockout an, dieser grinst als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er kletterte von seinem Arm runter und schaute zur Brücke „ ich weis schon ich mach es „ sagte er lachen, während er die Koordinaten eingab und durch die Brücke auf die Erde lief.

Nachdem Hardshell ihm gefolgt war, schloss er die Brücke wieder und sah ihn an „ und was genau wollen wir hier machen ? „ fragte er ihn und schaute wieder zu ihm. Hardshell überlegte kurz und sah dann zu ihm „ wir können ein Spiel spielen, das habe ich früher immer mit den anderen Insekticons gespielt das ist eigentlich sehr gut und man lernt dabei auch noch was „ Knockout nickte „ und was ist Sinn und Zweck von dem Spiel ? „ nach kurzen überlegen antwortete Hardshell „ das ist eigentlich ganz einfach man muss einfach nur ausweichen und versuchen den anderen zu treffen „ sagte Hardshell als er aus dem herumliegenden Schlamm eine Kugel formte und sie hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, sodass Knockout ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„ bist du bereit ? „ Knockout zuckte mit den Schultern „ klar so schwer kann das nicht sein „ Hardshell grinste und holte mit seinem Arm aus, doch weil Knockout gerade noch anderweitig abgelenkt war warf er ihm den Schlammklumpen mitten ins Gesicht rein. Hardshell schaute in an und versuchte nicht zu lachen „ das war der Teil wo du hättest ausweichen sollen „ Knockout wischte sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und sah dann seine Hand an

Er knurrte laut als er erkannte, dass das was nun von seinem Gesicht runter auf seinen Lack lief Schlamm war „ du sagtest wir spielen was nicht das du mein Lack und mein Gesicht mit Schlamm beschmierst „ er versuchte irgendwie den Schlamm von sich runter zu bekommen, machte es aber damit nur noch schlimmer „ aber so spielt man das spiel doch, einer wirft und der andere muss ausweichen „ Hardshell verstand nicht so ganz warum er jetzt sauer war, immerhin hatte er ihm doch erklärt wie das Spiel ging.

Knurrend drehte sich Knockout um „ ich gehe jetzt einen See suchen und versuchen den Schlamm ab zu bekommen „ mürrisch lief Knockout weg um Wasser zu finden. Hardshell blieb verwundert stehen, in diesem Moment viel ihm wieder ein, wie sehr Knockout an seinem Lack hängt und haute sich die Hand gegen den Kopf „ toll gemacht Hardshell „ sprach er leise zu sich selbst , als er Knockout folgte. Hardshell hoffte sehr, dass Knockout nicht also wütend auf ihn war .

Als er ihn dann endlich fand, saß dieser auf seinen Knien vor einem kleinen See und versuchte den Schlamm ab zu bekommen, er knurrte laut als er merkte das Hardshell zu ihm ging „ knockout ich..." doch bevor er weiter reden konnte unterbrach ihn knockout „ ist mir egal was du wolltest mein Lack ist jetzt dreckig „ Hardshell seufzte, er war es gewohnt, dass er sich mit den anderen immer im Schlamm gespielt hatte und musste sich erst umstellen das Knockout das nicht so mag und das er das somit nicht mit ihm machen konnte . Er schaut ihm zu und schaute dann zum Wasser „ ich werde das sicher bereuen aber Hauptsache Knockout ist glücklich und nicht mehr sauer auf mich „ sagte er leise zu sich selbst.

Er lief ein paar schritte zurück und nahm Anlauf, als er dann los lief sprang er ins Wasser rein und spritze so Knockout komplett nass, sodass der schlamm abging . Schnell tauchte er wieder auf und schwamm so, dass er über Wasser blieb „ das ist sowas von Nass und mein ganzer schöner schmutzt ist ab „ sagte er und schaute zu Knockout , er hoffte sehr, dass er jetzt nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war " es tut mir wirklich leid Knockout und ich hoffe du bist nicht mehr sauer auf mich " . Knockout schaute ihn an und lächelte, er wusste genau, wie sehr Hardshell Wasser hasste und es freute ihn sehr, dass er das für ihn gemacht hatte. „ wie kann ich den auf dich sauer sein wenn du sowas für mich machst „ sagte er lächelnd und schaute ihn an. Hardshell freute sich sehr , dass seine Idee geklappt hatte und sah ihn an „ jetzt komm schon rein, wenn ich schonmal im Wasser bin „ doch Knockout grinste einfach nur „ nein keine Lust „ mit diesen Worten drehte er sich rum und ging breit grinsend weg .

Hardshell sah ihm nach verwundert nach „ das ist doch wohl ein Scherz oder ? Jetzt bin ich schon mal im Wasser und du gehst einfach ohne mit rein zu kommen „ er kletterte wieder aus dem Wasser raus und schüttelte sich , als er dann halbwegs trocken war lief ihm nach „ das bedeutet Rache mein Freund „ Knockout schaute ihn weiterhin grinsend an „ und wie willst du dich rächen ? „ Hardshell sah ihn an „ich revanchiere mich an dir „ Er nahm Knockout plötzlich auf den Arm und warf ihn vorsichtig über seine Schulter. So lief er los auf eine Schlammpfütze zu, als das auch Knockout realisierte sah er ihn an „ ich warne dich wehe dem du machst das dann.. „ Hardshell grinste ihn an „ lass mich raten, dann zerkratzt du mir meinen Lack „

Knockout nickte und trat leicht mit seinen Beinen gegen Hardshell damit er ihn runter lies „ genau dann muss dein Lack leiden „ Hardshell grinste einfach weiter „ mein Lack ist so sauber , da macht ein Kratzer auch nichts mehr, außerdem stören die mich sonst auch nicht „ er blieb vor der schlamm Pfütze stehen und küsste Knockout kurz „ besonders nicht wenn sie von dir sind „ er hob Knockout von seiner Schulter und hielt ihn in der Luft über die Pfütze „ Hardshell nein lass das „ Knockout kniff schonmal die Augen zusammen und machte sich bereit zu schreien .

Doch er öffnete sie als er merkte, dass er ihn garnicht fallen lies „ denkst du wirklich ich bin so dumm und mache den selben Fehler nochmal ? Ich mag es nicht wenn du sauer auf mich bist „ er lies ihn sanft wieder runter und stellte ihn neber sich hin. Knockout lächelte und küsste ihn lieb „ gut sonst währe ich mehr als sauer geworden „ Knockout schmuste sich zufrieden an Hardshell und lächelte. „ ja sag das mal meinem Schmutz ich werde Jahre brauchen bis der wieder da ist „ Knockout seufzte „ du bist für mich baden gegangen dann will ich dir auch was gutes tun „

Hardshell schaute ihn an „ wirklich sowas würdest du für mich machen ? „ Hardshell konnte es garnicht fassen, dass Knockout wirklich in den Schlamm gehen würde und somit seinen Lack ruinieren würde „ klar doch für dich würde ich alles machen „ Hardshell lächeln wuchs als er das hörte und freut sich schon darauf das zu sehen, er schaute zu, wie Knockout von hinten Anlauf nahm und richtete seinen Blick schonmal auf die schlamm Pfütze .

Doch anstelle selbst in die Pfütze zu springen schupste Knockout Hardshell von hinten an, sodass Hardshell kopfüber in den Schlamm fiel. Hardshell tauchte wieder auf und schaute auf seinen Körper, er schaute dann zu Knockout und grinste „ ich dachte eigentlich du gehst jetzt in den Schlamm „ Knockout lachte „ als ob ich in den Schlamm gehen würde „ Hardshell schmollte gespielt und sah ihn an „ aber das hatte ich mir erhofft, das war gemein was du gemacht hast „ Grinsend sah ihn Knockout an „ ich bin ein Decepticon was hast du erwartet ? „ Hardshell grinste weiter und stieg aus dem Schlamm raus „ dann will ich wenigstens das du mich umarmst , wenn du schon nicht in den Schlamm gehst "

Knockout schaute ihn an „ nein du bist voller schlamm der ist noch nass , erst wenn der wieder trocken ist „ Hardshell grinste ihn an „ ich weis aber ich will jetzt und jetzt komm her „ sagte er und streckte seine Hände aus „ nein „ knockout drehte sich um und rannte lachend vor Hardshell weg, dieser folgte ihm natürlich sofort , rannte aber extra so, dass er ihn nicht bekommt .

Nachdem Hardshell Knockout bis zu einer Lichtung hinterher gerannt waren blieb Hardshell auf der Lichtung stehen und sah ihn blieb auch stehen, als er merkte das Hardshell das auch tat und sah zu ihm" komm wir schauen uns den Sonnenuntergang an „ sagte Hardshell als er sich hinsetze und zu Knockout sah „ warum sollen wir der Sonne beim untergehen zusehen ? „ Hardshell sah ihn an „ das machen die Menschen oft so zumindest hab ich das so bei ihnen gesehen" Knockout stellte sich neber ihm hin und schaute ebenso wie er zu. Nach einigen Minuten fing Hardshell an zu sprechen „ warum setzt du dich nicht auf hin ? „ Knockout schaute ihn an „ mein Lack wurde heute schonmal versaut das reicht für einen Tag „

Hardshell rollte gespielt mit den Augen und legte seine Arme um Knockouts Hüfte, vorsichtig zog er Knockout so nach hinten, sodass dieser auf seinem Schoss landete „ besser so ? „ fragte er ihn „ viel besser „ sagte Knockout während er sich gegen ihn lehnte und gegen ihn schmuste , so sah er mit ihm zusammen den Sonnenuntergang zu , nach einigen Minuten drehte sich Knockout aber rum und küsste Hardshell lieb „ weist du eigentlich wie lieb ich dich hab ? „ fragte Knockout Hardshell „ ich denke mal genauso lieb wie ich dich habe „ nachdem die beiden das gesagt hatte war der Sonnenuntergang für die beiden uninteressant geworden und die beiden verbrachten die restliche Zeit damit sich gegenseitig zu küssen.


	23. Chapter 23

Hardshell legte glücklich seine Arme um Knockout und drückte ihn gegen sich, langsam schloss Knockout seine Augen, als er Hardshelles ruhigen Sparkschlag hörte und schlief nach einigen Minuten friedlich auf ihm gerollt ein. Dabei wurde er die ganze Zeit von Hardshell beobachtet, dieser wartete bis er schlief und lehnte sich dann selbst zurück um sich etwas auszuruhen. Er streichelte dabei liebevoll über seine Wange und lächelte zufrieden, als er merkte, dass Knockout das sehr gerne hatte. Auch wenn er gerne weiter gemacht hätte wurde er mit der Zeit auch müde und schlief so mit Knockout zusammen.

Als Hardshell früh morgens wieder erwachte stellte er fest, dass Knockout immer noch auf ihm lag und schlief. Natürlich wollte ihn Hardshell nicht wecken und beobachtete ihn so währenddessen, doch als so die Minuten und Stunden vergingen und er merkte , dass Knockout nicht aufwachte, wurde ihm doch sehr langweilig und so versuchte er ihn leicht und sanft wach zu rütteln „ hey Schlafmütze aufstehen „ als Knockout sich dann aber nur enger zusammen rollte schüttelte er ihn etwas fester und sprach lauter „ knockout aufwachen „ doch wieder reagierte er nicht und schlief weiter „ Hey steh auf „ er merkte dann, dass er Knockout so niemals wach bekommen konnte.

„ gut dann halt zu Plan B „ sprach er zu sich selbst und küsste Knockout auf die Stirn, als er dann werkte, wie sich Knockout leicht herum rollte grinste er und küsste Knockout liebevoll weiter , dies Tat er solange, bis Knockout schließlich die Augen müde öffnete und sich übers Gesicht rieb, damit er ihn überhaupt sehen konnte„ ich will weiter schlafen „ sagte er noch halb im Schlaf und rollte sich wieder mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihn zusammen. Hardshell überlegte kurz, ob er nicht aufstehen sollte und Knockout einfach zurück tragen sollte, doch Knockout hatte sich jetzt so über ihn gerollt, dass er ihn auf dem Boden fest genagelt hatte „ das gibt es doch einfach nicht „ sagte er leise und sah ihm beim schlafen zu.

Er überlegte weiter wie er Knockout jetzt wach bekommen konnte und dieses mal auch so, dass er wach bleiben würde . Er grinste hinterhältig, als ihm ein Plan einfiel, der garnicht schief gehen konnte . Langsam fing er an, über Knockouts Seite und über seinen Bauch zu streicheln , das machte er solange, bis Knockout anfing leise im Schlaf zu lachen. Sein grinsen wuchs, als er merkte, dass Knockout vor lachen nicht mehr Schlafen konnte. Er machte weiter, bis Knockout die Augen öffnete und lachend auf ihm lag „ du bist ganz schön kitzelig „ sagte Hardshell grinsend, als er Knockout weiter kitzelte um ihn so wach zu bekommen „ nein bin ich nicht, und jetzt hör auf „ er versuchte irgendwie Hardshells Hände weg zu drücken und ihn so daran zu hindern, scheiterte aber bei seinem Versuch.

„ warum sollte ich aufhören ? Ich mag es wenn du lachst" sagte er und kitzelte ihn weiter, dabei passte er aber auf, dass er ihm nicht weh tat. Nachdem er merkte, dass Knockout irgendwann zu Erschöpfung war um weiter zu lachen hörte er auf und sah ihn an „ ich wollte doch nur schlafen „ fing Knockout wieder an „ du bist ein Morgenmuffel weist du das eigentlich ? „ Knockout schmollte beleidigt und schaut zum Himmel „ noch nicht mal die Sonne ist aufgegangen und ich muss jetzt schon aufstehen „ Hardshell lachte als er Knockouts Schmollmund sah „ das ist doch nicht schlimm früh aufzustehen außerdem wurdest du doch lieb geweckt „

Knockout sah ihn an und stand auf „ mich zu kitzeln ist nicht lieb wecken das ist hinterhältig „ er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und sah ihn an „ ich hab es mit küssen versucht aber da wolltest du nicht aufwachen „ Knockout drehte sich beleidigt um „ so hätte es mir aber besser gefallen „ sagte er als er beleidigt weg lief . Hardshell sah ihm nach und grinste „ du siehst so knuffig aus wenn du auf beleidigst machst und dazu nicht mal einen Grund hast „ sagte er während er ihm zusah, er stand dann auf und ging zu ihm. Auch wenn Knockout versuchte nicht zu lachen als er das sagte konnte er sich das nicht unterdrücken und fing an zu lachen „ du bist wirklich gemein „ sagte er und schaut zu ihm hoch „ ich bin gemein ? Wie kommst du den darauf ? „ fragte ihn Hardshell und fuhr dann fort " ich liebe es einfach nur dich lachen zu hören weil es so süß klingt aber wenn das gemein ist dann weis ich auch nicht " Knockout dreht wieder um und sah ihn an „ wenn du sowas sagst kann ich gar nicht auf beleidigt machen „ er küsste ihn lieb auf die Wange und sah ihn an

Hardshell lachte wieder „ sollst du auch nicht, so gefällst du mir nämlich viel besser „ Knockout grinste ihn an „ wir sollten langsam wieder zurück zur Nemesis gehen „ als Hardshell zustimmend nickte liefen die beiden los um rechtzeitig anzukommen, bis Knockout stehen blieb „ weist du, jetzt darfst du mir gerne anbieten mich zu tragen „ sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Hardshell grinste und nahm Knockout sofort auf den Arm als er das sagte, dabei fragte er ihn aber nicht, bevor er es sich anders überlegte und er ihn so wieder runter lassen musste. So trug er ihn bis er auf der Nemesis ankam und sah ihn an. Doch als Hardshell in seine Arme schaute stellte er fest, dass sich Knockout wieder zusammen gerollt hatte mit geschlossenen Augen „ sag mir jetzt nicht du schläfst schon wieder „

sagte er und schaute ihn an „ nein natürlich Schlafe ich nicht „ sagte Knockout lachend, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und ihn ansah. Hardshell seufzte erleichter als er sah , dass er nicht schlief und das er ihn so nicht nochmal wecken musste." das ist gut sonst hätte ich jetzt ein Problem „ sagte er während er ihn weiter trug „ wieso hast du dann ein Problem „ wundert sich über das was er sagt „ ganz leicht, dich wach zu bekommen ist schwerer als die Autobots zu vernichten „ sagte er lachend als er weiter ging „ ja das stimmt wohl „ knockout schmuste sich gegen seinen Arm und lächelte dabei.

Hardshell lächelte ihn an und sah zu ihm „ und wohin will meine Schlafmütze jetzt gehen ? „ Hardshell stoppte kurz seinen Satz um zu lachen " oder besser gesagt wohin will sich meine Schlafmütze tragen lassen " Knockout hatte sich darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, denn für ihn war nur wichtig, dass er bei Hardshell war „ weis nicht entscheide du wohin du mich tragen willst „Als Hardshell weiter lief fing er an zu grinsen „ wie währe es mit im Schlamm spielen ? „ doch als er Knockout Gesichtsausdruck sah musste er lachen „ du hast wirklich den besten Gesichtsausdruck wenn ich mit Schlamm ankomme „

schmollend blieb Knockout auf seinem Arm, jedoch nur bis er von weiter hinten Megatron sehen konnte. Schnell sprang er von Hardshells Arm runter und stellte sich neben ihm hin. Hardshell wunderte sich über sein Verhalten und schaute zu Megatron, doch dieser ging nur mürrisch an den Beiden vorbei und grummelte wütend etwas vor sich hin.

„ ich glaube wir sollten lieber verschwinden, nicht das er zurück kommt und wir ärger bekommen „ Knockout schaute zu ihm „ ja das ist wahrscheinlich die beste Idee „ während die beiden weiter liefen konnten sie von hinten hören, wie Megatron mit Starscream schimpfte „ die beiden mögen sich wirklich oder ? „ fragte Hardshell während er mit Knockout zu seinem Zimmer liefen „ klar doch „ fing er an und lachte kurz „ ich glaube die beiden wohnen nur zusammen hier damit sie sich gegenseitig ärgern können „

Hardshell grinste ihn an und legte seinen Arm um Knockouts schulter, Vorsichtig drückte er ihn gegen sich und schaute ihn zufrieden an „ dann bin ich umso glücklicher, dass ich dich habe und nicht einen von den beiden „ Er gab ihm lieb einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann weiter. Als die beiden dann am Zimmer ankamen öffnete Hardshell die Tür und hielt sie für Knockout offen. Dieser ging grinsend durch die Tür und zog ihn hinter sich durch. Nachdem knockout und Hardshell drinnen war lies sich Knockout nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und sah Hardshell an „ wenn du wieder einschläft dann kitzel ich dich zu Tode „ sagte Hardshell lachend und lies sich zu ihm aufs Bett fallen.

„ mache ich schon nicht, obwohl vielleicht doch „ Knockout schmuste sich zufrieden gegen ihn und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Brust „ ich mag es ja wenn du das machst , aber können wir nicht mal was machen außer schlafen ? „ fragte ihn Hardshell als er ihn ansah. Für ihn war schlafen nicht so spannend wie anscheinend für Knockout, denn er war es gewohnt früh aufzustehen und konnte daher auch gar nicht so lange schlafen selbst wenn er das wollte.

„ dann mach mir einen besseren Vorschlag als zu schlafen,dann überlege ich es mir nochmal „ Hardshell überlegte kurz was er vorschlagen könnte und sah ihn an „ ok ich hab es „ sagte er grinsend, doch gerade als er seine tolle Idee sagen wollte viel ihm Starsceam, der vor ihrer Tür stand, ins Wort rein „ Knockout Insekt antreten jetzt sofort „ Hardshell grummelte wütend „ was will das Mädchen schon wieder von uns ? „ seufztend stand Knockout auf und sah ihn an „ bestimmt nichts Tolles, so viel weis ich jetzt schon „ er reichte Hardshell seine Hand und half ihm hoch „ komm wir sehen lieber mal nach was er will „ Hardshell nickte wiederwillig zustimmend und ging mit Knockout raus zu Starscream.


	24. Chapter 24 New

Nachdem die beiden es schafften, mit dem küssen aufzuhören sahen sich die beiden an und lächelnden zufrieden „ hast du Lust etwas herum zu gehen und die Landschaft an zu schauen ? „ fragte ihn Hardshell, während er zu ihm runter schaute. „ du kannst keine 5 Minuten still sitzen bleiben oder ? „ Knockout wusste genau, dass Hardshell nicht für lange Zeit nichts machen kann und so auch nicht lange still sitzen konnte. Dieser lachte als er das hörte „ wir haben uns länger als 5 Minuten geküsst, also bin ich länger als 5 Minuten sitzen geblieben „ gespielt rollte Knockout mit seinen Augen und grinste ihn dann an „ dabei hast du aber auch was gemacht, aber wenn du willst können wir gerne ein wenig wandern gehen „

Auch wenn Knockout das nicht zugeben wollte, ihm fiel es auch schwer für lange Zeit sitzen zu bleiben, das war auch der Grund, warum er so oft von der Nemesis abgehauen war um Autorennen zu fahren, auch wenn ihm das von Megatron untersagt wurde, und natürlich, weil er mit seinem tollen Lack prahlen wollte „ gut dann machen wir das doch gleich mal „ sagte Hardshell, als er aufsprang und Knockout die Hand zum aufhelfen reichte. Dankend nahm Knockout seine Geste an und lies sich von ihm hoch helfen, als er dann fest auf dem Boden stand sah er ihn an und grinste „ komm wir gehen mal los „ beim los laufen schlang Knockout seine Hand um Hardshells und hielt sie so fest, so musste Hardshell ihm folgen ob er wollte oder nicht

Natürlich hatte Hardshell nichts dagegen und lief so neben ihm her. So liefen die beiden zusammen durch den Wald und sahen sich die Umgebung an. „ man kann ja wirklich viel über die Erde sagen, aber diese Orte sind schöner, als die, die man zuletzt auf Cybertron gesehen hat „ sagte Knockout als er ein paar Vögel beobachtete, die vom Baum in den Himmel flogen, als sie die beiden sahen. Hardshell grinste breit als er das sah, er haute seine beiden Hände aneinander, sodass ein lautes und schrilles Geräusch entstand. Als die Vögel das hörten ,flogen sie alle aus dem Baum raus , und so flogen nicht nur zwei Vögel in den Himmel, sondern ein ganzer Vogel Haufen.

Knockout beobachtete weiter die Vögel und schaute dann zu Hardshell, als er die anderen Vögel aufscheuchte damit Knockout mehr Vögel sehen konnte, als nur zwei. Er lehnte sich gegen Hardshell und schaute den Vögeln zu „ danke das du das gemacht hast „ sagte er leise und wendete seinen Blick kurz zu ihm. Auch wenn das nur eine kleine Geste war wusste Knockout sowas sehr zu schätzen. Hardshell legte seinen einen Arm um ihn und sah zum Himmel „ für dich doch immer gerne. Außerdem sind es eigentlich wirklich schöne Tiere „ Knockout lachte kurz und nickte zustimmend„ solange sie nicht meinen Lack versauen sind sie das wirklich„ Hardshell wusste genau, das dieser Satz jetzt von ihm kommen würde und drückte ihn fester gegen sich. Nachdem die ganzen Vögel am Horizont verschwunden waren lief Hardshell mit Knockout weiter durch den Wald und lächelte dabei glücklich und zufrieden.

Unbemerkt von den beiden waren sie nicht allein im Wald, denn hinter einer großen Höhle, an der die beiden vorbei liefen, standen zwei Insekticons und beobachteten die beiden heimlich und leise. Als Hardshell und Knockout dann weiter liefen und weit genug weg waren fing Kickback an zu sprechen „ können wir jetzt endlich mal zurück gehen ? Alle anderen Insekticons sind schon lange wieder auf der Nemesis und nur ich darf hier mit dir unserem Meister und seinem Freund nachspionieren„ Sharpshot knurrte leise und drehte sich zu ihm „ ja ich will doch nur schauen was die beiden dort machen , vielleicht finde ich ja eine Möglichkeit sie los zu werden „ Kickback lachte als er das sagte „ so wie beim letzen mal? Wo du versucht hast den Arzt umzubringen und er dich fertig gemacht hatte ?" wieder knurrte Sharpshot

„ er hat auch mies gekämpft, das nächste mal gewinne ich und nicht er „ Kickback nickte ihm zustimmend zu, eigentlich war er andere Meinung, aber er wusste genau, dass wenn er ihm jetzt zustimmte so schneller wieder zurück auf die Nemesis gehen konnte „ jaja klar wirst du gewinnen, aber können wir jetzt gehen ? Deinen tollen Plan kannst du dir auch auf der Nemesis überlegen, die beiden sind eh schon weg „ wiederwillig nickte Sharpshot und lief mit Kickback zurück auf die Nemesis, um sich dort einen neuen Plan zu überlegen, wie er Knockout los wird und Hardshell leiden lassen kann.

Davon hatten Hardshell und Knockout aber keine Ahnung, die beiden liefen einfach zufrieden neben einander her und lächelten dabei. Knockout seufzte leise und sah zu Hardshell „ wir sollten langsam mal zurück gehen, sonst bekommen wir noch Ärger und das wollen wir ja nicht „ sagte Knockout und schaute Hardshell an, dieser wollte aber noch gar nicht gehen sondern lieber weiter mit Knockout umher gehen. Aber genauso wusste er, das Megatron sauer währe, wenn sie zu spät kommen und so nickte er „ ja das währe wohl das beste „ natürlich wusste Knockout, das Hardshell lieber hier bleiben würden, denn er selbst wollte auch noch nicht zurück .

„ aber wir können ja einen Umweg nehmen und so noch etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen „ Schlug Knockout lächelnd vor und schaute sich Hardshells grinsen an „ die Idee finde ich gut „ sagte Hardshell während er seinen Arm wieder um Knockout legte und ihn fest aber vorsichtig gegen sich drückte. Die beiden liefen wieder weiter und dabei schmuste sich Knockout an Hardshell, damit er die restliche Zeit ihres freien Tages zusammen verbringen könnten. Die beiden wusste natürlich, dass sie danach auch noch die Zeit zusammen verbringen würden und das so nicht der letze Tag war, aber sie wussten, dass Megatron ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr einen Tag frei geben würde und so die beiden mit der Arbeit beschäftigt waren, die sie zum Glück zusammen verbringen konnten.

Als die beiden die Nemesis betraten schaute Hardshell zu Knockout „ und wie möchtest du den restlichen Tag noch verbringen ? „ Knockout überlegte kurz, eigentlich hatte er noch arbeit auf, aber die wollte er nicht erledigen, doch er seufzte, er wusste genau, dass er die Arbeit früher oder später machen musste und schaute so wieder zu Hardshell „ ich hab noch arbeit, die ich in der Krankenstation verrichten muss, und umso früher ich das fertig habe, umso früher können wir wieder zurück ins Zimmer gehen „ sagte er lächelnd.

„ dann wollen wir das mal schnell machen „ Hardshell lächelte aufmunternd und nahm Knockouts Hand, er ging langsam voraus und lächelte , als ihm Knockout folgte. Als die beiden fast bei der Krankenstation waren lief ihnen plötzlich Starscream entgegen, doch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte rannte dieser auch schon den Gang entlang und flüchtete. Wenige Sekunden später lief ihnen auch noch Megatron mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck entgegen „ wo ist er hin ? „ fragte er knurrend und schaute zu Hardshell und Knockout.

„ dort hinten „ sagte Knockout und zeigte nach hinten, Knockout wusste, dass es nicht ratsam war Megatron anzulügen wenn er sauer war. Megatron nickte und rannte Starscream hinterher. Hardshell fing an zu lachen, als die beiden weg waren und sie ihn so nicht hören konnten" was ist den mit den beiden los ? „ fragte er Knockout, während er weiter seine Hand hielt und weiter ging „ das ist normal, die beiden streiten immer „ Knockout seufzte „ leider gewinnt immer Lord Megatron und dann darf ich Starscream wieder verarzten „

Hardshell schaute zu ihm und öffnete ihm lieb die Tür" du klingt nicht so erfreut über deinen Job als Arzt „ Knockout sah ihn an „ es ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, allerdings ist es dass, wenn Starscream zu einem kommt. Der meckert wegen jeder Kleinlichkeit rum und das macht es für mich wirklich nicht viel leichter „ Als Knockout das erklärt hatte fing er an mit seiner Arbeit.

Hardshell lächelte und schaute wieder gespannt zu um sich die Sachen zu merken und brachte ihm immer die Dinge, die er gerade brauchte. Als er dann aber anfing aufzuräumen hielt sich Hardshell aber doch lieber im Hintergrund auf, damit er dabei nicht helfen musste. Knockout wusste, wie sehr Hardshell aufräumen hasste , und nahm es ihm so auch nicht übel und räumte so allein weiter auf.

Bevor er alles fertig hatte klopft plötzlich Starscream wütend an die Tür „ kommt sofort raus und gehorcht eurem Kommander „ hörten die beiden plötzlich die Stimme von Starscream, Knockout seufzte als er sie hörte „ Starscream wenn du verletzt bist musst du in die Krankenstation kommen und nicht ich raus, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen „ er strich sich über sein Gesicht, manchmal kam er sich mit Starscream wie in einem Kindergarten vor „ raus kommen ihr beide, jetzt „ kam wieder die stimme von Starscream. Wiederwillig liefen Hardshell und Knockout zur Tür, Knockout schaute zu Hardshell, der jetzt wütend vor der Tür stehen blieb„ was will das Mädchen schon wieder von uns ? „ seufzten sah Knockout ihn an „ bestimmt nichts Tolles, so viel weis ich jetzt schon „ Knockout öffnete langsam die Tür und schaute zu Hardshell „ komm wir sehen lieber mal nach was er will „ Hardshell nickte wiederwillig zustimmend und ging mit Knockout raus zu Starscream, um nachzuschauen was er von ihnen wollte.


	25. Chapter 25

Knockout und Hardshell standen wiederwillig vor Starscream und sahen ihn an „ schon mal was von verbeugen gehört „ sagte Starscream mit einem verhöhnenden unterton in der Stimme. Hardshell lachte tief und schaute ihn fies grinsend an „ klar haben wir davon gehört aber vor so jemanden wie dir verbeuge ich mich doch nicht und Knockout auch nicht „ Knockout schaute ihn an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er versuchte ihm damit zu zeigen, dass er aufhören sollte bevor sie noch mehr ärger am Hals haben.

„ ihr beide verbeugt euch gefälligst jetzt vor mir sonst werde ich wütend „ knurrte Starscream und ging wütend auf die Beiden zu „ also vor einem wütendem Mädchen hab ich jetzt nicht so viel Angst „ sagte Hardshell während er versuchte nicht zu lachen. Wütend ging Starscream auf ihn zu und knurrte bedrohlich „ wenn du nicht sofort vor mir nieder kniest dann werde ich..." Hardshell grinst und schaute auf ihn herab, denn Hardshell war um einiges größer als Starscream. „ was willst du den bitte schön machen ? „

Knockout hatte langsam keine Lust mehr auf den Streit der beiden und stellte sich so zwischen die beiden „ könntet ihr jetzt mal aufhören zu streiten, ich würde heute gerne noch etwas anders machen als nur hier rum zu stehen und euch beim streiten zu zu hören „ beide schauten überrascht zu Knockout, dieser schaute sie an und nickte zufrieden als die beiden still waren „ also Starscream warum störst du uns bei unserer Arbeit?„

Starscream knurrte wütend und sah sie an „ ihr beide sollt den Boden der Nemesis sauber machen, so will es Lord Megatron „ sagte er und versteckte dabei sein breites grinsen so gut es ging. „ warum sollten wir den Boden sauber machen, ich hasse sauber machen und werde das sicher nicht machen, nur weil du das sagst „ sagte Hardshell und knurrte wütend, wenn es eine Sache gab, die Hardshell über alles hasste war es etwas sauber zu machen. Knockout schaute ihn mit einem schon gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an „ hast du mal wieder Lord Megatron genervt wodurch er dir zur Strafe diese Aufgabe geben hat und weil du keine Lust darauf hast gibst du es jetzt uns auf damit du später sagen kannst, dass du das gemacht hast ? „

Das war nicht das erste mal, dass Starscream dieses Spiel abgezogen hat, und natürlich hatte Knockout schon lange seinen Plan durchschaut. Aber er wusste, dass er sich damit Starscream nur noch mehr zum Feind machen würde und er ihm so das Leben zur Hölle machen würde. Doch leider wusste das Hardshell nicht und so packte er Starscream wütend an der Brustplatte und hebte ihn in die Luft „ sagt mal ich glaube bei dir sitzen ein paar Schrauben locker, wir machen doch nicht deine Drecksarbeit während du dich faul ausruhst „ Starscream knurrte wieder wütend „ du lässt mich jetzt sofort runter und ihr macht euch beide an die Arbeit, sonst sag ich es Lord Megatron und dann habt ihr beide ein Problem „

Hardshell schaute zu Knockout, doch als er sah, wie dieser nickte lies er Starscream wieder runter „ Mädchen sollten nicht petzen „ sagte er mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als Starscream ihnen den Rücken zuwendete und davon ging „ in spätestens einer Stunde habt ihr alles fertig und sag nie wieder Mädchen zu mir„ er ging weiter seinen Weg und ignorierte den Rest, den die beiden ihm hinterher riefen.

„ und was wollen wir jetzt machen ? „ fragte ihn Hardshell während er sich wieder zu Knockout gesellte „ wir machen das von uns Starscream aufgegeben hat „ Hardshell schaut ihm verwundert nach, während Knockout in seine Krankenstation zurück ging, um dort die Putzmittel zu holen, die er zuvor benutzt hatte. „ aber warum sollen wir seine Aufgaben machen ? „ Hardshell verstand nicht warum Knockout das machte, was Starscream ihm aufgab und besonders nicht, wenn es um das Thema putzen geht.

„ ganz einfach, weil ich das machen muss und darum mache ich es auch „ wiedermal verstand Hardshell nicht so ganz, warum er das machte „ ja aber es ist nicht deine Aufgabe „ Knockout schaute ihn an „ wenn du mir nicht helfen willst musst du das nicht „ fing er zu sprechen, während er schon mal anfing zu putzen „ ich kann das auch alleine machen wenn du kein Wasser anfassen willst „ Hardshell stellte sich hinter ihm hin und legte ihm die Arme um seine Schulter, so drückte er ihn leicht gegen sich und sah ihn an „ so war das doch nicht gemeint „ er gab ihm lieb einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm dann den anderen Schwamm „ ich mag es einfach nur nicht, wenn dich andere ausnutzen und das was Starscream macht nennt man ausnutzen „

Knockout schaute zu ihm, als Hardshell mit ihm anfing den Boden der Nemesis sauber zu machen „ ich weis das es ausnutzen ist was er macht, aber ich hab mich schon damit abgefunden „ Hardshell schaute ihn verwundert an „ du hast dich damit abgefunden für andere die Drecksarbeit zu machen „ Knockout lachte kurz und sah ihn an „ so eine Drecksarbeit ist es nicht es ist ja etwas sauber machen , aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Außerdem hört so Starscream auf mich zu nerven und ich hab meine Ruhe „

Hardshell nickte und putze weiter den Boden, so sehr er es auch hasste etwas sauber zu machen, so sehr hasste er es auch, wenn Knockout ausgenutzt wurde und so wollte er ihm wenigstens bei seiner arbeit helfen und ihm beistehen. „ was würdest du den gerne den Rest des Tages lang machen, also wenn wir fertig sind ? „ somit versuchte Hardshell das Thema zu wechseln und sich selbst etwas abzulenken, damit er nicht mehr daran denken musste, dass er jetzt hier sauber machen musste.

„ weis nicht, aber solange ich bei dir bin ist mir alles recht „ sagte Knockout und schaute beim putzen auf, damit er Hardshell sehen konnte „ du bist so knuffig „ antwortete Hardshell grinsend und schaute ihn auch an. Knockout hörte verwundert auf mit dem putzen, als er etwas seltsames an seinem Bein fühlte „ ist irgendwas ? „ fragte Hardshell, als er Knockouts verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Knockout fasste sich an sein bein und wunderte sich, als plötzlich an seiner Hand ein Lutscher klebte „ wie kommt eine Süßigkeit der Menschen an mein Bein ? „ wunderte sich Knockout und schaute verwirrt zu Hardshell. Dieser knurrte leise und schaute zum Gang Ende „ ich bin gleich wieder hier „ sagte er während er zum Gang Ende rannte , auch wenn es Knockout wunderte sagte er dazu nichts und putze weiter den Boden. Als Hardshell dann wieder kam hielt er einen kleinen, hellbraunen Insekticon an seinem Nacken in der Luft und sah ihn an.

Doch als der Insekticon Sparkling nichts sagte schüttelte er ihn etwas, natürlich nur so, dass er ihm nicht weh tat, und sah dann zu Knockout „ tut mir leid das ich dir den Lutscher ans Bein geklebt habe „ sagte er leise und sah ihn an „ aber du solltest ihn halten „ grinste er und schaute zu Hardshell ob er jetzt nicht wieder zurück auf den Boden durfte. Wiederwillig lies ihn Hardshell wieder runter und sah ihn an „ warum sollte er überhaupt deinen Lutscher halten ? „ Chaosblaster, der Sparkling der Insekticons, grinste ihn an und lachte dann „ ich wollte die anderen so schnell wie möglich holen „ sagte er und war dann wieder ganz still.

Hardshell rollte mit den Augen und strich sich durch sein Gesicht „ und warum wolltest du die anderen holen ? „ Chaosblaster fing wieder an zu lachen „ wenn ich ihnen sage, das Meister Hardshell putzt würden sie mich für verrückt erklären, also wollte ich es ihnen zeigen „ lachte er leise vor sich hin und auch Knockout konnte sich sein lachen nicht unterdrücken und fing an zu lachen.

Um dann das Thema zu wechseln fing Hardshell wieder an zu sprechen „ warum bist du eigentlich hier auf der Nemesis? Du solltest doch bei den restlichen Insekticons auf der Erde bleiben „ Wenige von den Insekticons blieben auf der Erde, um dort Stellung zu halten. Weil Hardshell wusste, wie chaotisch Chaos war hat er entschieden, dass er auf der Erde bleiben sollte und konnte so auch nicht verstehen, warum er auf der Nemesis war „ die anderen meinen ich mache zu viel ärger und sagten das du wieder auf mich aufpassen sollst „ Hardshell nickte leicht, ihm war klar gewesen, dass er die anderen nicht mit Chaosblaster allein lassen kann.

Während er nachdachte, wie er das mit Chaosblaster regeln sollte wendete er sich zu Knockout und setze sich vor ihm auf den Boden „ wer bist du ? „ fragte er ihn und grinste ihn an. Knockout schaute ihn zuerst verwirrt an nickte dann aber leicht „ ich bin Knockout und du ? „ fragte er während er weiter putze „ ich bin Chaosblaster aber alle nennen mich nur Chaos „ Knockout nickte wieder leicht und putze dann den Boden weiter „ warum putzt du den Boden ? „ fragte ihn Chaos wieder und rutsche etwas auf dem noch nassen Boden herum und schaute ihn an „ weil ich das machen soll „

Hardshell ging während Chaos Knockout mit fragen nervte im kreis herum und dachte sich einen Plan aus, wie er das jetzt machen sollte. Er drehte sich aber um, als er hörte, wie Chaos auf dem Boden gegen die Wand rutschte „ Chaos lass Knockout mal seine Arbeit machen „ Chaos lachte und stand auf „ warum will er seine arbeit als Putzfrau den fertig machen ? „ Knockout stand empört auf „ erstens bin ich keine Putzfrau und zweitens bin ich ein Kerl „ knurrte er ihn an. Doch Chaos war viel zu sehr mit lachen beschäftigt „ Putzmann klingt dumm „

Hardshell seufzte und sah Chaosblaster an, er grinste breit als er eine Idee bekam „ wie währe es wen du etwas mit Sharpshot spielen gehst ? „ Chaos dachte kurz nach und nickte dann zustimmend, lachend rannte er durch die Gänge zu Sharpshot.

Knockout knurrte leise und putze wieder den Boden, Hardshell setze sich zu ihm und half ihm den Boden fertig zu machen „ du darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen „ sagte er leise und schaute Knockout an, dieser seufzte und schaute zu ihm „ ich weis, aber wenn er mich nochmal Putzfrau nennt dann bin ich wütend „ Hardshell grinste wieder breit und sah ihn lachend an „ und wenn er dich Putzmann nennt ist das dann besser ? „ Knockout nahm den Nassen Schwamm und warf ihn Hardshell gegen den Kopf „ nein das ist nicht besser „ lachend putzen die beiden den Boden der Nemesis sauber und brachten dann die Putz Sachen wieder weg.

Hardshell grinste als sie fertig waren und pikste Knockout in den Bauch " komm wir gehen uns mal etwas Energon holen und dann können wir ja weiter schauen, was wir den restlichen Tag lang machen wollen " sagte er lächelnd und hebte Knockout wiedermal auf den Arm um ihn zu tragen. Knockout hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass Hardshell ihn oft trug und hatte daher auch nichts dagegen " gute Idee dann gehen wir uns erstmal etwas Energon holen " Hardshell trug Knockout grinsend auf dem Arm durch die Nemesis zum Esssaal um dort etwas Energon zu holen.

Chaosblaster gehört Hardshell ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Während Hardshell Knockout auf dem Arm zum Esssaal trug und ihn dort neben sich auf einen der Stühle setzte, um ihm etwas Energon zu beschaffen , machte sich Chaos auf den Weg zu Sharpshot. „ wo ist der Langweiler schon wieder ? „ fragte sich Chaos laut als er durch die Nemesis rannte , auf der Suche nach Sharpshot . Chaos blieb verwundert stehen, als er Starscream mürrisch wie immer den Weg entlang gehen sah. Auch wenn Chaos ihn persönlich nicht kannte, hatte er ihn seit seinem Aufenthalt auf der Nemesis schon ein paar mal gesehen und grinst so breit wie er konnte.

Er blieb stehen und beobachtete Starscream, wie er weiter durch die Nemesis lief und folgte ihm unauffällig, er wunderte sich, als er sah, wie Starscreams Flügel beim laufen auf und ab zuckten und grinste breit. Leise schlich er sich so nah er konnte an Starscream, sodass er nur wenige Meter hinter ihm stand und schaute nach oben zu seinen Flügeln. Mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Gesicht nahm er Anlauf und sprang an seinen Rücken, als er dort war klammerte er sich an einem seiner Flügel fest und lachte dabei.

Starscream knurrte wütend,als er merkte wie sich etwas an seinen Flügel klammerte und versuchte sich so zu drehen, dass er auf seinen Flügel schauen drehte er sich selbst im Kreis , nur um zu sehen, dass es Chaos war. Als er ihn sah knurrte er wütend und griff nach hinten, in der Hoffnung , dass er Chaos dort weg bekommen könnte. Nachdem er sich unzählige mahle im Kreis drehte erreichte er ihn schließlich und zog ihn mit viel Kraft von seinem Flügel weg „ du kleiner.. „ knurrte er wütend und schüttelte ihn hin und her.

Chaos fing an zu lachen, als er ihn hin und her schüttelte, für ihn war das viel lustiger als für Starscream „ du sitzt ganz schön tief in der Patsche „ Starscream ging mürrisch weiter und zog dabei Chaos an seinem Nacken hinter ihn her.

Während Chaos Starscream ärgerte saßen Knockout und Hardshell friedlich zusammen am Esstisch und aßen ihr Energon. Knockout hatte dabei wiedermal seinen Kopf auf Hardshells Schulter gelegt und schaute ihn so an. Hardshell lächelte ihn an und grinste zufrieden, es gab nur wenige Momente, in den die beiden zusammen waren ohne, dass jemand sie störte und diesen wollten sie auch ausnutzen. Doch so wie immer kam ihnen mal wieder etwas dazwischen, so sprang Knockout plötzlich auf und schaute Hardshell an „ schrott ich hab vergessen die Maschine in der Krankenstation abzustellen „ sagte er niedergeschlagen „ ich komme gleich wieder „

bevor Hardshell irgendwas sagen konnte oder fragen konnte welche Maschine Knockout meinte war er schon durch die Tür gerannt und auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Hardshell wunderte sich zwar etwas hatte aber dagegen keine Einwände und blieb so sitzen, er vertraute ihm, dass falls Knockout etwas passiert er ihn informiert.

Knockout rannte schnell in seine Krankenstation rein und stellte die Maschine, die er zuvor, als er mit Hardshell hier war, angestellte hatte, ab und seufzte erleichter" das war knapp „ Er lief wieder den Weg zurück, als ihm Starscream mit Chaos am Nacken entgegen lief. Verwundert schaute ihn Knockout an „ was schaust du so doof ? „ fragte ihn Starscream und knurrte leise als er weiter ging. Knockout wusste, dass es nicht ratsam ist sich mit ihm anzulegen, deswegen hatte er das davor auch noch fast nie getan. Doch jetzt war das etwas anders, Knockout mochte es nicht, wenn man so kleine Kinder behandelt.

Eigentlich lag das mehr an seiner eigenen Kindheit, in der er immer rum geschupst worden war und sich nicht wehren konnte. Er stellte sich vor Starscream hin und sah ihn an „ lass den kleinen runter er hat dir nichts getan „ Starscream schupste Knockout zur Seite, sodass dieser gegen die Wand flog, und ging weiter „ es ist meine Sache mit wen ich was mache und zweitens hat er mit was getan „ Knockout stand wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinem davor noch sauberen Lack runter.

„ Starscream das ist ein Sparkling lass ihn in ruhe „ Starscream blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm rum „ nenne mir einen Grund warum ich auf dich hören sollte „ sagte er lachend „ du bist nur ein mickriger Arzt während ich der Stellvertreter von Lord Megatron bin, deswegen muss ich auch nicht auf dich hören. Denn anders als ich kann man dich ganz leicht Ersätzen „ Knockout knurrte leise und ging auf ihn zu „ also dafür das ich so leicht zu Ersätzen bin kommst du ganz schön oft zu mir und heulst mir meine Audio Rezeptoren voll wegen einer mini Wunde, die sich nicht mal zu behandeln lohnt „ Starscream knurrte laut als er das sagte und packte Knockout mit seiner freien Hand am Hals „ wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu sagen ? „ er hebt Knockout an seinem Hals in die Luft, sodass seine Beine in der Luft hingen „ du meist die Wahrheit ? „

Starscream sagte nichts mehr und schaute zu Chaos, der in seiner anderen Hand hing „ warum willst du ihn überhaupt beschützen ? „ Knockout schaute zu Chaos und dann wieder zu Starscream „ das ist ja wohl immer noch meine Angelegenheit und geht dich nichts an „ Starscream knurrte und drückte seine Krallen, die um Knockout Hals waren , fester zusammen und schaute ihn dabei an „ wenn du mir nicht sagst warum lasse ich ihn auch nicht gehen „Knockout versuchte irgendwie mit seinen Händen Starscreams krallen von seinem Hals weg zu bekommen " hör sofort auf damit sonst " Starscream lachte laut und sah ihn breit grinsend an " was willst du Winzling mit schon antun ? "

Knockout hatte langsam auf das Spiel mit Starscream keine Lust mehr und grinste etwas, als ihm einfiel wie er aus dieser misslichen Lage raus kommen sollte. Er griff hinter Starscream und drückte eine bestimmte Stelle an seinem Flügel und zwar genau an der Stelle, wo alle Nervendrähte sich überkreuzten . Starscream knurrte als er das machte, denn wenn man an dieser Stelle zu lange und zu fest drückte ging der Körper automatisch in Stasis, um den Körper vor weiteren Schäden und Schmerzen zu schützen. Natürlich wusste das Knockout, denn er war der Arzt und wusste so, wo Starscreams Schwachstellen waren.

Doch nach einigen Sekunden brach Starscream auf den Boden zusammen und lies so Knockout und Chaos los, Knockout fing sich natürlich auf seinen Beinen und fing schnell Chaos auf, damit er nicht auf dem Boden fiel „ wie hast du das gemacht ? „ fragte Chaos Knockout und schaute ihn interessiert an. Lachend sah Knockout zu ihm „ das erkläre ich dir mal wenn du älter bist „ Chaos nickte zustimmend, Knockout wusste, dass er ihm das nicht sagen konnte, denn wenn man das falsch oder zu oft machte konnte es bleibende Schäden hinterlassen . Knockout machte sich wieder auf den Weg, zurück zu Hardshell, auf dem Weg schaute ihn Chaos an „ du hast du Energon an deinem Hals „ Knockout griff sich kurz an den Hals nur um dann zu sehen, dass Chaos recht hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Starscream beim Umfallen etwas den Hals aufgekratzt.

„ das sollte ich vielleicht weg machen bevor das Hardshell sieht „ sagte er und lief kurz in die Krankenstation um sich ein Tuch zu holen, davor setze er Chaos noch auf dem Boden ab„ ja Meister Hardshell wird darüber nicht sehr erfreut sein „ sagte Chaos während er brav auf dem Boden auf ihm wartete. Nach einigen Minuten kam Knockout wieder und sah ihn an „ so jetzt können wir zu Hardshell gehen" sagte er während er los lief, doch er bemerkte, dass Chaos ihm nicht folgte, sondern mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Boden saß „ sind deine Arme kaputt ? „ fragte Knockout verwirrt und ging wieder zu ihm.

„ nein ich will getragen werden und nicht selbst laufen „ sagte Chaos während er weiter seine Arme aufstreckte. Lachend hebte ihn Knockout auf seinen Arm und ging mit ihm zu Hardshell. Dieser saß immer noch im Esssaal, doch er hatte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und die Augen geschlossen „ hey Hardy bin wieder hier „ Hardshell hebte seinen Kopf und sah ihn an „ ich dachte schon du kommst nie wieder zurück „ sagte er lachend und schaute verwundert Knockout an, als er Chaos auf seinem Arm sah.

Knockout setze Chaos auf den Tisch und setze sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Hardshell lächelte, als er Knockout seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter legte. Er schaute ihn jedoch verwundert an, als ihn die Kratzer auf Knockouts Hals auffielen, denn selbst wenn Knockout das Energon weg gemachte hatte, hat er die Kratzspuren nicht so schnell weg bekommen.

„ Knockout warum hast du Kratzspuren an deinem Hals ? „ Knockout schaute ihn an und stotterte etwas vor sich hin „ ich... „ Knockout wusste nicht genau wie er das Hardshell erklären sollte „ Knockout hat mir geholfen, der blöde Seeker hat mir weh getan und Knockout hat mich vor ihm gerettet „ sagte Chaos und schaute zu Hardshell. Dieser schaute Knockout verwundert an und lächelte dann stolz. „ Du bist wirklich der beste Freund den ich haben kann „ sagte er und umarmte Knockout liebevoll „ das freut mich sehr zu hören „ Knockout legte seine Arme um Hardshell und lächelte Glücklich.

Chaos schaute den beiden zu und hustete gespielt, bis die beiden ihn ansahen „ ich will auch geknuddelt werden „ sagte er mit einem Schmollmund und verschränkten armen „ klar du wirst mit geknuddelt „ sagte Hardshell lachend und zog Chaos mit in die Umarmung. Knockout legte seinen einen Arm um Chaos und lies den anderen um Hardshell.


	27. Chapter 27

Sharpshot ging währenddessen weiter im Kreis herum und fluchte leise vor sich hin, Kickback saß wie immer gelangweilt auf einem Karton und sah ihm dabei zu „ und geht dein perfekter Plan nicht auf ? „ fragte er etwas amüsiert und lachte leise, als ihn Sharpshot beleidigt ansah „ nein mir fällt keiner mehr ein, alles was ich plane geht immer nach hinten los und meistens bekomme ich immer eine über gehauen „ seufzte er leise und ging weiter im Kreis herum. Kickback sah ihm weiter zu und dachte dabei leise für sich nach „ wie währe es denn, wenn Hardshell denkt, dass der Arzt ihn nicht mehr mag und weg gerannt ist um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen ? Dann ist er traurig und du kannst wieder an die Spitze der macht „ sagte er und imitierte dabei lachend Sharpshot, denn den letzen Teil hatte Sharpshot früher immer sehe oft gesagt

„ Klar doch das ist ein toller Plan „ sagte Sharpshot mit einem sarkastischen unterton „ und wie stellst du dir das vor ? Hardshell wird nie denken das dieser blöde Arzt abgehauen ist dafür lieben die sich zu sehr „ Kickback stand auf und sah ihn an „ ganz einfach, wir locken ihn in einen Raum und sperren ihn dort ein, dann klauen wir ein paar Sachen aus Knockouts Zimmer und verstecken sie, wenn Hardshell das sieht wird er denken, dass er weg gegangen ist . Dann wird Hardshell traurig weil sein Freund ihn verlassen hat und ist so neben der Spur, dass wir gewinnen „ Sharpshot sah ihn an und dachte kurz nach „ Das könnte sogar klappen „ er grinste fies, doch sein grinsen verschwand wieder schnell, als ihm eine Macke in dem Plan auffiel „ und wie wollen wir ihn bitte in einem Raum bekommen ? „

Kickback rollte mit den Augen „ muss ich jetzt schon hier für dich die Pläne erfinden ? „ Sharpshot ging wieder im Kreis herum. Seufzend sah ihn Kickback an „wir sagen einfach ein Vehicon hat sich verletzt und ist dort drinnen, wenn er rein geht machen wir die Tür zu" Sharpshot grinste und blieb stehen „ ich hab´s wir schupsen ihn einfach rein, nachdem wir ihm erzählt haben das ein Verletzer Vehicon dort drinnen ist. Mein Plan ist mal wieder perfekt „ Kickback rollte wieder mit den Augen und setze sich hin „ genau dein Plan ist ja nicht so das ich ihn mir ausgedacht habe „

Sharpshot packte Kickback am Arm und zog ihn hoch „ hör auf dich Auszuruhen du hilfst mir bei dem Plan „ wiederwillig folgte ihm Kickback und zusammen bereiteten sie alles für ihren Plan vor.

Knockout saß immer noch mit Chaos und Hardshell zusammen im Esssaal als plötzlich Sharpshot und Kickback rein gestürmt kamen „ toll ihr beide hockt hier rum als währe nichts „ sagte Sharpshot grummelnd und schaute die beiden an, Hardshell und Knockout schauten verwundert auf und schauten ihn an, doch Chaos hatte den Moment schon genutzt und ist aus dem Raum gerannt, um sich jemand anderen zum nerven zu suchen „ was ist den jetzt schon wieder ? „ fragte Hardshell etwas genervt und wendete seinen Blick kurz Chaos nach, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf Sharpshot „ was schon wieder ist ? Die Insekticons sollen Energon holen gehen und alle die weg sollen sind weg außer unser Meister, der schmust mal wieder lieber rum „ Hardshell stand knurrend auf „ und warum weis ich davon nichts ? „ Sharpshot zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute ihn an „ wahrscheinlich vor lauter küssen und kuscheln vergessen ? „ schneller als sich Sharpshot versehen konnte klemmte ihm Hardshell mit seiner Hand die Luft im Hals ab und knurrte ihn bedrohlich an

„ nächstes mal sag mir das normal und nicht so,jetzt geh mir aus den Augen und sag den anderen das ich komme „ Sharpshot grinst als er sah, dass Knockout aufstand und vor hatte, mit Hardshell zu gehen „ ach und wenn ich das verwöhnte Göhr währe würde auch lieber mal das machen was mein Job ist „ Knockout knurrte wütend „ ich bin kein verwöhntes Göhr und ich mache meinen Job besser als du deinen „ Sharpshot drehte sich nochmal um und schaute ihn an „ ach wirklich ? Darum flucht Lord Megatron auch die ganze Zeit rum, weil in der Krankenstation Vehicons sind die verarztet werden müssen und alle dort sind außer der Arzt „ Sharpshot machte sich mit diesen Worten mit Kickback aus dem Staub.

Hardshell sah zu Knockout „ ich glaube ich muss los zu den Insekticons „ Knockout nickte verständnisvoll „ verstehe ich und ich muss zu meiner Station gehen „ Hardshell nickte, bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte er Knockout nicht allein hier gelassen aus Angst, die anderen würden ihm was tun. Aber er hatte bei Starscream gezeigt das er auf sich aufpassen kann und Hardshell wusste, dass er das bald wieder zurück kommen würde wenn etwas passiert. „ gut wir sehen uns dann später „ Knockout küsste Hardshell noch kurz auf die Wange und ging dann los zur Krankenstation. Als er die Krankenstation bedraht wundere er sich, als dort keine Vehicons waren, um genau zu sein war niemand in der Krankenstation „ das ist seltsam wie soll ich denn jemand verarzten, wenn niemand hier ist „ wunderte er sich laut und ging wieder raus.

Knockout lief auf dem Weg zurück über Starscream und sah ihn an „ hey Screami weist du wo die verletzen Vehicons hin sind ? „ Starscream grummelt wütend und sah ihn an „ weis ich doch nicht, ist das mein Job oder deiner ? Ich hab vorhind ein paar Vehicons auf dem Weg zu den alten Gefängniszellen gesehen aber keine Ahnung ob die verletzt waren oder nicht „ sagte er während er weiter ging und dabei Knockout so anrempelte, sodass er umfällt und auf dem Boden landet. Knockout rappelte sich wieder auf und lief los zu den alten Gefängniszellen um dort nach den Vehicons zu suchen.

Währenddessen ging Hardshell auf der Erde, um den anderen Insekticons zu helfen, doch dabei wunderte er sich, denn von Sharpshot und Kickback fehlte weiterhin jede nur erdenkliche Spur. Doch Hardshell lies sich davon nicht irritieren und versucht nur schnell seine Arbeit fertig zu bekommen um schnell wieder zu Knockout zu können.

Sharpshot und Kickback waren nämlich nicht auf der Erde, sondern noch auf der Nemesis und versteckten sich unten bei den alten und verlassenen Gefängnissen. Als sie dann sahen, wie Knockout nach unten kamen grinsten die beiden fies und beobachteten ihn etwas, bis der passende Moment gekommen war. Knockout schaute in eine der von Sharpshot und Kickback gegenüberliegenden Gefängniszellen nach, um zu sehen, ob dort ein Vehicon war „ man ey wo sind die Deppen ? „ fragte er sich selbst laut. In diesem Moment erkannte Sharpshot den perfekten Zeitpunkt und rannte nach vorne, dabei schupste er Knockout von hinten so an, dass er in das Gefängnis fiel und am Boden lag.

Schnell schloss er die undurchsichtige Tür ab und grinste triumphierend „ so Teil eins währe geschafft „ Kickback nickte und sah ihn an. Sharpshot grummelte leise „ los bewege dich wir müssen Teil zwei in die Tat umsetzen „ Sharpshot folgte zum ersten mal Kickback, denn er hatte den nächsten Teil von Kickbacks Plan schon wieder ganz vergessen, weil es nicht sein eigener Plan war.

Knockout rappelte sich wieder auf „ warum rennen mich heute eigentlich alle um ? „ fragte er sich und sah sich um, er klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Lack " ich schwöre wenn mein Lack ruiniert ist dann bezahlst du ". Er ging zur Tür und zog daran, doch als dich die Tür nicht öffnete knurrte er wütend „ ist das jetzt ein schlechter Scherz? Starscream wenn du das bist mach sofort die Tür auf „ Starscream und er hatten sich früher schon öfters mal Streiche gespielt und weil er gerade sauer auf ihn war und ihm gesagt hat das die Vehicons unten sind dachte er, dass er das gewesen währe.

Sharpshot ging mit Kickback wieder zurück zu den Insekticons, die gerade nicht auf Mission waren oder schon wieder zurück gekommen sind „ ich will das einer von euch unten bei den Gefängnissen die abgeschlossene Tür bewacht „ sagte Sharpshot streng und sah den Insekticon Haufen an „ warum sollten wir auf dich hören und warum sollten wir eine Tür bewachen ? „ fragte einer der dort stehenden Insekticons um herauszufinden, warum sie jetzt auf Sharpshot hören sollten und dann noch sowas unnützes zu machen." weil ich bald euer neuer Anführer werde.." doch bevor er seinen Satz zu ende bringen konnte wurde er wieder von einem anderen Insekticon unterbrochen „ das sagst du uns jetzt schon seit vielen vielen Jahren und bis jetzt bist du das immer noch nicht „ die Menge lachte und nickte zustimmend, bis Sharpshot laut schrie „ Klappe halten „ er knurrte leicht und sah zu den anderen „ du.. „ sagte er und zeigte auf einen der etwas kleineren Insekticons „ du bewachst diese Tür hast du das verstanden ? „

Der Insekticon nickte etwas „ ja habe ich „ ohne Widerworte ging er los zur Gefängniszelle, in der bis jetzt immer noch Knockout drin saß. Nachdem der Insekticon unten war verteilten sich die restlichen Insekticons wieder und Kickback ging zu Sharpshot „ dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass wenn der Arzt dort drinnen bleiben soll,du einen anderen stärkeren Insekticon hättest auswählen müssen zum Aufpassen" Sharpshot rieb fies seine Hände aneinander „ ich weis, er soll ja auch ausbrechen „ sagte er und lachte dabei bedrohlich „ aber das ist gar nicht so wie in meinem Plan „ sagte Kickback und schaute beleidigt zu Sharpshot „ es gab eine kleine Plan Änderung „ mit diesen Worten ging Sharpshot weg.


	28. Chapter 28

Hardshell hatte fast die ganze Zeit des Tages damit verbracht das Energon zu suchen und abzubauen, doch jetzt war er endlich so weit fertig, dass er gehen konnte und sich wieder mit Knockout treffen konnte. So machte er sich wieder mit den anderen Insekticons auf den Heimweg, um so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Knockout zu kommen und wenigstens noch den Rest des Tages mit ihm zu verbringen. Als sie auf der Nemesis ankamen entließ er die Insekticons und lief zur Krankenstation, leise klopfte er dort an um Knockout nicht zu stören, wenn er gerade arbeitete. Er wartete einige Minuten ab, doch als keine Antwort kam öffnete er einfach mal leider die Tür und sah sich um.

Verwundert stellte er fest, dass der Raum zu ordentlich war, was bedeutet, dass Knockout hier nichts gemacht hatte, denn er kannte Knockout gut genug um zu wissen, dass wenn Knockout arbeitet immer etwas dreckig wird und das er es so schnell nicht schaffte aufzuräumen. Er schaute sich im Raum um und entschied sich dann dazu, ihn in seinem Zimmer zu suchen. So begab er sich auf den weg zum Zimmer,als er fast dort war lief ihm dabei Sharpshot über den Weg. Nach kurzem überlegen lief Hardshell vor ihn und stellte sich vor Sharpshot hin, so das er ihn besser sehen konnte

„ Sharpshot hast du vielleicht Knockout gesehen ? „ widerwillig blieb Sharpshot stehen, denn ansonsten wäre er wahrscheinlich in Hardshell hinein gelaufen und so schaute er ihn genervt an „ ja habe ich darf ich jetzt weiter gehen ? „ Hardshell schüttelte den Kopf und sah so wie immer auf ihn herab „ wärst du dann auch so freundlich und würdest mir sagen wo er ist ? „ Sharpshot zuckte mit den Schultern und ging beim sprechen weiter

„ weis nicht, als ich ihn das letze mal gesehen habe ist er mit einem großen anderen Decepticon in sein Zimmer gegangen „ Hardshell schaute ihm verwundert nach und folgte ihm, denn jetzt schien er etwas verwirrt zu sein „ anderen Decpeticpon ? In sein Zimmer gegangen ? „Versteht nicht so ganz was er sagt, versteht zwar die Worte aber die Logik dahinter nicht.

„ was weis ich, das war so ein seltsamer blau weiser Mech. Ich hab da nicht so drauf geachtet, ist mir nämlich soweit egal mit wem er wohin geht und was er dort macht „ sagte er und lief stur weiter seinen Weg, dabei schaute einfach nur gerade aus und schaute Hardshell nichtmal an „ ja und was wollten die beiden ?" Hardshell lief immernoch hinter ihm her und versuchte herauszufinden was genau los war „ sehe ich aus als wüsste ich alles ? Ich weis nur das die beiden nebeneinander in sein Zimmer gegangen sind und dort mit vielen Sachen,die glaube ich Knockout gehörten wieder raus gekommen sind „

Hardshell bleib verwundert stehen „ mit Sachen von Knockout raus gekommen ? „wiederholte er ungläubig, doch als er aufsah und Sharpshot noch mehr fragen wollte war dieser auch schon weg." das ist doch sicher alles wieder so ein doofer Scherz von Sharpshot „ sagte er genervt und ging wieder zurück zu Knockouts Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Doch was er dort sah lies sein Spark langsamer schlagen.

Als er seine Blicke in Knockouts Zimmer schweifen lies bemerkte er, dass Sharpshot recht hatte und alle wichtigen Sachen von Knockout verschwunden waren. Er ging ins Zimmer rein, das jetzt halb leer stand, und sah für einige Minuten nur fassungslos auf eine Stelle im Zimmer. Hardshell kam sich vor wie im falschen Film, sein Leben das bis vor wenigen Minuten perfekt war schien jetzt vor seinen Augen zusammen zu brechen. Sein Blick blieb solange weiter auf die eine Stelle fixiert bis ihm ein böser verdacht in den Kopf kam. Er eilte zum Schrank und durchwühlte ihn, bis er die Schachtel fand, in der die Bilder von Knockout und Breakdown waren.

Ohne zu zögern holte er die Kiste raus und leerte die Bilder auf den Boden, wo er sie verstreute und sie sich ansah. Er nahm eines der Bilder, die er davor noch nicht gesehen hatte hoch und drehte es um. In diesem Moment brach seine Welt Wort wörtlich in Stücke, auf der Rückseite des Bildes stand das Datum von vor zwei Tagen.

„ aber Knockout sagte doch er seih Tod „ er stand auf „ das kann nicht sein „ er schaute zu einem der Schränke, in dem Knockout immer seine Putz Sachen für seinen Lack hatte. Doch auch dieser Schrank war leer „ aber... „ Er schaute zu einen der anderen Schränke, in dem sonst immer Sachen drin lagen, die Knockout in seiner Freizeit immer gelesen hatte, doch auch diese waren weg. Hardshell versuchte die ganze Zeit eine Logische Erklärung für das ganze zu finden, doch seine Gedanken gingen immer nur auf eine Antwort zurück, Knockout hatte gelogen und sein wirklicher Freund lebte noch und ihn hatte er die ganze Zeit nur benutz.

Er lief wieder zur Tür und drehte sich vor dem heraus gehen nochmal um, er schaute auf die verstreuten Bilder auf dem Boden und schaute dann niedergeschlagen auf den Boden. Langsam und mit schweren Schritten lief Hardshell aus dem Zimmer und machte sich nicht mal die mühe die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Er wollte einfach nur noch weg aus diesem Albtraum und lief auf direktem Weg in eines der unbenutzten Zimmer, denn er wollte nicht, dass ihn irgendwer jetzt sieht.

Als Hardshell in dem Zimmer verschwand tauchte Sharpshot mit Kickback hinter einer der anderen Türen im Gang auf und grinsten „ wie beim Allspark hast du das denn geschafft ? „ fragte Kickback überrascht und schaute ihn an, für ihn war es etwas ganze neues das Sharpshots Pläne mal funktioniert hatten „ das war ganz einfach.. „ fing Sharpshot an von sich selbst zu prahlen „ ich habe einfach alle Sachen, mit denen ich den Arzt gesehen habe aus seinem Zimmer geräumt und dann die alten Bilder raus gekramt „

Kickback unterbrach ihn verwirrt „ welche alten Bilder ? „ Sharpshot schaute ihn an „ ach so alten Bilder von ihm und so einem seltsamer Decepticon der glaube ich von Menschen getötet wurde aber zumindest ist er Tod „ sein grinsen wurde immer breiter „ ich hab einfach auf die alten Bilder hinten drauf das Datum von wir zwei Tagen drauf geschrieben. Somit denkt Hardshell das Knockout ihn belogen hat und das sein früherer Freund immer noch lebt.

Während Kickback und Sharpshot wieder zu den anderen gingen blieb Hardshell in dem Zimmer und legte sich auf den kalten und harten Boden. Das einzige was er dort machte war nachdenken und erstmal alles verdauen was er jetzt eben erfahren musste. Er wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange er dort schon regungslos lag und einfach nur leise nachdachte, dabei musste er sich sehr bemühen nicht zu weinen. Doch als er sich wieder umschaute stellte er fest, dass er doch länger hier war als er wollte. Er stand leise seufzend wieder auf und rieb sich kurz über das Gesicht. Er versuchte sich sehr nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch diese ganze Geschichte machte ihm mehr als nur ein kleines Bisschen zu schaffen . Er ging langsam los zu den anderen Insekticons um ihnen seine endgültige Entscheidung zu sagen.

Von alle dem bekam Knockout jedoch nichts mit, der saß nämlich nach wie vor hinter der verschlossenen und bewachten Tür des Gefängnisses fest. Er knurrte wie seit dem Anfang als er hier drinnen war weiter „ ok jetzt mal im erst lass mich raus ich habe noch arbeit ich machen muss „ knurrte er wieder und hämmerte mit seiner Faust gegen die Tür. Langsam gab er die Hoffnung, dass jemand ihn finden würde und ihn hier raus holen würde auf, er wusste nicht das vor der Tür ein Insekticon stand und die Tür bewachte, weswegen er seit dem er hier war um Hilfe gerufen hatte. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Knockout auch keine Lust mehr und rammte mit seiner Schulter so gegen die Tür, so dass diese aufflog und den Insketicon, der hinter der Tür stand gegen die Wand haute. Knockout lief aus dem Raum raus und sah sich um „ wehe mein Lack ist jetzt kaputt „Sein Lack war auch der einzige Grund, warum er die Tür nicht schon vor langer Zeit aufgebrochen hatte. Doch er wollte jetzt umbeding zurück zu Hardshell.

Knockout schaute langsam hinter die Tür, als er von dort ein leises Stöhnen vor Schmerz hörte und erschrak leicht als er dort den Insekticon sah." das gibt's doch nicht „ sagte wütend zu sich selbst und lief den gang hoch um Hardshell zu finden und ihm davon zu erzählen.

Hardshell hatte es etlich geschafft sich etwas zu beruhigen und es auch geschafft zu verbergen, wie verletzt er gerade in diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich war. Er öffnete die Tür zu den Insketicons und lief auf einen der hochgelegten Bereiche, damit ihn alle sehen konnten „ ich habe Wichtige Neuigkeiten für euch die ihr befolgen werdet„ sagte er und wartet bis alle sich um ihn herum versammelt hatten. Für ihn war es gerade sehr schwer ruhig zu bleiben und sich es nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber irgendwie schaffte er es. Er seufzte leise und schaute zu den Insekticons, er dachte nochmal kurz über seine Entscheidung und über Knockout nach und sah dann wieder ernst zu den anderen „ Wir werden noch heute die Nemesis verlassen und uns auf der Erde eine neue Höhle suchen gehen „


	29. Chapter 29

Als Hardshell das sagte schauten ihn die anderen Insekticons ganz überrascht und verwirrt an „ ja aber.. „ fing einer der Insekticons an zu sprechen, doch er wurde von Hardshell unterbrochen, der den Insekticons jetzt den Rücken zuwendete „ das war ein Befehl und keine Bitte in spätestens 5 Minuten verlassen wir die Nemesis „ er lief schnell und mit gesenkten Blick aus dem Raum raus um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie niedergeschlagen er gerade war.

Nachdem alle Insekticons aus dem Raum liefen um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen, die sie auf der Nemesis verteilt hatten nutze Hardshell den Moment um ungestört in das Quartier zu kommen und dort auch seine Restlichen Sachen zu packen. Er nahm alles mit was er hatte, was zu seinem Glück nicht sehr viel war, und lief los zu den anderen Insekticons.

Zusammen besprachen sie kurz wie genau Hardshelles Plan weiter ging und liefen dann durch die Nemesis zum Außendeck um von dort aus dann zur Erde zurück zu kehren.

Währenddessen hatte sich Knockout auf den Weg gemacht um Hardshell zu finden, nachdem er fast alle ihm bekannten Gänge durchsucht hatte begab er sich in Richtung des Außendecks der Nemesis. Als er gerade um die Ecke zu dem Gang lief sah knockout, wie Hardshell voran mit den anderen Insekticons den gang zum Außendeck lang lief und lächelte „ endlich hab ich dich gefunden, ich habe schon überall nach dir gesucht „ sagte Knockout während er Hardshell nach lief.

Auch wenn Hardshell gerade deprimiert war wollte er so schnell wie möglich weg, es verwirrte ihn zwar, dass Knockout jetzt hier war aber er wollte sich nicht von seinem Plan abbringen lassen und lief so schneller voran. Um mit Hardshell mit zu halten musste jetzt Knockout schon fast rennen, denn wenn Hardshell schnell lief war das für ihn schon rennen. Als er es endlich schaffte neben ihm her zu rennen sah er ihn an „ jetzt warte doch mal ich kann nicht so schnell wie du „ sagte er und versucht irgendwie Hardshell dazu zu überreden langsamer zu laufen.

Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Hardshell knurrte stattdessen und schupste ihn wieder nach hinten „ geh weg ich will nicht mit dir reden „ er lief weiter und die anderen Insekticons folgten ihm stur. Knockout wunderte sich als er von Hardshell weg geschupst wurde und als er sowas von ihm zu hören bekam „ aber.. ? „ fragte er sich selbst verwirrt und ging Hardshell dann wieder nach „ wo willst du den hin ? Und warum gehst du jetzt noch weg ? „ versuchte er herauszufinden, doch Hardshell ignorierte ihn und lief einfach weiter.

Knockout rannte etwas voraus und stellte sich vor Hardshell hin „ jetzt warte doch mal und beantworte mir mal meine fragen „ langsam verstand Knockout wirklich nicht mehr was los war. Das einzige was er jetzt wissen wollte war, was mit Hardshell los war. „ was war an dem Satz, lass mich in ruhe, so schwer zu verstehen ? „ er schob Knockout mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Weg und betrat dann mit den Insekticons den Anfang des Augenbereiches.

Knockout blieb verwirrt stehen, sein Freund hatte ihn jetzt schon das zweite mal aus dem Weg geschupst und wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Er fragte sich ob er vielleicht irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber egal was es war er konnte es nur herausfinden wenn Hardshell mit ihm reden würde. Als er ihm wiedermal folgte sah er, wie Hardshell mit den anderen dort schon zum Abflug bereit stand, schnell rannte er nach vorne und hielt Hardshell an der Hand fest „ Hardshell jetzt warte doch mal und rede mal mit mit „ wütend fing Hardshell an zu knurren und bleckte seine Zähne „ fass mich nicht an ! Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden und es gibt nichts was ich dir zu sagen hätte „

Erschrocken fiel Knockout einen Schritt zurück und schaute Hardshell großen Augen an, er hatte ja mit vielen Sachen gerechnet aber das der diejenige, der er liebt und mit dem er für immer zusammen bleiben wollte ihn anknurrte erschreckte ihn sehr. Knockout richtete sich auf und sah dabei, wie Hardshell ihn einfach ignorierte und wieder zum Ende des Außendecks ging „ was beim Allspark ist los mit dir ? „ fragte Knockout und hielt ihn wieder fest, aber dieses mal so, dass er ihn nicht weg bekam. „ Was los ist ? Das kannst du dir ja wohl selbst geraten „ Hardshell hatte nichts dagegen, dass er ihn nicht weg bekam. denn er war um einiges Stärker als er und zog Knockout einfach hinter sich her. „ Hardshell hör auf mit dem Mist „ sagte knockout und schaute ihn ernst an „ wenn du ein Problem hast dann rede mit mir darüber, wir können alles normal klären „

Hardshell drehte sich um und schaute ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Gesicht an „ was gibt es denn noch zu klären ? Du hast mich mit diesem Breakdown Typen betrogen und mich nur benutzt „ Knockout schaute ihn verwundert an „ mit Breakdown ? „ Hardshell knurrte wieder „ jetzt tue nicht so scheinheilig als wüsstest du von nichts „ Knockout stellte sich aufrecht hin und sah ihn an „ du willst also gehen weil du denkst, dass ich dich mit Breakdown betrüge ? „

Hardshell knurrte wieder „ das habe ich eben gerade gesagt, bist du taub geworden ? „ langsam sah Knockout etwas zu Boden und dann wieder zu ihm „ ich hab dir doch gesagt Breakdown ist Tod und selbst wenn er noch leben würde dann würde ich dich viel lieber als Freund haben als ihn „ für Knockout war es jedes mal wieder schlimm über seinen Tod zu reden, weil er sich immer noch selbst die Schuld dafür gab, doch Hardshell drehte sich nur lachend um und ging weiter „ ist klar er ist Tod, diese Ausrede kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken aber ich falle darauf nicht mehr rein „

Knockout bliebt einfach stehen und schaute zu, wie Hardshell an den Rand des Außendecks ging, er verstand nicht warum Hardshell sowas sagte, Breakdown war Tod und er würde Hardshell niemals betrügen. Doch Hardshell war gerade so wütend, dass er alle normale Logik ignorierte und sich einfach so sehr auf das verschwinden konzentrierte, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass Knockout recht hatte.

„ was mache ich denn jetzt nur ? Ich kann ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen „ sagte Knockout leise zu sich selbst und schaute zu Boden. Doch sein Blick schaute wieder gerade, als er so schnell er konnte Hardshell hinterher rannte „ Hardshell ? „ Hardshell, der gerade davon gehen wollte, drehte sich noch ein letzes mal um „ was ist den jetzt noch ? Ich habe denke ich mal alles gesagt „ Knockout nickte etwas „ ja das hast du, auch wenn es nicht stimmt was du sagst. Wenn ich dich wirklich betrügen würde dann erkläre mir mal was ich hier gerade mache „

Hardshell schaute ihn verwundert an, er überlegte kurz ob das einer von Knockouts Tricks war, aber irgendwie sah Knockout nicht so aus als wollte er ihn betrügen sondern eher so als wollte er das endlich aus der Welt schaffen „ du stehst hier und versucht mich davon anzuhalten zu gehen „ sagte er einfach und schaute zu wie Knockout nickte „ genau und jetzt erkläre mir noch eine frage, wenn ich dich mit meinem Toten ehemaligen Freund betrügen würde warum sollte ich dann versuchen dich vom gehen abzuhalten ? Dann sollte ich dich doch eher raus schmeißen oder mich freuen wenn du gehst aber das mache ich nicht „

Seufzend schaute ihn Hardshell an „ ich habe beweise das du mit ihm weg gegangen warstbist „ Knockout schüttelte den Kopf „ nein du denkst du hast Beweise die aber gar nicht stimme und ich wette mit dir es gibt für alles eine Logische Erklärung „ Hardshell schaute kurz zu den anderen Insekticons und schickte sie rein, damit sie das nicht mit hören „ Als ich wiedergekommen bin waren deine ganzen Sachen weg und auf den Bildern von dir und Breakdown stand das Datum von vor 2 Tagen also wie erklärst du mir das ? „

Mit einem etwas verwirrten Blick schaute ihn Knockout an, er wusste gar nicht das seine Sachen weg waren „ Ich war wie schon gesagt die ganze Zeit eingesperrt und wenn du mir nicht glaubst das es die Insekticons waren dann sagen wir von mir aus ich war eingesperrt und der Insekticon stand einfach zufällig vor der Tür oder wollte daran vorbei gehen und wegen den Bilder.." Knockout stoppte kurz und fing etwas an zu lachen „ die Bilder habe ich gemacht als ich gerade auf die Nemesis gekommen war und Breakdown gerade kennengelernt hatte und hättest du dich etwas länger mit den Bildern beschäftigt wäre dir sicher aufgefallen das ich dementsprechend auch noch viel junger war als jetzt „

Hardshell hört ihm zu und sah ihn an, an sich klang es sehr logisch was er sagte und so machte die Gesichte auch mehr Sinn, aber irgendwas verunsicherte ihn immer noch „ und wer hat dich dann eingesperrt ? „ Knockout zuckte mit der Schulter „ ich weis es nicht, als ich die Tür eingetreten habe hab ich mit der Tür einen Insekticon umgehauen also dachte ich das sie es vielleicht waren. Aber wenn du sagst das sie es nicht waren dann glaube ich denke mal das wenn es nicht die Insekticons waren, dass es Starscream war auch wenn ich das nicht glaube „

„ und was hätten meine Insekticons davon wenn sie dich einsperren und wer hat das mit den Bildern und deinen Sachen gemacht ? „ Knockout dachte kurz nach „ vielleicht wollten die Insekticons wieder zurück zur Erde und wollten so das du ohne mich gehst weil sie nicht wollten das ich mit komme „ umso mehr Knockout mit Hardshell darüber sprach um so mehr merkte Hardshell was für einen großen Fehler er eben fast gegangen hatte.

Hardshell ging nach vorne und stellte sich nur Zentimeter vor Knockout hin, er schaute zu ihm nach unten und wartete auf Knockouts Reaktion. Alle normalen Decepticons wäre in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich zurück gewichen aus Angst aber nicht Knockout, dieser blieb einfach stehen und erwiderte seinen Blick, Hardshell konnte so sehen wenn jemand lügt, denn die meisten hatten in diesem Moment einfach zu sehr angst um weiter zu Lügen, doch Knockout zeigte keine Angst vor ihm. Nach einigen Minuten schlang Hardshell seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest gegen sich „ es tut mir ja so leid das ich an dir gezweifelt habe ich liebe dich über alles. „ Knockout lächelte etwas und und blieb dabei stehen, auch wenn er nicht die Arme wie normal um ihn legte

Nach kurzem Nachdenken fing Hardshell an wütend zu knurren und drückte Knockout fester gegen sich „ es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Insekticons die etwas davon hätten wenn wir uns trennen und wir wieder zurück zur Erde gehen „ Knockout schaute ihn an „ Sharpshpot und Kickback ? „ fragte er leise und knurrte auch leise als Hardshell nickte.

Währenddessen standen Sharpshot und Kickback auf einem der Dächer, wodurch sie alles was auf dem Außendeck geschah genau sehen konnten. „ ich denke mal dein Plan ist schon wieder schief gegangen „ sagte Kickback während er die Versöhnung der beiden beobachtete „ wie kommst du darauf ? „ fragte Sharpshot, der gerade nicht mehr hinschaute „ weil sich die beiden umarmen und das nicht wie eine Abschieds Umarmung aussieht „ Sharpshot ging knurrend an den Rand und schaute sich das an „ das gibt es doch nicht" er grinste breit „ gut dann machen wir halt doch Plan B meines Planes „ sagte er während er eine Pistole zückte und von hinten auf Knockout zielte, der gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Knockout konnte das natürlich so nicht sehen, jedoch stand Hardshell so gerichtet, dass sein Blick gerade aus fiel wodurch er Sharpshot und Kickback auf dem Dach entdeckte "Hm.. das ist seltsam " sagte er leise und versuchte herauszufinden was die beiden dort oben auf dem Dach machten. Als er dann erkannte, dass Sharpshot mit einer Waffe von hinten auf Knockout zielte knurrte er. Er drückte Knockout fester an sich und drehte sich so mit ihm herum, dass er als Schutzschild vor ihm stand. Dadurch verhinderte er, dass Sharpshot Knockouts Spark traf, jedoch traf er genau in Hardshelles Schulter.

Geschockt schaute ihn Knockout an als er zu Boden ging und fing ihn so gut er das konnte auf. Er sah sich schnell um wer das war, konnte aber niemand finden. So gut er konnte hilf er Hardshell auf und stützte ihn. Hardshell lies sich von Knockout stützen bis sie in der Krankenstation angekommen waren, dort setze er sich erstmal auf eine der Liegen und hielt sich die Schulter " wenn ich diese beiden jemals in die Servos bekomme sind sie Tod " knurrte er leise und schaute zu, wie Knockout alles holte was er brauchte um sich um seine Wunde zu kümmern.

Hardshell seufzte niedergeschlagen, er merkte das etwas nicht mit Knockout stimmte. Natürlich musste er sich konzentrieren aber er war zu still und anscheinend meidete er auch seinen Blick, denn er schaute immer wo anders hin wenn Hardshell ihn ansah. Langsam legte Hardshell seine eine Hand auf Knockouts Wange und drehte so seinen Kopf zu ihm, gleichzeitig hinderte er ihn auch damit seinen Kopf wieder weg zu drehen. " Was ist los Knockout ? " fragte Hardshell lieb und schaute ihn mitfühlend an " warum... ? " war das einzige was Knockout fragte und sich währenddessen übers Gesicht wischte um nicht zu zeigen, dass er weinen wollte " warum was ? " fragte Hardshell verwirrt und streichelte lieb mit seiner Hand seine Wange " warum hast du es Sharpshot und Kickback geklaubt ? " Hardshell schaute ihn an und seufzte " warum ich ihnen das geklaubt habe ? " Knockout nickte " ja das war meine frage " sagte er und schaute ihm zum ersten mal seit dem Vorfall wieder in die Augen " dafür konnte ich nichts das war alles deine Schuld..."


	30. Chapter 30

Knockout schaute ihn verwirrt an und ging einige Schritte zurück „ warum ist das meine Schuld ? Ich hab nichts gemacht „ fing er an und knurrte leise „ was kann ich den dafür wenn die mich einsperren und ich nicht mehr raus kann ? „ Hardshell merkte, dass Knockout nicht knurrte weil er wütend war sondern weil er versuchte durch das Knurren nicht zu weinen „ Knockout jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden „ sagte er und setze sich hin, damit er ihn richtig sehen konnte

„ warum soll ich dich ausreden lassen ? Damit ich mir anhören kann das ich einen Fehler begangen habe den ich gar nicht gemacht habe ? „ sagte er weiter und versuchte dabei weiter seine Traurigkeit hinter Wut zu verstecken. Das lief so lange gut bis Hardshell aufstand und versuchte wieder zu ihm zu kommen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Knockout seine Traurigkeit nicht mehr verstecken und fing an leicht zu weinen „ Knockout bitte hör auf zu weinen ich war doch noch gar nicht fertig mit dem Satz „ sagte Hardshell lieb und ging zu ihm

„ Ich kann doch nichts dazu ich wusste nicht das das alles passiert sonst hätte ich die Tür schon viel früher eingeschlagen um raus zu kommen „ Seufzend ging Hardshell nach vorne und legte die Arme um ihn herum, behutsam zog er Knockout gegen sich und hielt ihn so fest, dass er ihm nicht weh tat und er nicht weg konnte „ bitte hör auf du machst mich fertig wenn du traurig bist „ Doch auch wenn Knockout versuchte aufzuhören konnte er nicht und legte so seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Als er sich nach einigen Minuten beruhigt hatte sah er ihn an und wischte sich kurz übers Gesicht „ also darf ich jetzt fertig ausreden ohne das du mich unterbrichst ? „

wurde er von Hardshell gefragt während er Knockout hoch hebte und sich mit ihm auf die Liege in der Krankenstation setze. Als Knockout dann nickte setze er ihn neben sich hin und lächelte etwas „ also wie ja schon gesagt es war alles deine Schuld.. „ doch wieder als er das sagte stand Knockout auf. Dieses mal fing Hardshell an zu lachen und zog ihn wieder zu sich „ du hast gesagt du lässt mich ausreden und nicht das du abhaust „

„ ok ich bleibe hier also warum war es meine Schuld ? „ Hardshell lächelte etwas als er sah das Knockout bei ihm blieb „ es war deine Schuld weil du einfach zu toll bist „ Hardshell fing wieder an zu lachen als er Knockouts verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah „ jetzt schau nicht so das war mein ernst „ Knockout schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf um wieder klar denken zu können und schaute ihn wieder an „ es war meine Schuld weil ich so toll bin ? „ fragte er nochmal, damit er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er es richtig verstanden hatte.

Hardshell drückte ihn behutsam gegen ihn und lächelte lieb „ du weist das du das beste bist was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist ? „ Knockout nickte etwas und schaute ihn weiter an „ Als ich dich kennengelernt habe hat sich meine ganze Welt für mich verändert. Davor mochte mich kaum jemand alle von meiner Familie waren Tod oder verschollen, meine Freunde haben sich gegen mich gerichtet und das einzige was ich noch hatte war mein Team, dass mir auch nur gehorchte weil ich ihr Anführer war und ich bin mir sicher wenn ich das nicht wäre dann hätten sie mich sicher ignoriert „

Er machte kurz eine Pause und schaute weiter Knockout an „ Als ich dich dann getroffen habe hat das alles geändert, ich durfte dank dir mit den anderen Insekticons in der Nemesis leben und nicht mehr in einer Höhle schlafen, ich habe hier alles was ich will... und das wohl wichtigste ist ich habe dich „

Knockout lächelte etwas und sah ihn an „ ich bin auch froh... „ Doch bevor er sagen konnte wie froh er war auch ihn zu kennen wurde er von Hardshell unterbrochen „ Ich war noch nicht fertig, du hast gesagt du lässt mich zuerst ausreden also halte dich auch dran" als Knockout dann wieder nickte und ruhig war sprach Hardshell weiter „ Niemand mochte mich wirklich, nicht mal die Insekticons und dass es wirklich einen Decepticon gibt der mich so mag wie ich bin das hat mich halt sehr gefreut, besonders weil du es warst und das du mich auch magst obwohl wir so verschieden sind hat mich noch mehr gefreut „

Er seufzte kurz und dachte dann nach wie er das sagen sollte „ Seit dem ich dich kenne ist mein Leben wie in einem Paradies ein Paradies das zu schön scheint um wahr zu sein und als ich dann gehört habe das du angeblich weg gegangen bist habe ich das zuerst auch nicht geglaubt weil du schienst immer glücklich, zumindest hoffe ich dass. Als ich dann die Bilder gesehen habe schien es so als würde mein Paradies zusammenbrechen. „

Knockout lächelte etwas und nickte leicht, denn er durfte ja nicht rein reden „ Ich liebe dich einfach so sehr und dass du mich auch liebst ist das beste was mir im Leben passieren konnte, genau deswegen hatte ich so Probleme damit dir zu glauben, weil du einfach zu gut für mich bist „ sagte Hardshell und schaute zu Boden. Er wusste das er mit seiner Idee das Schiff zu verlassen einen großen Fehler begangen hat und auch das es Knockouts Gefühlte verletzt hat, er wusste auch, dass diese Formulierung vorhin nicht schlau war und er sich so nur noch mehr Probleme eingehandelt hat.

Jedoch hoffte er sehr, dass Knockout nochmal darüber weg schauen würde und alles wieder gut war, auch wenn er wusste das Knockout jedes Recht hat es nicht zu machen. „ Hardshell habe ich dir jemals das Gefühl vermittelt das ich mit unserer Beziehung unzufrieden wäre ? „ fragte Knockout und schaute ihn an, Kopf schüttelnd drehte Hardshell seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm „ nein das hast du nicht du schienst immer sehr Glücklich „ Knockout küsste ihn lieb und vorsichtig auf die Wange „ Und das liegt nur daran weil ich immer sehr Glücklich war, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und würde dich nie für jemand anderen verlassen „

Hardshell lächelte als er das hörte, für ihn war das das beste was er jemals hätte sagen können „ das weiß ich jetzt auch, es tut mir leid das ich dir davor nicht geglaubt habe und es gibt nichts was ich sagen kann, was mein mieses Verhalten wieder ungeschehen machen lässt, aber ich hoffe das du darüber hinweg sehen kannst und wir wieder von dort weiter machen können wo wir aufgehört haben „

„ Nein.. „ sagte Knockout und stand auf, er stellte sich vor Hardshell hin und schaute, weil Hardshell auf der Liege saß, auf ihn herab „ ich kann nicht darüber hin weg schauen. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, einen Fehler der fast unser Gesamtes Leben verändert hatte" Hardshell nickte leicht und schaute auf den Boden und nickte leicht „ doch das hat mir gezeigt wie viel ich dir wirklich bedeute und auch, dass du bereit bist dir selbst deine Fehler einzugestehen und mehr verlange ich vor dir gar nicht „ Hardshell schaute nach oben mit einem breiten lächeln vor Freude auf dem Gesicht und beugte sich nach vorne um ihn zu küssen, jedoch küsste er nur Knockouts Hand, die ihn wieder weg schob

„ aber dafür musst du mir versprechen, dass du niemals wieder denkst, dass ich dich betrüge oder jemand anderen lieben würde, denn ich werde niemals jemanden mehr lieben als dich „ Hardshell nickte schnell und sah ihn an „ ich verspreche es ich werde so was nie wieder machen." Knockout grinste und küsst ihn dann lieb, genauso wie es Hardshell davor schon machen wollte.

Hardshell zog Knockout zu sich und lies sich nach hinten auf die Liege fallen, wodurch Knockout auf ihm lag „ ich liebe dich so sehr „ sagte er und schaute dabei tief in Knockouts rote Augen „ ich liebe dich noch viel mehr „ sagte er während er sich an ihn kuschelte und ihn weiterhin liebevoll küsste. Behutsam legte Hardshell wieder seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn so gegen sich.

Doch kurz bevor die beiden schlafen wollten stand Knockout auf „ ich muss noch was machen „ sagte er und verließ den Raum, Hardshell schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher und seufzte leise „ war ja klar das er mir nicht so schnell verzeihen kann was ich gemacht habe „ sagte er leise zu sich selbst und schlief dann allein auf dem Bett ein, den Knockout blieb länger weg als Hardshell es schaffte wach zu bleiben. Doch Knockout ging nicht, weil er nicht bei ihm sein wollte sondern eher weil er eine Überraschung für Hardshell vorbereiten wollte und sie noch fertig machen musste. 


	31. Chapter 31

Als Hardshell am nächsten Morgen erwachte stellte er zu aller erst fest, dass er immer noch allein im Raum war und dass er aus ihm nicht bekannten Gründen plötzlich eine Decke über seinem Körper hatte. „ Zu decken kann er mich aber nicht bei mir schlafen „ seufzte Hardshell niedergeschlagen und sah sich in der Krankenstation um „ nur kranke gehören hier her.. mir tut nur meine Schulter weh also kann ich doch eigentlich gehen „ sagte er zu sich selbst und entschied dann, dass er auch ohne Knockouts Erlaubnis gehen konnte und ihn so suchen konnte.

Er knurrte als er bei dem versuch aufzustehen wieder den Schmerz in seiner Schulter spürte „ die ist aber auch für nichts zu gebrauchen „ richtet sich dann mit ein wenig Geschick auf und steht dann auf „ so jetzt muss ich nur noch Knockout irgendwo finden „ sagte er leise und ging los. Er hoffte sehr, dass Knockout nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war oder ihn hasste, doch er wollte wissen warum Knockout nicht wieder gekommen war und einfach weg blieb.

Während Hardshell die Gänge durchlief überlegte er was er eigentlich fragen wollte, er konnte ihn ja nicht an meckern das er weg geblieben war immerhin konnte er Knockout in einer gewissen Weise schon verstehen aber er wollte auch wissen warum er weg blieb. Hardshell lief weiter und weiter bis er an Knockouts Zimmer abkam und blieb dort stehen als er dort laute Geräusche hörte. Er seufzte erleichtert, weil er wusste das es Knockout war und das er ihn so gefunden hatte. Leise und vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür und wartete bis er etwas hört. Weil die Geräusche allerdings so laut waren, das Knockout ihn nicht hören konnte musste dieser nochmal Klopfen damit er ihn hörte.

Die Geräusche hörten darauf kurze Zeit später auf und er konnte hören wie Knockout antwortete „ ja wer ist da ? „ Hardshell lächelte als er Knockouts Stimme hörte „ ich bin es Hardshell ich habe mir sorgen um dich gemacht weil du nicht wieder gekommen bist „ er schaute auf den Boden „ ich hoffe mal das du nicht sauer oder böse auf mich bist und wenn doch dann können wir reden ich will nicht das du das bist ich liebe dich doch über alles „

Knockout öffnete verwundert die Tür und schaute mit seinem Kopf raus, dabei versperrte er den Blick in sein Zimmer komplett „ warum sollte ich sauer auf dich sein ? „ fragte er verwundert" ich liebe dich auch über alles „ Hardshell lächelte als er das hörte, wunderte sich dann aber als Knockout den Blick ins Zimmer versperrte und sah ihn so fragend an „ warum versperrst du den Blick so ? „ Knockout ging aus dem Zimmer raus und schloss Blitzschnell die Tür hinter sich „ mache ich doch gar nicht, komm wir gegen uns Energon holen „ sagte er und nahm Hardshelles Hand, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte wurde er von Knockout von dem Zimmer weg gezogen.

Etwas verwundert folgte Hardshell ihm wieder und ging so mit ihm in den Saal, in dem das Energon war. Als sich Hardshell auf einen der Sitze setze blieb Knockout allerdings stehen „ also du holst dir jetzt etwas Energon und ich muss meine Sache noch fertig machen „ Hardshell sah ihn an „was machst du eigentlich ? „ Knockout grinste breit und drehte sich zum gehen um „ das wird eine Überraschung „ sagte er und ging aus dem Raum.

Verwundert schaute Hardshell ihm nach und fragte sich leise für sich was genau Knockout für eine Überraschung vorzubereiten hatte. Genauso wie es Knockout wollte holte sich Hardshell etwas Energon und saß auf dem Stuhl, dabei ging es ihm die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf und so fragte er sich die ganze Zeit was Knockout machte.

Nachdem was für Hardshell wie Stunden schienen kam Knockout endlich wieder und setze sich zu ihm „ da bist du ja wieder „ sagte Hardshell und lächelte „ und was hast du gemacht ? „ fragte er und wunderte sich als Knockout grinste „ das siehst du noch früh genug erst mal will ich auch etwas Energon haben „ sagte er und stand auf um sich auch etwas zu holen. Als er dann sein Energon hatte setze er sich wieder zu Hardshell an den Tisch und fing an langsam sein Energon zu essen

„ das machst du doch aus Absicht oder ? „ fragte Hardshell als er sah, wie langsam Knockout sein Energon aß, was er sonst noch nie machte „ ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest „ sagte er mit einem breiten grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und aß schön langsam sein Energon weiter. Hardshell legte seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch ab und beobachtete Knockout dabei, als er dann endlich das restliche Energon hin stellte erhob sich Hardshell „ zeigst du es mir jetzt ? „ Knockout lachte und stand auf „ bist du so neugierig ? „ Hardshell grummelte leise „ nein ich will es nur wissen"

Kopfschüttelnd sah ihn Knockout an „ das ist das selbe. Okey ich zeige dir die Überraschung aber zuerst muss ich noch was aus der Krankenstation holen „ Hardshell schaute ihn an und fragte sich ob das eine Scherz war „ ich beeile mich auch, versprochen „ sagte Knockout und flitze los, als er dann wenige Minuten später wieder kam grinste er „ so jetzt können wir ins Zimmer gehen „

Hardshell grinste und packte Knockout am Arm, dieses mal zog er Knockout hinter sich her. Als die beiden dann ankamen schloss Knockout sein Zimmer auf und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen „ warum gehst du nicht rein ? „ fragte ihn Hardshell als er zu Knockout sah, dieser betrachtete aber mal wieder seinen schönen Lacke „ nur so „ sagte er und grinste etwas. Etwas unsicher lief Hardshell an ihm vorbei und ging in den Raum rein.

Was Hardshell in diesem Raum sah überraschte ihn sehr und so stand er erst mal ungläubig dort. Er schaute sich unsicher in dem Raum um und betrat ihn dann ganz. Langsam ging er an den Wänden lang und schaute sich die Wände genau an. Auf den Wänden waren unzählige Umrahmte Bilder, aber diese Bilder waren nicht von Knockout und Breakdown sondern was Hardshell mehr verwirrte von ihm und Knockout. Die erste Reihe von Bilder zeigten aufnahmen, auf denen sich Knockout und Hardshell an unterschiedlichen Orten liebevoll küssten, auf der zweiten Reihe waren Bilder wo sie miteinander kuschelten und umso weiter Hardshell durch den Raum lief umso mehr Bilder fand er von ihnen.

Als sich Hardshell mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Knockout sah um herauszufinden was das zu bedeuten hat sah dieser weiter seinen Lack „ warum hast du so viele Bilder von uns ? Und woher hast du diese Bilder ? „ fragte ihn Hardshell und Knockout schaute mit einem breiten grinsen an „ wenn ich etwas möchte bekomme ich es auch, dass solltest du jetzt eigentlich schon wissen „ Hardshell grinste „ aber wir haben doch nie Bilder zusammen gemacht „ Knockout ging zu ihm und schmuste ihn lieb „ ich habe einfach auf die Überwachungskamera zugegriffen und dort die Scenen wo wir süße Dinge zusammen gemacht haben als Bild übernommen „ sagte er und grinste immer noch.

Knockout schaute ihn an „ ich hoffe es gefällt dir... „ er stoppte kurz und sah ihn an „ du hast immer wegen den Bildern von mit und Breakdown gedacht das noch etwas zwischen uns läuft und das obwohl er Tod ist, deswegen habe ich mich mies gefühlt weil ich nicht mal eins von uns beiden habe und deswegen habe ich mal ein paar aufgehängt „ sagte er mit einem lächeln, Knockout übertrieb kein Bisschen die ganzen leeren Wände waren mit großen und kleinen Bildern von den beiden überseht .

„ Knockout das hättest du doch nicht machen müssen „ sagte Hardshell und legte die Arme um Knockout „ doch musste ich ich fand das hast du dir verdient, immerhin bist du der beste Freud meines Lebens„ mit Freude in der Stimme küsste ihn Knockout liebevoll „ und die Bilder hast du alle von den Überwachungsaufnahmen ?" fragte Hardshell und lachte kurz „ ja genau die sind alle daher „ Hardshell grinste „ vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht so oft vor Kameras küssen und kuscheln „ Knockout schüttelte den Kopf „ und woher soll ich dann die Bilder bekommen ? „

Hardshell drückte Knockout behutsam gegen sich „ du bist so süß weist du das ? „ fragte Hardshell und küsste lieb Knockouts Kopf. Dieser lachte und sah ihn an „ weil ich ein paar Bilder von uns aufgehängt habe bin ich süß ? „ Hardshell schüttelte den Kopf und grinste weiter „ weil du dir die mühe für mich gemacht hast, das würde niemand für mich machen außer du „ Knockout lächelte stolz „ ich würde es immer wieder machen, du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben „ Hardshell hebte Knockout lieb auf seinen Arm und begab sich dann mit ihm zu seinem Bett, dort angekommen legte er sich mit ihm drauf und zusammen schauten sie bis spät in die Nacht alle Bilder genau an. Bis Knockout am Ende in Hardshelles Armen einschlief, dieser legte sich dann behutsam zu ihm und schlief genauso ein


	32. Chapter 32

Am nächsten Morgen war das erste was Knockout merkte, wie etwas auf seiner Brustplatte drückte und dann wieder aufhörte „ Hardshell lass das ich versuche hier zu schlafen „ sagte Knockout und öffnete dabei nicht mal seine Augen,er knurrte leise und drehte sich auf die Seite. Zufrieden rollte er sich wieder zusammen als er den Druck nicht mehr auf seiner Brustplatte spürte, jedoch fing Hardshell wenige Minuten später an zu knurren „ und deswegen machst du es jetzt bei mir ? „ Knockout drehte sich um schüttelte dabei den Kopf „ ich mache gar nichts ich versuche nur zu schlafen"

Widerwillig öffnete Knockout seine Augen um nachzuschauen was Hardshell meinte und grinste breit als er Chaos auf Hardshelles Brustplatte sitzen sah „ was machst du da kleiner ? „ Chaos sah die beiden mit einem breiten grinsen an und lachte „ ich wollte fragen ob ihr mit mir auf der Erde verstecken spielen könnt „ Hardshell, der jetzt auch die Augen geöffnet hatte sah ihn an und grinst, als Chaos auf seiner Brustplatte auf und ab sprang„ was ist den verstecken spielen ? „ fragte er und streckte sich etwas. Chaos überlegte kurz wie er es ihnen erklären sollte „ das ist so ein Spiel der Menschen und bei den Spiel gibt es immer ein Suchender und die anderen sind die Verstecker „

Hardshell nickte kurz und sah ihn an „ und was genau machen die dann „ Chaos lachte „ also die Verstecker die müssen sich ein Versteck suchen und sich dort verstecken und der Suchende... weiß ich gar nicht was er macht „ Knockout grinst und wuschelte Chaos lieb über den Kopf „ der sucht die anderen dann oder ? „ Chaos schüttelte den Kopf und sprang vom Bett „ nein wie kommst du den auf so eine Idee ? Das ist ja total doof „ sagte er lachend und sprang herum. Knockout schaute beleidigt zu ihm und versuchte dabei nicht zu grinsen „ und was macht er dann ? „

Chaos dachte darüber nach, wenn er so darüber nachdachte wurde ihm klar, dass Knockout doch recht hatte. Aber er wollte schlauer sein als Knockout und sich somit gut dastehen lassen „ der Suchende muss herausfinden wo sich die anderen verstecken „ Hardshell stand auf und versuchte Knockout aus dem Bett raus zu ziehen und hob dabei Chaos auf seinen Arm „ kleiner das ist nur eine andere Beschreibung, aber wir können gerne dein Spiel spielen oder Knockout ? „ Knockout nickte, blieb aber im Bett liegen „ klar wir haben gerade eh nichts vor aber zuerst schlafe ich noch etwas „

Als Hardshell und Chaos es nach langem ziehen, drücken und überreden geschafft haben Knockout aus dem Bett raus zu bekommen gingen die drei zusammen los zur Weltraumbrücke um von dort aus auf die Erde zu kommen um mit Chaos das Menschenspiel zu spielen. Erst mal auf der Erde angekommen lies Hardshell Chaos runter und grinste ihn an. „ also wie machen wir das jetzt ? „ fragte er und sah zu Chaos runter. Dieser grinste wieder und klatschte kurz in die Hände „ also weil ich ja so ein Versteck Genie bin erlaube ich euch beide zu suchen damit ihr eine Chance habt mich zu finden, das heißt ihr müsste Zählen und ich verstecke mich „

Auch wenn sich Knockout beschweren wollte über das was Chaos sagte war er froh, dass er zusammen mit Hardshell bleiben durfte und nickte so „ okey dann Versteck dich mal „ sagte er und hielt sich die Augen zu, nachdem Hardshell es ihm gleich tat finden die beiden an zu Zählen. Chaos sah sich in der Gegend um, außer ein paar Bäumen, Laub,Sträucher und ein paar Höhlen gab es nicht gerade viel wo man sich verstecken konnte. Chaos entschied sich dazu sich hinter einem der weit abgelegten Sträucher zu verstecken und lachte von dort aus leise.

Knockout und Hardshell nahmen beide ihre Hände wieder runter und sahen sich um „ so wo ist die kleine Nervensäge ? „ fragte Hardshell und nahm Knockouts Hand, er lief mit ihm zusammen los und durchsuchten die Landschaft nach ihm. Als die beiden dann vor der Höhle ankamen grinste Hardshell „ so wie ich den Kleinen kenne ist er sicher in der Höhle" sagte er als er auf die kleine Höhle höhle war recht klein und sehr schmal, sie schien gerade mal so groß zu sein, dass Knockout nicht mal darin stehen konnte und genau aus diesem Grund war sie perfekt als Versteck für Chaos.

" Gut dann gehen wir mal rein und schauen uns dort um „ sagte Knockout und quetschte sich durch den Eingang, als Hardshell auch drinnen war sahen sich die beiden genauer um. Doch außer viel Staub und Ungeziefer fanden sie nichts. „ ich glaube fast hier ist er nicht.. können wir jetzt hier raus ? Die stickige Luft schadet meinem Lack „ sagte Knockout und wartete darauf das Hardshell nickte. Gerade als die beiden raus gehen wollten hörten sie von oben ein paar Laute Geräusche und ehe sich die beiden versahen stürzte der Eingang vor ihnen ein.

Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte sahen sich die beiden um und fangen heraus, dass sie in der kleinen Höhle eingesperrt waren. Hardshell rannte schnell zum Eingang und fing an gegen die runter gefallenden Steine zu schlagen, doch die Steine waren zu fest und mit seiner noch verletzen Schulter konnte er nicht richtig zuhauen „ toll wir sitzen hier fest und es sieht nicht so aus als kommen wir hier schnell wieder raus „ sagte er niedergeschlagen und sah zu Knockout.

Von alle dem bekam Chaos jedoch nichts mit, dieser saß wie zuvor immer noch auf seinem Platz und versteckte sich „ toll ich glaube die beiden haben sich verlaufen „ sagte er und stand von seinem Versteck auf „ das ist mal wieder typisch Meister Hardshell „ sagte er lachend und ging los um wieder zurück zur Nemesis zu gehen, denn er hoffte sehr, dass er dort Hardshell und Knockout wieder finden würde.

Knockout hätte sich währenddessen an der Wand auf den Boden gesetzt und schaute immer nur auf eine Stelle an der Gegenüberliegenden Stelle. „ Hey Knockout alles okey ? „ fragte Hardshell als er sich zu ihm setze. Knockout schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute weiter auf die eine Stelle an der Wand „ was ist den los ? „ fragte er verwirrt und verstand nicht ganz was Knockout gerade hatte. Doch Knockout schaute weiter an die Stelle und sagte nichts mehr.

Hardshell überlegte kurz und sah ihn dann wieder an „ ist es weil wir hier eingesperrt sind ? „ Hardshell hatte früher mal davon gehört das es andere gab die nicht eingesperrt in Räumen sein können, für ihn war das nie ein Problem aber anscheinend für Knockout. Knockout nickte und schaute weiter auf die Stelle und versuchte so nicht auszurasten sondern ruhig zu bleiben.

„ Knockout alles wird gut wir kommen hier wieder raus „ Hardshell sah sich um und dachte nach. Vorne konnten sie nicht raus weil dort zu war aber vielleicht konnte er ja hinten eine der Wände aufbrechen. Hardshell stand auf und drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand um zu hören, ob sie dick oder dünn war. Knockout bemerkte das gar nicht und blieb einfach weiter sitzen. Langsam ging Hardshell weiter und klopft dabei gegen die Wand um das Geräusch davon zu hören, das waren alles alte Tricks, die ihm der alte Anführer der Insekticons gelehrt hat.

Als er dann eine Stelle fand, die für ihn sehr Hohl klang fing er an gegen die Wand zu hauen und zu treten. Nach wenigen Minuten brach die Wand in sich zusammen und ein kleiner, dünner gang wurde freigesetzt „ hey Knockout ich habe einen Ausgang gefunden „ sagte er und hoffte sehr, das der Gang wieder zurück führte. Knockout nickte leicht und stand wieder auf, langsam ging er durch den Gang bis zum ende. Der Gang endete jedoch wieder in einer Höhle, jedoch war die Höhle groß und breit gebaut. Als die beiden die andere Höhle betraten viel Knockout etwas auf. Er schaute grinsend zu Hardshell und zeigte in die Höhle „ schau mal auf was wir hier gestoßen sind... „ sagte er grinsend


	33. Chapter 33

Hardshell drehte sich um schaute dorthin wo auch Knockout seinen Blick hinwarf und grinste genauso wie er „ darüber wird sich Lord Megatron sicher sehr freuen „ sagte Hardshell lachend und ging etwas tiefer in die Höhle rein um sich genauer um zu sehen. Überall an den Wänden und Decken hing Energon runter und so waren die beiden in einer unentdeckte Energon Miene.

„ Ja das wird er sicher „ fing Knockout an und lachte „ und dann hat er uns auch nicht mehr so auf dem Gewissen, im Gegenteil er wird uns sicher dann für eine Weile nichts mehr aufgeben und wir haben mehr zeit für uns „ grinste er und sah ihn an „ wie tief ist die Höhle eigentlich ? „ fragte Hardshell und schaute sich die Höhle genauer an „ ich weiß es nicht aber wir können ja nachschauen, immerhin haben wir genug zeit „ sagte er und ging voraus.

Die beiden fingen an durch die Energon Miene zu laufen, um sich einen Überblick zu schaffen wie groß die Höhle ist und wie viel Energon hier ungefähr war-

Als die Höhle dann in zwei Abzweigungen weiter ging teilten sich die beiden auf und jeder ging in eine Unterschiedliche Richtung, damit sie schneller waren . Als Hardshell dann das Ende der Höhle erreichte machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück. Während er zurück ging überlegte er sich schon mal, wie die beiden später wieder aus der Höhle raus kommen könnten, denn der Eingang war immer noch von den Felsblöcken verspärt.

Als er wieder am Eingang der Energon Miene stand fiel ihm auf, dass Knockout immer noch nicht zurück gekommen war. Er setze sich auf den Boden und wartet auf ihn, jedoch kam er selbst nach dem langen warten nicht wieder „ Knockout wo bist du ? „ fragte er und fing an wieder zu den Abzweigungen zu laufen, aber dieses mal folgte er dem Weg, den Knockout gegangen war um ihn zu suchen. Er wunderte sich, als er auch dort am Ende ankam, jedoch ohne Knockout gefunden zu haben „ Knockout wo bist du ? „ rief er nochmal und schaute sich weiter um

Doch wieder war die einzige Antwort die er bekam stille und so sah er sich nochmal die Höhle genauer an. An einer Stelle der Höhle erkannte er einen kleinen Spalt und stellte sich davor „ das ist seltsam „ sagte er zu sich selbst und stricht mit seiner einen Klaue über die Wand . Nach einigen Minuten des Ausprobierens und herum experimentierens war sich Hardshell sicher, dass es eine Tür war, die so errichtet wurde, dass sie aussah als wäre sie ein Teil von der Höhle. Als Hardshell auf der Seite mit dem Spalt dagegen trat ging die Tür soweit auf, dass Hardshell durch gehen konnte. Als er drinnen stand stelle er fest, dass dort wieder eine neue Höhle war

„ ich glaube wenn ich hier raus bin kann ich nie wieder eine Höhle sehen „ seufzte Hardshell und machte sich auf den weg Knockout zu finden. Als er weiter ging und sich umsah fiel ihm irgendwann hinter einem Felsen etwas rotes auf „ Knockout „ sagte er fröhlich und ging zu ihm. Doch Knockout lag regungslos mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und mit dem Rücken zu Hardshell gedreht auf dem Boden und bemerkte so auch nicht, dass Hardshell jetzt bei ihm war.

Hardshell beugte sich zu ihm runter und rüttelte ihn kurz „ Knockout wach auf „ sagte er und legte seine Klaue über Knockouts Brustplatte. Er seufzte erleichtert, als er merkte, dass Knockouts Spark noch pulsierte. Er legte sanft seine Arme unter Knockout und hob ihn so hoch, um ihn so aus der Höhle raus zu tragen, dabei schaute er, dass Knockouts Kopf gegen seiner Schulter lag, damit er gemütlich auf ihm lag.

Als Hardshell wieder zur Tür ging drehte er sich nochmal kurz um, um sich nochmal kurz die Höhle anzusehen, jedoch viel ihm dieses mal etwas ganz hinten in der Höhle auf. „ das ist seltsam „ sagte er leise und versuchte zu erkennen, was genau dort hinten eigentlich ist. Bei genaueren Hinsehen erkannte er, dass dort noch 3 weitere Insketicons standen, diese Insekticons gehörten jedoch nicht zu ihm und er kannte sie auch nicht.

Er entschloss sich dann dazu, lieber wieder raus zu gehen und erst einmal nach Knockout zu schauen. Langsam ging er aus der Höhle raus und schloss hinter sich die Tür wieder. „ wie kommen wir hier nur wieder raus „ fragte er sich selbst leise und ging erst einmal wieder den Gang zurück, bis er wieder in der ersten Höhle war „ man hier gibt's nichts als Höhlen und gerade wenn man denkt, man ist draußen sitzt man wieder in einer Höhle „ knurrte er wütend. Er schaute wieder auf Knockout, der immer noch regungslos auf seinem Arm lag „ aber erstmal muss ich schauen, dass du wieder aufwachst „ sagte er und legte Knockout sanft auf den Boden. Leicht fing er an Knockout an seiner Schulter zu schütteln, doch Knockout schien davon unbeeindruckt zu sein . „ wenn du nicht aufwachst zerkratze ich deinen Lacke „ sagte er und grinste. Hardshell wusste, dass Knockout eigentlich immer aufwacht wenn es um seinen Lack geht.

Aber dieses mal schien es nicht zu klappen. Hardshell überlegte weiter und grinste dann breit, er kniete sich kurz vor Knockout hin und fing an über sein eigenes Bein zu kratzen, sodass ein unausstehliches Geräusch entstand. Dies wiederholte er so lange bis Knockout plötzlich erwachte und aufsprang „ mein Lack „ knurrte er und sah Hardshell an. Hardshell fing an zu lachen „ keine Angst das war mein Lack und nicht deiner. Ich weiß doch wie sehr du an deinem Lack hängst „ sagte er und drückte ihn lieb an sich, Hardshell war sehr froh, dass Knockout wieder wach war.

„ Was ist eigentlich passiert ? „ fragte er und schaute Knockout an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an „ ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte gerade zurück laufen als mich etwas nach hinten zog und danach habe ich lange Zeit nur noch schwarz gesehen. Als ich wieder wach war lag ich auf dem Boden von einer Höhle und mein Kopf tat weh, jedoch weiß ich weder wer mich dorthin gebracht hat noch warum „ sagte er und schaute Hardshell an. „ tut dein Kopf immer noch weh ? „ fragte er besorgt und sah ihn an

„ es geht" sagte er und sah sich dann um „ wir müssen hier auf jeden Fall raus „ sagte er um mal das Thema zu wechseln. Hardshell nickte zustimmend und sah sich eben so um „ ja die frage ist nur wie, normal hätte ich gesagt, dass ich uns mit meinen klauen einen Weg durch die Wand schaffen könnte. Aber hier ist die Steinwand einfach zu fest dort komme ich nicht durch. „ Knockout sah ihn an und überlegte kurz „ in so einem Menschlichen Bericht habe ich mal gelesen, dass Menschliches Gestein nicht so fest aneinander hält wenn man ihm Energie zuführt „ sagte er und schaute zu Hardshell

Dieser schaute ihn ganz verwirrt an „ ich habe gerade irgendwie nur die Hälfte verstanden „ Knockout zeigte etwas lachend auf seine Waffe, wo an der Spritze Strom war „ wenn ich das lange genug an die Wand drückte müsste sie sich etwas verschieben und so nicht mehr so fest sein „ sagte er und sah zu Hardshell. Dieser nickte dieses mal „ gut dann machen wir das doch mal, mehr als schief gehen kann es ja nicht „ sagte er lachend und stellte sich vor die Wand .

„ gut aber du darfst nicht die Wand berühren wenn ich das mache sonst bekommst du einen Stromschlag „ Als Hardshell dann nickte drückte Knockout die Vorderseite seiner Waffe an die Wand und wartete ab. Nach einigen Minuten zog er es wieder weg und sah zu Hardshell „ so jetzt müsste es eigentlich gehen „ Hardshell nickte und kratzte mit seiner Klaue über die Wand, genau an der Stelle, an der zuvor auch Knockout war. Zu seinem Glück war die Wand wirklich etwas gelockert und so konnte er ihm und Knockout einen Ausweg graben.

Nach dem was Knockout wie Stunden vorkam und einigen Kratzer an seinem Lack schafften es die beiden dann durch das nicht sehr große Loch aus der Höhle raus. Hardshell grinst zufrieden und sah Knockout an „ komm wir gehen wieder zurück zur Nemesis es ist schon spät. Außerdem können wir uns dort um deine Kratzer kümmern „ sagte er lachend und hob Knockout auf seinen Arm. Knockout nickte zustimmend und lies sich von Hardshell tragen.

Als die beiden dann auf der Nemesis ankam legte Hardshell Knockout vorsichtig auf sein Bett und legte sich daneben. Knockout rollte sich wie immer gegen ihn „ geht es deinem Kopf jetzt besser ? „ fragte Hardshell nochmal zur Sicherheit, denn er mochte es gar nicht, wenn Knockout Schmerzen hat „ ja mir geht's gut „ flunkerte Knockout. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seit seinem Erwachen seltsam an, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Kopf und er konnte diese Form von Schmerz auch nicht wirklich zuordnen, jedoch wollte er jetzt einfach nur noch seine Ruhe haben und schlafen in der Hoffnung, dass sein Kopf morgen wieder besser wäre. Hardshell, der natürlich wusste dass Knockout log, nickte etwas und drückte ihn an sich „ Schlaf gut „ sagte er und lächelte lieb. Hardshell blieb noch so lange wach, bis er sich sicher war, dass Knockout schlief und schlief dann selbst ein.


	34. Chapter 34

Als Hardshell dann am nächsten Morgen erwachte war das erste was er wieder merkte, wie Knockout sich wieder an ihn gerollt hatte und immer noch tief und fest schlief. Hardshell lächelte als er das sah und drückte ihn behutsam und sanft an ihn, er könnte jede Stunde seines Lebens Knockout beim Schlafen zusehen, eigentlich könnte er ihm bei allem zusehen, denn er liebte nichts mehr als Knockout.

Nach einer Weile streckte er sich etwas und küsste Knockout lieb auf den Kopf „ langsam musst du mal aufstehen du Schlafmütze „ sagte er mit einem breiten grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Knockout knurrte leise und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, wenn es eine Sache gab die er hasste, dann war es wenn ihn jemand weckte. Hardshell grinste weiter „ also ich werde immer an gemotzt wenn ich dich anknurre weil dir das nicht passt ,aber du darfst das ? „ fragte er und fing an ihn lieb zu schütteln. Knockout knurrte weiter und öffnete seine Augen, mit einem eher verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu ihm und sah ihn an.

Hardshell lächelte lieb und sah ihn an „ ist die Schlafmütze auch endlich mal wach ? „ fragte er grinsend und sah ihn an. Doch Knockout sagte nichts. Etwas verunsichert sah Hardshell ihn an „ ist alles okey bei dir ? „ in diesem Moment bemerkte Hardshell, wie Knockouts Augen größer wurden und sich seine sonst so schöne rote Augenfarbe in eine Mischung aus lila und rot veränderte.

Noch verwirrter als davor schüttelte Hardshell Knockout sanft „ Knockout was ist den los mit dir ? „ fragte er verunsichert. Knockout knurrte plötzlich und haute ihn unsanft vom Bett runter. Hardshell knurrte verwirrt und rieb sich den Kopf als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, normal würde Hardshell sich nicht einfach so aus dem Bett schmeisen lassen, jedoch hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht damit gerechnet und konnte so auch nicht früh genug reagieren „ was war das den ? „ fragte er Knockout und schaute zu ihm hoch. Dieser sprang aber auf und knurrte ihn an „ hau ab das ist mein Zimmer „ Hardshell rappelte sich wieder von Boden auf und versuchte so gut es ging ruhig zu bleiben „ wie das ist dein Zimmer ? Ich schlafe doch immer bei dir „ Knockout schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu lachen „ als ob ich mit einem Insekticon zusammen schlafen würde. Mein armer Lack also das geht mal gar nicht „

Langsam und unauffällig schlich sich Hardshell während Knockout sprach hinter ihn und wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt um ihn von hinten zu überwältigen, damit er herausfinden konnte warum Knockout solche Sachen sagte. Doch gerade als er Knockout von hinten packen wollte drehte sich dieser ruckartig um, griff nach seinem Elektro-Stab und haute es nicht gerade sanft in den Hals. Hardshell bekam sofort einen heftigen Elektroschock und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder zu Bewusstsein kam war das erste was er bemerkte, dass jemand seine Hände und Füße zusammengebunden hatte und diese an die Wand gekettet hatte. Des Weiteren bemerkte er, dass er in einer Gefängniszelle war. Er knurrte kurz und schüttelte seinen Kopf, nachdem er wieder richtig denken konnte stellte er sich die Frage, warum Knockout ihn hier rein gesperrt hatte und warum er so seltsam handelte. „ immerhin weiß ich jetzt das er sich wehren kann, wenn er will „ sagte er etwas amüsiert und überlegte sich dann, wie er hier raus kommen sollte. Hardshell entschied sich dann dazu hier so raus zukommen wie er es immer früher schon gemacht hat.

Er kratze solange mit seinen Krallen über die Schlösser der Ketten bis diese auseinander fielen und er seine Arme bewegen konnte, das selbe wiederholte er solange bis er komplett frei war. Als er sich dann wieder bewegen konnte sah er sich um nach etwas, das ihm helfen würde die Zelle zu verlassen. Nachdem er aber nichts fand entschied er sich dazu, die Zellen Tür genauso auf zu bekommen wie seine Ketten, die ihn zuvor festgehalten hatten.

Während er wie ein verrückter auf das Schloss der Zelle haute überlegte er, warum Knockout sich so seltsam verhielt, so was hatte er noch nie gemacht. Als er dann auch die Tür aufhatte ging er nochmal zurück und nahm die Kette, welche um seine Hände gewickelt waren, mit raus und verließ schnellstmöglich die Zellen Räume. Als er wieder Oben auf dem Deck der Nemesis ankam wurde ihm etwas klar. Ihm viel wieder ein, dass Knockouts Augen größer als normal waren und eher lila wirkten, was er davor total verdrängt hatte . Hardshell gab zu, dass er noch nicht alles über Knockout wusste aber er war sich sicher, dass das nicht normal für ihn war.

„ warum sollten seine Augen anders sein ? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn „ sagte er und seufzte innerlich. „ eigentlich verändert sich die Augenfarbe doch nur bei Dunklem Energon oder bei anderen solcher Medizin Sachen „ sprach er weiter zu sich selbst und lief in Richtung von Knockouts Zimmer. Nach einiger Zeit war er sich sicher, dass Knockout irgendein Mittel in sich hatte das ihn so handeln lies.

Hardshell schlich sich leise und lautlos zu Knockouts Zimmer und legte dort seinen Kopf gegen seine Tür, um zu hören ob Knockout noch drinnen war. Zu seinem Glück hörte er dort Geräusche und grinste als er merkte, dass es Knockout war. Er sah sich um und nahm die zuvor mitgenommene Kette und wickelte sie um das Schloss der Tür und verschloss zur Sicherheit nochmal die Tür, damit Knockout nicht abhauen konnte und dort bleiben musste.

„ so jetzt muss ich nur einen Weg finden wie ich ihn wieder normal bekomme und herausfinden warum er so ist „ sagte er wieder mal zu sich selbst und setzt sich vor die Tür auf den Boden. Nachdem er die letzten paart Tage nochmal im Kopf durchging viel ihm dann auf, dass Knockout sich schon etwas anders Verhalten hatte seit dem das mit den Insekticons in der Höhle passiert ist. Jedoch erklärte das nicht sein plötzlich neues Verhalten.

„ warum sollten die anderen Insketicons so was machen und was genau haben sie mit ihm gemacht ?„ fragte er sich wieder selbst, wenn Knockout nicht bei ihm war fing er immer an sich selbst fragen zu stellen, auch wenn diese niemand hören konnte. Nach längerem überlegen fiel ihm ein, dass es ein paar Geschichten über die Urgeschichte der Insekticons gab, diese haben sich die Insekticons früher immer untereinander erzählt und weiter gegeben. In dieser Geschichte wird erzählt, dass es einst Insketicons gab, die ein Mittel hatten welches ihre Feinde die Realität verkehrt sehen lässt und ihr normales Verhalten ändert .

Hardshell wusste zwar, dass es nur eine Geschichte war, aber irgendwie ergab das alles Sinn. Immerhin kannte er die anderen Insketicons nicht und wusste auch nicht woher sie kamen, Knockout verhielt sich seltsam und das konnte nur an diesem Mittel liegen. Jetzt wusste Hardshell zwar warum er so anders war, jedoch nicht wie er das wieder ändern sollte.

Nachdem er nochmal die Tür überprüfte, dass sie auch wirklich zu war, stand er auf und ging in Richtung der Krankenstation" irgendwo darin muss doch was zu finden sein, dass mir hilft „ sagte er noch recht motiviert und betrat somit die Krankenstation. Dort angekommen war das erste was er macht die alten Bücher und Daten von Knockout zu durchwühlen, um ein Gegenmittel her zu stellen. Als er nach langem Suchen die Richtigen Daten gefunden hatte las er sich den Text, welcher immer unten drunter stand durch und schaute sich in der Krankenstation um.

Auch wenn Knockout immer ordentlich gearbeitet hatte und alles genauestens sortiert hatte fand Hardshell nichts von den Mitteln, die er jetzt gerade bräuchte. Knurrend durchsuchte er jeden Schrank und jede Kiste die dort stand bis er auf dem Boden einer kleinen Kiste ein kleines Reagenzglas mit einer hellgrünen Flüssigkeit fand „ das müsste es sein „ hoffte er zumindest. Gerade jetzt wünschte er sich, dass Knockout wieder normal wäre, dann könnte er ihm sagen, ob es das richtige ist und was er zu tun hat.

Mit einem etwas schlechten Gewissen machte sich Hardshell mit dem Mittel auf zu Knockouts Zimmer, als er dort ankam stellte er jedoch fest, dass Knockouts Tür offen war und er nirgends zu sehen war. „ misst die Tür hab ich doch extra zu gemacht „ knurrte er und sah sich um „ wo kann er nur hin sein ? „ er fing an durch die Gänge zu laufen und dabei leise Knockout zu suchen.

Nach einer Weile musste sich Hardshell eingestehen, dass Knockout nicht mehr hier auf der Nemesis war, jedoch stellte sich jetzt die Frage für ihn wo war Knockout und was machte er jetzt wo er immer noch das Mittel in sich hatte und unberechenbar war. 


	35. Chapter 35

Hardshell dachte einen Moment nach, eigentlich konnte Knockout ja nicht weit weg sein, da er nicht auf der Nemesis war konnte er logischer Weise nur auf der Erde sein. Die Frage war nur, wo genau war er auf der Erde .Nach kurzem Überlegen machte er sich auf zu Soundwaves Computer, an den er versuchte Knockout zu orten und seinen genauen Standpunkt heraus zu finden. Nach einigen Missglückten Fehlversuchen versuchte es Hardshell auf seine Art und Weise. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und schlug er mit seiner Kralle auf das Display. Im nächsten Moment erschien Knockouts Aktueller Standpunkt auf dem Computer. Mit einem grinsen ging Hardshell durch die zuvor geöffnete Weltraumbrücke zur Erde.

Auf der Erde angekommen versteckte sich Hardshell zu erst hinter einen großen Felsen, um erst mal die Situation, in der sich Knockout gerade befand, abzuschätzen. Er fand schließlich Knockout hinter einem Baum sitzen und einen Berg hinunter schauen. Verwundert schaute er weiter zu um herauszufinden was Knockout dort machen wollte, doch dieser starrte die ganze Zeit ohne irgendwelche Emotionen in seinem Gesicht den Berg hinunter. Hardshell hatte bei diesem Anblick kein gutes Gefühl, so wie Knockout dort vor dem Abhang kniete und herunter starrte konnte das nur eins Bedeuten: Knockout wollte herunter springen und sich selbst das Leben nehmen.

Als Knockout dann auch noch seine Hand in eine Waffe transformierte und sich vor die Brust hielt war sich Hardshell sicher, dass er schnell handeln müsste ansonsten würde er Knockout für immer verlieren. Hardshell steckte so schnell es ging das Mittel weg und rannte vor zu Knockout, um ihn davon ab zu halten. Als er bei Knockout angekommen war warf er seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest, dabei viel sein Blick aber den Berg runter und er schaute verwundert zu Knockout. Der Abhang ging nicht so tief runter wie Hardshell gedachte hatte, im Gegenteil sogar, er ging nur ein paar Meter runter und unten stand eine recht heruntergekommene Militärbasis, die von ein paar Menschen bewacht wurde.

Knockout knurrte laut als er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte und so seine Waffe wieder zurück transformierten musste, damit er sich diese nicht selbst in die Brust stach „ Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich hier fest zu halten ? Lass mich los „ knurrte er laut und versuchte ihn weg zu drücken „ Hardshell hielt ihn weiter fest und drückte ihn gegen sich „ Ich lasse dich aber nicht los, was willst du bei den Menschen ? „ fragte er und sah sich beim sprechen die Basis genauer an „ Das muss ich dir ja wohl nicht sagen, dass geht dich nämlich gar nichts an „

Während die beiden weiter stritten wurden die beiden von den Menschen entdeckt, die schlichen sich von allen Seiten an und bauten vor den beiden im Hintergrund eine Waffe auf. „ Wenn du mich jetzt nicht loslässt dann sorge ich gleich dafür, dass du beim Allspark landest „ schrie Knockout plötzlich laut und schneller als Hardshell reagieren konnte schossen die Menschen mit der Waffe auf Knockout, der durch das schreien noch so abgelenkt war, das er den Schuss nicht sah. Knockout bekam gleich nachdem er von der Waffe getroffen wurde einen starken Elektroschlag und fiel sofort ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen in Stasis.

Hardshell knurrte laut als Knockout in seinen Armen schlaff wurde und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Das gab den Menschen genug Zeit, um ihre Waffe wieder aufzuladen und dieses mal auf Hardshell zu schießen. Dieser hatte es gerade geschafft Knockout so auf den Boden zu legen, dass er keine Schmerzen hatte als er selbst von der Maschine getroffen wurde und schlaff neben Knockout in Stasis fiel.

Als Hardshell aus der Stasis erwachte fand er sich mit Knockout zusammen in einer Zelle eingesperrt wieder. Er rieb sich langsam den Kopf um wieder zu klaren verstand zu kommen, als er dann wieder richtig denken konnte schaute er zu Knockout. Er holte schnell das Mittel raus und spritze es Knockout in den Arm, damit wenigstens Knockout wieder normal wird und sie zusammen einen Ausweg finden können.

Während Knockout noch in Stasis war nutzte Hardshell die Zeit, um sich einen Überblick über ihre derzeitigen Lage zu verschaffen. Er schaute raus aus der Zelle, vor der zwei Menschen mit Waffen standen und die Zelle bewachten, irgendwie fand Hardshell die Idee von zwei Menschen, die ihn abhalten sollten Auszubrechen, mehr als nur ein wenig lustig.

Bei genaueren Betrachten der Menschen viel ihm jedoch das Logo auf deren Rücken auf. „ M.E.C.H „ sagte er leise und dachte nach. Irgendwie kam ihm der Name so bekannt vor, doch er konnte nur nicht zuordnen woher. Während er so leise vor sich nachdachte fing Knockout an aus der Stasis aufzuwachen und setze sich in eine Sitzende Position „ Wo bin ich ? „ frage er leise und schaute dabei verwirrt Hardshell an.

Dieser lächelte als er merkte, dass das Mittel gewirkt hatte und Knockout wieder der Alte war. „ Wir sind bei Mech, die haben uns gefangen genommen „ Sagte er und setzte sich wieder neben Knockout. „ Wieso sind wir bei Mech ? „ Hardshell zuckte mit den Schultern „ Das wüsste ich auch gerne „ doch als er Knockouts Gesichtsausdruck sah merkte er, dass Knockout keine Erinnerung an das was er getan hat hatte. „ So wie es aussah wolltest du hier einbrechen und ich wollte dich davon abhalten, dadurch habe ich nicht gemerkt das diese dummen Menschen eine Waffe aufgebraucht haben und uns beide in Stasis versetzt haben „

Knockout rieb sich etwas den Kopf „ Und was wollte ich bei Mech ? „ Hardshell zuckte einfach wieder mit den Schultern „ Das wollte ich dich fragen „ nach diesem Satz kam eine ganz weile gar nichts mehr. Die beiden saßen mit den Rücken an die Wand angelehnt und Knockout versuchte herauszufinden warum er Mech angreifen wollte. Hardshell hingegen überlegte sich wie er mit Knockout fliehen kann.

„ Ich wollte mich an Mech rächen „ sagte Knockout leise und schaute dabei zu Hardshell. Dieser schaute verwundert zurück und sah dann wieder nach draußen „ Warum an ihnen rächen ? „ Knockout sah auf den Boden und seufzte leise „ Die haben Breakdown getötet... Ich wollte einfach nur das sie auch leiden „ sagte er niedergeschlagen. Plötzlich wurde Hardshell die Aktion auch klar, Knockout trauerte immer noch über den Tod von Breakdown. Hardshell legte beschützend seine Arme um Knockout und drückte ihn an sich „ Ich weiß das es schwer ist wenn man jemand verliert den man wirklich mag, zumindest kann ich mir denken wie so was ist. Aber ich glaube Rache bringt dich da nicht weiter „

Knockout nickte etwas und sah niedergeschlagen auf den Boden „ Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Nur in diesem Moment wusste ich es nicht. Ich hielt es einfach für das Richtige, in dem Moment wollte ich sie einfach nur Leiden sehen „ Hardshell lächelte etwas und schaute Knockout lieb an „ Aber das hast du nicht und uns beiden geht es noch gut „ Knockout schüttelte den Kopf und schaute wieder auf den Boden „ Ich habe eben nicht aufgehört als du es mir gesagt hast und das obwohl du mein Freund bist, außerdem sitzen wir nur wegen mir hier drin und wer weiß was Mech mit uns macht „

Knockout konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er schon wieder jemanden, den er mehr als alles andere liebt, verliert und das er dieses mal ganz allein daran auch noch Schuld ist. Hardshell beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn behutsam auf den Kopf „ Das ist nicht deine Schuld, ich habe einfach nicht aufgepasst" er lächelte lieb „ außerdem kennst du mich doch, ich finde hier einen Weg raus und danach machen wir etwas schönes zusammen „

Mit etwas Zuversicht nickte Knockout „ Ich weiß das du einen Weg finden wirst „ sagte er stolz und schaute sich dann zusammen mit Hardshell nach einem Fluchtweg um. Jedoch schreckten beide auf, als eine der Türen, die zum Gefängnis führten geöffnet wurden und eine Person zu ihnen in den Raum trat. Diese Person schaute zu den anderen Menschen hinter ihm , die mit weisen Kitteln bekleidet waren, an „ Beginnt mit Phase 2 „ Die Menschen in den Kitteln gingen an ihnen vorbei und gingen auf die Zelle zu den beiden zu.


End file.
